Temptation and Distractions have no limits
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Kyle starts to develop a potentially, dangerous, physical problem thanks to Bebe. But soon dicovers that at the same time, she's the only cure. Rated M for language and sexual content...like all south park should be. Kybe all the way. Along with Stendy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey everybody my names DRAGONGHOST, but you can call me DG for short. Anyway I love Kybe, been a big fan of some of the writters like KyleFan1994 and a few other people who write kybe fanfics. I don't care for homo pairings like Style, Kyman, Kyny, or just about any boy on boy pairing(same goes to girl on girl). Anyway I thought that I should write some SP fanfics and wanted to start off with paying a little respect to my favorite pairing, Kybe, by dedicating this story to their section of south park fanfiction. If you like this fanfic than I'm letting you know now that later I'll be writing stendy fanfics with Kybe pairings. Please give this fanfic lots of love, attention, and ofcoarse reviews.

Vice Author: Era ouy enod tey.

Thats Vice Author, I created him douring one of my rukato fanfics.

Vice Author: Lliw ouy esaelp trats eht yrots.

He talks backwards...well actually his words are backwards

Vice Author: Sohw tluaf si taht.

Anyway lets get this party started.

Vice Author: Yllanif

* * *

><p>South Park Elementry, a school sitting smack dabbed in the middle of the most craziest town to ever exsist...South Park.<p>

At first glance it looks like a regular school with regular kids and teachers. But the truth is that it is filled with stories that can simply never be forgotten. How the kids there live it down is unknown, but they do it. And they have to do it again, because school is about start once more as always.

However this year will be different. A silent rule glides, quietly and instinctively, throughout the hallways. It tells everyone who is in charge, and that would be the six graders. If you became the Student Body President and you were in a lower grade level, who was in charge: the six graders. If you were the most popular or badass kid in the entire school and in a lower grade level, who looked down on you: the six graders.

Yes, the six graders were everything. They were your elders, law, and overlord. But this time, as always, there would be new six graders. And while they would strive to get past the school year, they would leave their mark to be remembered.

How six graders leave their mark is unexpected. Two years ago, the six graders were the worst bunch of the entire school. They were the mob with little restrictions, overlords at their best. Coming and going as they pleased.

Last year six graders werent as bad, but quickly took power and put everyone in their places. If you spoke without being spoken to, if you moved without being told to, they scolded you. But they rarely put their hands on you.

But what about the new ones, what will be like.

They've seen it all, done it all, and had it all. Aliens, mission impossible, romance, you name.

So will they be just like any other six graders before them. A simple needle in a hay stack with little difference to its neighbors.

Or will they stick out like a sore thumb.

Only way to know to know is to click that button to the right.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I know the prologue is a bit short and dramatic. But I'll make sure that this fanfic turns out well. So be sure to give lots of reviews in the future.


	2. Welcome Back Everybody

Welcome Back Everybody

Now for the real fun to start.

* * *

><p>The first day back in school was bursting with energy. Kids poured into South Park Elementry, hanging out in the hallways, talking to their friends, drinking water from the fountains. Yep things were looking normal.<p>

"Hey Ike, whats up" a voice came from behind the little canadian. A five years old Ike turned around in curiosity to see his friend/rival Filmore, seven years old.

"Hey Fil, whats up" the other boy greeted back.

"Nothing, just came to ask you a big favor" Filmore said smile.

"Yeah, whats that?" Ike asked "Want some of my hair to make yours look better". Over the past two years, Ike's hair has grown to the point of actually touching his shoulders. Than his mother started to have it cut, but only a little bit. There was no mistake, Ike's hair was amazing. And he knew it as much as he loved.

"I'll keep that in mind, but what I really wanted to ask you was to let me know how the rest of second grade goes cause I'll never know".

"What?".

"You heard me sucker! I talked to the princable, took a few tests and bam, I get to skip the rest second grade and start in third grade".

"Oh wow, you make it sound like your the only who could do it".

"Well I don't mean to sound rude buddy but there was only one other kid who made it besides me out of our entire grade last year".

"Well this is Ironic, if I had seen you first I would have started the same conversation that we're having right now and you would be in my place as I would be in yours".

"I know righ-wait, what did you say" Filmore looked at the canadian in confusment.

Ike laid a hand on Filmores shoulder and spoke softly "What I'm saying is that until three minutes ago I didn't know who the other kids was that got to skip the entire second grade with me".

"What, you're the other kid".

"Hell yeah".

"Ahh man, that's impossible. How can you skip the entire second grade".

"Well it pays to have your older brother, who happens to be the smartest male student in the entire school, to tutor you over the entire summer when there's time. Its also a bonus to have his best friend's girlfriend, who happens to be the smartest female student in the entire school, to also tutor when your big bro is to busy doing whatever the hell preteens do these days".

"Wait, do you mean Wendy Testabuger. The same girl that runs for Student Body President every year since third grade?".

"The one" Ike confirmed.

"Than you must be lieing" Filmore retorted.

"Am not, she's one of the main reasons I got to third grade so early".

"Oh yeah, than all the kids in the hallway must be because I heard that Wendy and your brother's best friend broke".

"They're probably talking about last year when my bro was in fifth grade, Wendy and Stan have kept it solid throughout the entire summer".

"Are you sure, because everybody is sounding really convinced that those two are done with one another".

"I know man, but those two are like cats fucking behind your house or a fence. Sure it sound like they're going to tear each others throats out but they still stick together".

"Wait, don't those two cats eventually leave each other forever".

"Thats not the point, fact is that Stan and Wendy can't exsist without each other no matter how much the test themselves".

"I find that next to a hundred percent true even though I just Wendy put a dent in Stan's locker" a familiar voice came behind the Ike. Turning around, the two third graders looked up to see the source of the new voice. Before the two, standing tall and proud was Kyle Brofloski. He had changed in the last two years, especially in height. He was definetly no longer thought as the smallest, though he still was pretty skinny. He wore the same orange coat and the same green hat that he had for some many years, but the real difference was his hair. Two years ago it was all frizzy, but thanks to the continous combing of Ike the Jew Fro started to turn into curls. A few of which stuck out of his green cap.

"Sup bro" a twelve year old Kyle said with a smile "Hey, Filmore was it, how you doing". Filmore seemed to have lost his breath

"Nothing much, just checking out our new lockers" Ike replied "And you".

"Well said hey to a few of my friends and fatass" the red head mentioned Cartman.

"That racist bastard, geez Kyle you've been hanging around him more often and even over the summer".

"I hang out with everybody, Cartman just follows me around. I'm cool like that you know".

"I know you're starting to look gay" Ike started to laugh before he was shoved hard by Filmore "What was that for Fil".

"Dude you can't go around and call a sixth grader gay, they'll fuck you up".

"Oh I doubt I could do that to my kid brother even if I wanted to" Kyle said to the seven year old "Here, I'll show you".

Turning back to the youngest member of the group, Kyle proceeded with his lines "Hey Ike..."

"Oh not this again".

"Kick. The baby."

"You know what, no. I'm not doing it, screw it. I'm not even a toddler anymore..."

"Kick the baby?".

"DON'T KICK THE MOTHERFUCKING BABY!"

"Kick the baby!"

"AHHHHH!".

"Well would you look at this, if it isn't the two jews Kyle and his little canadian son of a bitch brother Ike" came another familiar voice stopping Kyle from kicking Ike. Kyle guessed who it was before he saw him, and sure enough Eric Cartman was right behind him. Even after two years, the fatass was still a fatass. Though he was not as fat as everyone guessed he would be, it would seem that he actually slimmed down just a little during the summer.

"You need something fatass" said Kyle as he put his foot done.

"Oh no no my good sir, a humble man like myself asks for nothing. However I noticed you two Jews getting ready for a good old fashin fight when I saw, or rather at first I felt you were missing something". Without hesitation, Eric stuck his hand in his pocket and started search. Five candy wrappers later, a small quarter had been found and was placed right between Kyle and Ike. With an innocent smile Cartman said smoothly "There, now everything is perfect".

"You know what, we don't need a quarter. We got the reincarnation of Hitler to beat the shit out of" said Ike as he took a menecing step towards Eric.

"Huh Kyle, control this uncivilized creature before I have him beatened and thrown away like a rag doll" Cartman said.

"Dude, my brother is human being. Not some 'creature' you fatass".

The larger boy put a hand on Kyle's shoulder "It's alright Kyle, I know you care about 'it'. But you have to look to the future, and now that we are in six grade we simply cannot tolerate the childish behavior of those below us".

"Now I know your gay" Ike said folding his arms.

"AYE! You better respect my AUTHORATAH before I have you thrown into the school concentration camp".

"One I'm not gay, two the school doesn't having a concentration camp, and three:what the hell makes you think I'm gay with this fatass?" Kyle asked as he was staring to get annoyed with his brother.

"Well, during the summer, everytime you two were out hanging together, you came back with a few bruises" said Ike as calmly as he could be.

"Okay but what do bruises have to do with being gay?"

"Well if it had been a fight, you would have told us or someone. Ethier way the problem could have been solved real easy. But you didn't and you only got them around fatass, plus I know you can beat him real easy. But none of that adds up to a fight, rough loving in a back ally way on the other hand..."

"Oh please just stop right there, I'm not gay and if I was I would never bend over for this fatass. You should have stuck to fighting, atleast that would have been correct".

"So what were you guys fighting for?" asked Filmore.

"Well if you must know..." Kyle was interrupted by another voice coming from behind.

"Hey, whats up guys" said Kenny through a scarf that covered his mouth and nose. He still wore an orange coat like Kyle, but no longer had a hood attached. So sometime during the summer he started wearing the scarf to try and feel whole again.

"Hey Kenny, did you hear about Stan and Wendy breaking up again" Cartman said to the blonde.

"Did you see the size of the dent she put in his locker" Kenny replied.

"Did you see her actually put the dent there" said Kyle earning both of their attention "I'm telling you right now Cartman, she faster than ever so don't fuck with her".

"I know what your saying, but its been two years and I'm telling you right now, Kahl, that I am ready to fight" Cartman said as started to jab the air "No, I am ready to win. So you can go bring that bitch right here and now, I am going to lay it down her right here and now. So come on Wendy".

"You got it Fatass" a feminime voice came from down the hallway and demanded everyones attention. Standing in the of the hallway holding her books was Wendy Testaburger. Over the last two years, little has changed in her style. Her raven black hair went past her shoulders, on top of it was the same purple cap she wore years ago. She had a purple top and yellow skirt that didn't go far beneath the knees. She was attractive as a twelve year old, she even started to develope breast. Some would call her a beautiful or even a flower, but others who were closer to her age knew that beneath the rose petals there were thorns, and lost of them. Yep, this chick had both respect and fear. As for romance, her curaint mood explain how that was going.

"Sure its been two years but this bitch doesn't mind waiting for you after school on the play ground again" acid filled her voice "That is if you've grown the balls not to run off and tell your mommy".

"Hehe, well actually Wendy who needs balls. I mean they're weak, tender, and sensitive. Now growing a vagina is a better idea, I mean those can take a pounding" Eric tried to pull a joke to break the tension. Wendy threw one of her books and would have broken his nose if he hadn't ran off.

"Hey Wendy, whats up" called Ike as he came closer to bump fists with the older girl. Wendy in turn looked down at the five year old jew with a death glare while clenching her hand into a fist. Ike and Wendy had became good friends over the last summer, bumping fist was their way of greeting. However, the young canadian was still oblivious to her anger. A simple virgin who's cherry was about to get popped. Kyle saw the danger that Ike didn't before it had a chance to act.

"Wait..." the older Jew said as he moved forward to his brother's aid. To late, in the first step Ike bumped fist with Wendy. In the second the raven head pulled her arm back and aimed. In the third she let loose. The fourth step would be the final.

"Hey Wendy! It's so good to see you" another feminime voice came from behind Wendy as two arms appeared on both sides in red sleeves, hugging Wendy and forcing the punch back. A silent feeling of thankfulness filled Kyle, but it didn't last long. On the fifth step Ike had backed up in suprise of the new voice causing Kyle to trip over him and go sailing through the air. What could have been the sixth step was where Wendy's eyes bulged wide open and ducked down so fast that she slipped right out of the arms. As for the seventh step, golden hair and Ocean Blue eyes.

Step eight insisted crashing and a lot of rolling with a final stop where Kyle landed on top of the new comer. Only in South Park can walking be so dangerous.

Kyle had never been so tired in his life, and never so relaxed at the same time. The rush to protect Ike had seemed to have taken everything out of the twelve year old. However, the golden hair which surrounded his vision was so hypnotizing. And the smell coming from the person only seemed to draw his mind further a part.

"_Am __I high, I've never been high like this before_" Kyle thought in his head "_And I feel so happy right now_". All of a sudden a commotion of voices was going on around the boy. Picking himself up with his hands, Kyle found himself surrounded by barriers of kids. From new pre-schoolers, to the new but familiar six graders.

"Wow, just wow" Craig said in his emotionless tone.

"OH, MY GOD, KYLE AND BE-AH TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek sure didn't change.

"Whoa" Token's voice had deepen a little.

"Livin a lie" Timmy said from his wheelchair.

"W-wow Kyle, you've got a greater audience than I'll e-e-ever have" Jimmy replied in amazement.

"I congragulate you on what I could never do" said Clyde in a respectful tone.

"Oh gee, Kyle" Butters half spoke half muttered outloud.

"Ten points, five stars, and one "Lucky Son of A Bitch" trophy man" Kenny's eyes had gotten wider than Wendy's had a few minutes ago.

"Well Kahl, I didn't think you had the balls at first. But maybe I underestimated you Jews" Cartman had shown back up.

"Dude" was all Stan could say from where he was standing.

"_What's everybody staring at me for_" Kyle said in his mind more confused than ever. Luckily for him the girls were there to, and their leader spoke what was on their mind for them all in one word.

"Bebe?" said Wendy as she looked just as confused as Kyle.

It was than that Kyle began to wonder who he had accidentaly tackled into. Looking down he saw none other than Bebe Stevens, pinned beneath his body. Her golden hair radiated like a field of hay in the sunrise. Her Ocean Blue eyes were filled with life. And finally, her pretty face tainted with a light pink.

"_She's blushing? How cute!_" said Kyle, to high to be focused on the awkward situation they were in. Over the last two years, the only thing that change about Bebe was her beauty. Oh how she had grown. Unable to keep control his thoughts, Kyle smiled down at the blonde who's cheeks turned to roses in response.

"Hey Wendy, forget what I said about balls and vaginas. You girls got your own one hit K.O. spot" Cartman nearly shout.

Kyle had heard the joke from the fat boy over the summer. And soon his mind raced to what he could remember.

It was than that Kyle became curious of what he was using to hold himself up. Looking down, Kyle finally understood and remembered what Eric was talking about.

Oh yes, how Bebe had grown.

At first he blushed, then the blush deepend to roses. Than it disappeared into thin air.

Kyle smiled down at the blonde and said "Hehe, my bad-".

Thats was the last thing Kyle said before a shower of blood sprayed down from his nose and covered the blonde who started to scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Stan cried as Kyle fell backwards "BEBE KILLED KYLE".

"YOU SEXY, GOOD LOOKING, BUSTY BITCH BASTERD" added Kenny.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be sure to get the second out soon<p> 


	3. Settling In

Settling In

Enjoy chapter 2 and give lots of reviews

That is all

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up to find himself laying on a white bed. He tried to pick himself up at first, but a woosey feeling made him lay back down.<p>

"Uh, where am I" said the boy as he tried to recall his memory.

He soon found out he wasn't alone when he heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the bed saying "Nurses office buddy, anymore question will answered when you're feeling good enough to sit up".

Looking down to where his were, Kyle found his best friend in the world, Stan Marsh, smiling at him. Stan didn't where his jacket anymore, just a black t-shirt with a skull on the back. However, he still kept the blue hat with a red puff ball on top so you knew he didn't back to being a goth kid anymore. He also black scarf with blue and red strips.

"Dude, whats going on?" asked Kyle, completely confused. He was answered with silence.

"Fine" the red head procceded to sit up on the side of the bed "Now will you answer my questions".

"Well dude, from what Kenny told me, you ran into and took down Bebe" said the raven head as he sat next to Kyle "And from what I saw, you got your hands on some goodies and nose bleeded like an anime cartoon".

Kyle memory of the blonde came back to him as he said "Oh my god".

"I know right, there was so much blood that Kenny slipped and broke his neck when we came over to help you" Stan continued "So technically you killed Kenny".

"Well I know I'm a bastard but thats not what I meant" Kyle replied. Confused, Stan noticed how Kyle stared at his hands, which were shaking almost incontrollably.

"Oh, thats what you meant" Stan smiled as he put an arm around his friend "Well Kyle, there comes a time in every man's life when shit happens. Question is if it's the daily shit you want to get over with, or the shit that your proud". The jew shook his head.

"It's not daily, but I'm not proud of it either".

"Are you serious, you just coped the greatest feel in the entire school...and you're not getting charged with sexual harrassment" Stan shoved Kyle, who in turn shoved back.

"Well that won't matter if it makes the whole school year a living hell" said the red head "Everybody will think I'm a pervert, Bebe may never talk to me, and I'll never be able to live it down".

Stan shook his and frowned "One, the only people who you need to worry about caring if your perverted are the guys. Two, every one of them will worship you. Three why would you care if Bebe talks to you?"

"Because I have to apologize" said Kyle as he stood up "What I did was wrong".

"It wasn't wrong, it was lucky".

"Yes it was Stan, she'll hate me so long as she lives".

"Stop overreacting, what makes you think that she's gonna hate you"

"Stop being oblivious to the fact that I got in way to close to her personal space and didn't even apologize".

"Jeez, Kyle you don't have to brag".

"I'm not, but when did you start caring so much about other girls anyway" the red head sat back down "Did you and Wendy fix your problem so that you can go back to a key couple". Stan looked confused, as if he was not really understanding what Kyle was talking about.

"I'm don't know what your talking about" the raven head said "We don't have a problem".

"Oh really, well thats not what I saw at your locker this morning" Kyle rolled his eyes "Plus if your girlfriend wasn't walking down the hallway looking for blood, we wouldn't be here right not".

"Kyle, do you remember how I responded to when Wendy first dumped me in the fourth grade?" Stan asked receiving a nod "And you remember how well I took it during fifth grade when she did it again".

"You handled that way better than the first" Kyle said nodding his head "Sure you drank a little more coffee and started wearing that black t-shirt again, but thats about it".

"Well it's like sex, in both cases there was no real problem between us. The dumper just did what it did and the dumped got its cherry pop, and when it happened a second time the dumped doesn't feel as bad and just goes along with it" Stan said calmly.

"You have a terrible way of explaining things" Kyle retorted.

"My point is that I already had my cherry popped a long time ago. Wendy just got her's today".

Kyle took a moment to figure out what his friend was talking about, than replied "Wait, you dumped her". Stan nodded.

"Thats, thats pretty wierd".

"I know, its usually her that does the dumping. But now she knows what it feels like" Stan said as he got up "If you're feeling alright, we should go get your work from the office". Kyle, still trying to adjust to the news, got to his feet and followed Stan out of the nurse's office.

Once outside, the red head wasted no time asking questions.

"I don't understand, why did you break up with her?" he asked.

Stan stayed quiet for a moment before answering with "I don't know, just felt like it". Kyle responded by walking ahead, turning around, and stopping right infront of Stan.

"What do you mean you 'just felt like it'" Kyle's face explained that he couldn't believe what he was hearing "You became a coffee bucket, conformist hating, Goth Kid the first time you broke up with her. But now you act like its not a big deal".

"Well it isn't, I broke up with my ex-girlfriend because I felt like breaking up" said Stan as he walked around Kyle. But the red head wasn't done with his questions.

"But why? Come on dude, if you really don't think its that big of a deal than tell me the reason why instead of just saying you felt like it".

"Fine" the raven head gave in "I broke up with Wendy because I wanted to save her the trouble of doing it again via one of her friends or mine". Wendy always sent someone to tell Stan. First it was Bebe, than Token, and, unknown to everyone else, it was Ike during the summer. Though the five year had delivered the news, he quickly worked to get them back together within the same day they broke up, which was the main reason no one knew.

Stan walked past Kyle, who took a moment to understand what Stan was talking about.

"Come on dude, your stuff are up here" said Stan as he walked through a door. Following him, Kyle found himself in the main office, which, by the way was nearly empty except for one guy sitting in a chair. Walking over to where Stan was, Kyle found his book bag and a piece of paper. The paper was just about welcoming him back to the schoole and had a few math problems on it.

"Some work, I thought you meant some actually work that I couldn't do in my sleep".

"Yeah well to bad, lets got home" Stan walked out of the office.

"Wait what do you mean, what about class?" Kyle said catching up to him.

Turning around, the raven head turned around with a smirk "Dude the first week of school is a short and everyone gets to go home early. Plus you were knocked out for hours!"

* * *

><p>Kyle stared at the ceiling in his room, alot going on in his mind.<p>

There was Stan breaking up with Wendy and actually doing the dumping. Than there was him being out could for hours.

But it all ended back up on Bebe.

"Oh geez, great way to start off school" the Jew said in his bed "I really have got apologize to her tomarrow, god I wonder if she will even let me get anywhere near her".

"Hey bro whats up" a voice came out of no where and made Kyle jump to his feet. Ike raised his hands in the air saying "Whoa chill its me". Kyle sat back down on the bed and was quickly joined by sibling.

"So everything alright" the younger said to the older.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Kyle as he laid his face in the palm of his hands. No sooner he done so did a small arm put itself around him.

"I see that the feeling is still strong" said Ike. Kyle, figuring out what he ment put his hands down to his side.

"I'm not a pervert".

"Oh, no, no, no. Of coarse not" Ike trew his hands up in defense "I mean, the chances of copping the greatest feel in school are slim. But should it ever happen its understandable that you just want to remember what it felt like".

"Dude give it a rest, I mean..." Kyle stopped himself before he could finish.

"Go on, you can tell your little brother" Ike said comfortingly "I mean, in this house, I'm the only one with sexual experience and won't go overboard if you have any. So ask away bro". Kyle to himself for a moment, and knew itmmediatly that Ike had very good point. Adults in south park were next to useless in these types of matters. Dad and mom would never put a sock in it if they knew.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really feeling anything" said Kyle "Remember that time we moved and got really high on those pills, when I got into the rush I felt like that but better". Ike nodded his head and beckoned Kyle to continue.

"I didn't notice where I was actually putting my hands, but when I did I just got flustard that I..." Kyle didn't have to say what happened next, nearly the whole school saw it "I can't really remember what it felt like".

"Put your hands in your face again" Ike said softly. Kyle, a little confused, did as he was told.

"Now smell them and try to remember what it felt like when you had the feeling of being high". Still confused, Kyle inhaled deeply. A slight scent of perfume came to him. And that same feeling came back to him again.

"What did they feel like?"

"They were soft, so soft" Kyle said after a moment.

"How did they make you feel?"

"Relaxed and comforted, like a cloud that sticks around on a sunny day and...wait, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What do mean, I'm only helping you" Ike said with a most sincere face.

"I believe that as far I could kick you" Kyle said before he could stop himself, amusing his little brother even further "Come on Ike, I'm really trying to be sorry. You're only making it worst".

"How so? I'm only trying to make you feel a little more relaxed" Ike said as he poked the red head "You're so tense right now".

"Well I ought to be tense, I really need to apologize to her and your only making me perverted when I need to be sincere".

Ike waved his hand to dismiss Kyle's comment before replying "So what if you get a little perverted over her, it use to go the other way around you know". Kyle looked at his brother with eyes that said "_What are you talking about_". Ike returned the same look.

"What you never knew, no one told you that Bebe had a crush you when you were in the third grade?" the canadian asked.

"W-W-WHAT!" Kyle picked up the same habit as his mother, though it showed very rarely.

"Don't you remember when you and Stan built that tree house to play truth and with Wendy and Bebe, than later you got dared to kiss her" Ike said without hesitation.

"How do you-"

"Know that? Wendy told me, and I telling you right now that it was all a setup".

"But-"

"Seriously, you can't figure out why Wendy actually dared you to kiss Bebe".

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT...Will you just tell me what was going on back than" kyle said.

Ike shook his head before he responded "Well first Bebe had crush on you, she found your ass attractive..."

"My ass?"

"Yes Kyle, your ass, now will you let me finish" Ike said with tolerance "Now for some reason, your ass was really hot to her. So of coarse she told her best friend, a.k.a. Wendy Testeburger, who in turn told her boyfriend and your best friend that she had crush on you. Well, Wendy wanted to hook you two up by playing truth or dare, Stan, who didn't really care about your love life, just wanted to kiss with Wendy. So Stan came up with the idea to make a tree house so you all could play and that by some interaction from the universe you and Bebe would come out boyfriend and girlfriend. You, however, were tricked into believing that both you and Stan would be making the girls do-"

"Something nasty like eat bugs or dirt...that basterd" Kyle interrupted.

"Yep, but as I said before, it was all a setup. It was Wendy's turn to start the game off, and you being a typical boy, and not wanting to look like a pussy, answered with dare. Once you agreed, there was no going back, the stage had been set. You were kissed upon lips, by the lips of the blonde chica, and itmmediatly ran screaming out of the tree house like a little bitch".

"HEY!".

Ike had pulled out his little bubble smoke pipe "And as you ran away, Bebe looked out of the tree house and quoted '_Wow look at that ass, SHAKE IT BABY_'.

Ike took a momment to blow a few more bubbles out of his pipe before saying "And that is the truth, the truth behind the birth of tree house in Stan back yard".

A few bubbles later...

"Dude, how the hell do you know all of this" Kyle said with a frown on his face.

"Wendy told me" the younger boy said as he got up to leave "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be turning myself in for tonight". Kyle was feeling tired himself, though at the same time a little freaked out. After a moment he got up to undress and put on his pajamas, which were black with Xbox written in green. Before going to bed he took a moment to look at his computer, which captured his reflection. Turning slightly, Kyle took minute to inspect his rear end.

"Hmmm..." he said to himself before turning off the lights and jumping into bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what Ike had told him earlier. He needed sleep, especially since he missed a whole day at school.

He wasn't going to get any though.

* * *

><p><em>Yawn<em>, was all Kyle could do as he walked into the school.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have told you all of that last night" Ike said as walked beside.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who cares?" the older jew said before another yawn came, which quickly died down as he remembered what he meant to do this day.

"Wait, I still have to apologize to Bebe" Kyle quickly looked around him for a sign of the blonde.

A voice came out of no where and said "Well I see that you picked up the habit of never forgetting from your pet elephant". Turning around, Kyle found Stan and Kenny standing behind him with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah dude, you need to learn how to take it easy and let it go" Kenny said from behind his scarf "You're only going to make things more awkward by bringing it up in class".

"Class, we have the same class" Kyle responded without missing a beat "If we have the same class I can apologize in there and get this over with".

"Geez man, let it go" Stan groaned. "Yeah you're only going to make it worse" added Ike as Kenny nodded in agreement.

Kyle on the other hand stared at them as if they had just lost their minds. And, in truth, they agreed that they had if they really thought they could have convinced him to let it go.

"_Sign_, well atleast say it after class" Ike broke the awkward silence "Do it in the hallway".

Kenny raised his hand "I second that idea".

"Why in the hallway?" the red head asked as he was once again confused.

Ike rolled his eyes "It's more private that wa-don't give me that look" Ike punched Kyle's arm."What I'm trying to say is that she's going to be just as uncomfortable as you are and would like it better if people weren't standing close enough to hear. In the hallway, people just walk by and only give you a few minutes of attention because they got places to be. But in a classroom, they only get over a little of ten meters and can give you the majority of their attention".

As wierd as Ike's explanation was, Kyle agreed with him. He would wait.

"Okay fine, but as soon as recess starts-" Kyle was cut off by the high pitched bell.

"Well, see you later bro" Ike said before running off towards his class.

"Come on dude, follow us" Stan and Kenny motion Kyle to come with them before they started jogging off. They had a few minutes before the bell rang a second, and non of them wanted to be late. Kyle ran a little ways behind as he tried to remember the route to his new class. It would take sometime, but he'd get it soon.

In no time at all, the trio had found themselves outside a door on the second floor.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Kyle as he walked inside with his two friends. Once inside, he found himself in a state of deja vu. Everyone from the fourth grade was there. Both the boys and girls all mixed together in the same order they had two years ago, minus Jimmy. Kyle noticed four empty seats. One over where Timmy was seated. Three over by Cartman. Stan and Kenny took two of them, leaving the one for Kyle.

"Whoa, this is-" Kyle started before he was interrupted by a familliar voice from behind him.

"What, wierd. Tell me about, I never thought I would see all of you kids back together again" it said. Turning around, Kyle saw his fourth grade teacher, Mr. Garisson, standing up behind his desk with a piece of chalk in his hand and the words "Twilight Teams Face off" written on the board.

"Mr. Garrison?".

"Nice to see you to Broflovski, now please take a seat and try to settle in the best you can while I go over the evolutionary route vampires have taken".

Kyle looked at the empty chair next to Stan, and made a move to take. While he did so, he caught a glance of Bebe. She was staring at him for awhile, as trying to figure him out.

"_I'll tell you I'm sorry before the day is over, even if it's the last thing I do_"

* * *

><p>AN later


	4. Hallway Drama

Hallway Drama

Hey back again to bring you the third chapter for Kybe, a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed this fanfic.

Anyway here we go.

* * *

><p>The kids spent two hours in Garrison's class. One hour just going over a few worksheets asking how their summer was or what they wanted the school to be like this year, even their plans for the future.<p>

The other part of the two hours they spent talking to each other personally. Garrison listened to each of his students carefully during this time, telling those who interrupted to, and I qoute, "Shut the hell up you retard". He even talked about how his life was going, and told a few tales about his summer.

"So I was attacked by freaking hug bear that came out of no where" He started "Ever have that happen to you, just walking out in the woods, haven't even have your morning coffee, and a big, fucking, sleepy bear wants to make a meal out of you". Everyone payed close attention, this was really exciting. Garrison continued "I mean oh my god, big, fucking, sleepy bear just bust out of no where in the morning to make a breakfast out of me...GODDAMN".

"Well anyway, it knocked me onto the ground and was about to bite my hand off" the teacher said raising his right palm to indicate which one he was talking about "When all of a sudden...(Dramatic pause)... MR. HAT JUMPED OUT INFRONT ME AND JAMMED HIMSELF DOWN SLEEPY BEAR'S THROAT". Most of the kids start snikering and giggling outloud when they heard Mr. Garrison mention his hand puppet.

Mr. Garrison did not take to kindly to this and responded "Shut up you bunch of retards, Mr. Hat sacrificed his life for me. I'm not sure if Sleepy Bear choked to death or if he had bad indigestion, but Mr. Hat sacrafice wasn't in vain. While he fought Sleepy Bear, I was able to escape. But never will I forget, never will I ever forget the bravery and courage of my best friend...who wore this". Garrison reached under his and presented a torn red and white hat that used to be on his puppet.

"This was all I manage to save, may he rest in peace" the teacher lowered his head for a moment of silence, which followed by the small laughter from the pre-teens.

"Well anyway, we have five minutes left in class" Garrison looked back at the class "So you'll guys go to recess, than come back waste another two hours in here and than go to lunch than home. Yep, thats about it". The class began to talk to each other when Mr. Garrison asked another question.

"Oh, by the way..." he said gathering everyone's attention "Kyle, I realised you weren't here yesterday. You're usually here on time, so what happened". The class got really quit, especially Kyle. Of all the questions in the world, this one had to be born at a time like this. Kyle remembered what Ike said about hallways and classroom, now he really understood what his adopted brother was talking about.

The jew swallowed the spit that had begun to collect in mouth before he answered "Well, I got into an accident yesterday".

"Oh really" Mr. Garrison replied oblivious to Kyle's nervousness "What kind of accident?".

"I, uh, had a nosebleed" Kyle said, putting it out there "A really big one". No going back. Kyle could feel the tension collecting in the class, suffocating him with ease.

"Oh you mean like those anime characters when they see a busty, naked girl or do something like feel on her boobs by some strange and wierd act of something so simple like slipping on the floor and crashing into her". Dead silence.

"U-uh, ye-yeah" the jew said answered the oblivious teacher. Adults in south park were a real piece of work.

Garrison frowned before asking "Well how the hell did that happened to you".

Before Kyle could summon the words that were hidding under his tongue, Cartman started with tune loud enough for someone outside the class to hear.

"Well-" he indicated that he was about to sing.

"Shut up Cartman" Kyle nearly shouted.

"WELL-" Cartman started again as he chose to ignore the jew.

"I'm warning you fatass, I'll fuck you up if you don't close your pie-hole" Kyle said in a deadly tone.

"Alright, alright" Eric said before putting his hands behind his head with a smirk.

Kyle took a moment to give a death glare before turning back to his teacher "Well, you see the thing is...is that I-".

Wasting no time, Eric got out of his desk and jumped on Mr. Garrison's. He than began to raise his hands along with his voice.

"WELL, KAHL-" before the brunette could actually start singing, he was interrupted by the sounds of a familliar bag rustling. Looking down from Garrison's desk he saw Kyle, holding a large bag of Cheesy Poofs. Cartman's mom had changed over the last few year, but only a little. She was still a slut, for one, and Eric usually got his way around her. But she summoned up the will power to get rid of the number one fatty junk food in the house. The jew just stared at him with a blank expression, knowing fully well of Eric's condition. He rustled the bag again. Everyone was just staring at Kyle with their both their eyes and mouth wide open, each knew what happened yesterday, one blonde in particular actually being apart of the event, and could see how far he was going to keep it next to quiet.

"W-well, Kahl" Eric said before another rustle interrupted him "K-Kahl here...coped". Kyle took it to the next level and opened the bag, but slowly.

"W-well...K-K-Kahl...Kahl co-co-coped" Eric was stopped again when Kyle reach inside and pulled out a single cheesy puff, holding it between his thumb and finger for everyone to see.

"Well. Kahl. Coped. A...a" Cartman stopped himself, realising how he was acting so pathetic infront of the class. His expression change to anger. How dare this jew try to make him fall, to bribe him with a simple snack that be bought at the store. Well he wouldn't get his way.

Eric raised his arms along with voice once more, ready to go out into full song.

"WELL, KAHL COPED A FEE" before fat twelve year old could finished the word 'feel', a cheesy poof found its way into his mouth. Oh, the sweet memories poured back into him. How could he try to deny his very reason for existence. All of sudden, Kyle was right infront of Garrison's desk. His face still expressionless like Craig's. Reaching in the bag, he pulled out another cheesy poof and placed it on Garrison's desk. Eric itmmediatly jumped down from the desk and ate it. When he finished it off, Kyle dropped another cheesy poof on the floor. It was quickly devoured, but was replaced by another. And as Eric ate that one, Kyle placed another and another, making trail back to the fat boys desk. Once they were back, Kyle held out a handful of cheesy poofs. Like an animal at the petting zoo, Eric ate them right out of his hand. Once finished, Kyle held out the entire bag of cheesy poofs and Eric, once more like an animal, stuck his head inside and began to eat them all.

Kyle proceeded to use one of his hands to patt him on the head. Than looking around him, he saw that he had earned the attention of the entire class. Even Craig's mouth was wide enough for something crawl inside and have babies. He saw that Stan couldn't take his eyes off of him. Wendy couldn't keep a straight face. Even Kenny was readable from behind his scarf.

But than he saw Bebe's blue eyes. She stared at him, not able to comprehend how far he was going. Not fully understanding what he was doing.

All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"Alright kids, you get half an hour to yourselves" said Mr. Garrison before everyone found their heads again and left.

* * *

><p>"Dude did you see the way Kyle owned Cartman back there" said Stan.<p>

"Yes man, I was the one doing it" Kyle said as he walked down the hallway.

"Sorry, I just forgot Kenny had just left" Stan said rubbing the back of his head in slight embarressment "But how did you-".

"I think ahead" the jew responded "Have you seen Bebe, I think now is as good as anytime to talk to her". Stan shook his head.

"Come on man, can't you just _not_ think of that for one moment".

"No, I feel more and more guilty by the minute. I just want to walk up to her and say 'Bebe, I'm sorry for what happen yesterday. I really am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me'". A janitor had passed by and looked at them for a moment before he started to mop up the area.

"Oh boy, alright fine. I understand that this something important to you" Stan said as he patted his friend on the shoulder "Which is why I'm going to help you find her".

"Thanks man" Kyle smiled.

"Now what do Bebe and I have in common?" Stan asked all of sudden.

"Huh, your in my class?" Kyle answered half asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well true, but the thing is I'm your best friend. So when ever your in a moment of urgensy, I'm not far behind you" Stan said with a smirk on his lips. It took a second before Kyle understood what Stan. Cheeks already turning pink, Kyle looked behind him and saw Bebe Stevens a lockers down the hallway. The blonde was chatting to Wendy who's own locker was right next to hers. She was in her cheerleader outfit, a white shirt and green skirt. Her golden hair practically glowed next to Wendy's if you looked at it right. And her eyes shined as well when she smiled. Kyle stared at her for a moment, remembering when they were in the third grade. Back when Stan made his tree house and Wendy made that dare. When, her small lips touched his. This time he was going to her, not the other way around. And he couldn't run away.

"Got get em tiger" Stan playfully pushed Kyle foward, who in return stopped short but continued. Kyle's heart rate quickened as he got closer to her, and cheek rosier. Finally, when he was close enough for her to hear him he stopped and took a moment to calm himself. Wendy saw him and began to pay a little more attention to the red head which confused Bebe who had her back turned to Kyle.

"Um, Bebe..." Kyle said lightly, but it still did the trick. The Stevens turned her head slightly to inspect the new comer, and her eyes widen when she realised it was Kyle. A moment of silence shrouded the two.

"Look, Bebe, I wanted to say..." Kyle had begun his apology but couldn't finish when he saw a basketball fly towards her head "BEBE GET DOWN!". His sudden roar startled the blonde so much that she obeyed. And just in the nick of time, the basket ball bounced off the her locker and hit the bucket of water that the janitor was using. The water from the buckett spilled out as it fell over, and raced across the floor. Bebe, who was still on the ground got her skirt soaked by all the water.

"Ahhh, my skirt!" the blonde cried out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Kyle as he ran to help her get up. However she had already done so and was staring down at the green skirt that had been soaked. Kyle began to slow down as he closer, and he learned something. Soapy water and shoes don't go together. Kyle began to slid on the surface of the wet, and he was moving pretty fast.

Wendy's eyes buldge before commenting "Oh no, not again" and moving over. Bebe, not understanding what she meant, looked up to a familliar site. But Kyle would not repeat the same mistake again and shouted "GET DOWN AGAIN!".

Bebe oblidge and ducked as fast as she could. Kyle kept slidding and tripped over her landing face down.

"Oh my god, Kyle are you alright" Bebe asked when he laid still for several minute. Bebe itmmediatly ran towards him in an attempt to help him, she to learn the same lesson and began to slip and slid on the wet floor. When she had just reached Kyle she tripped and fell face forward.

With the way she was positioned, she might have landed on his lower back. Kyle picked the funny moment to raise himself onto his knees.

"Oww. I'm fine Bebe, thanks for asking" the red head said completely unaware of what was about to happen. He never to finish what he was going to say next. His last, to be exact, went like this.

"But I came down here so I-I WAS BORN DOWN BY THE RIVER..." the jew sang suprono loud enough for everyone in the hallway or close enough to it to hear when Bebe's face crashed into his rear end.

"THIS IS KYLE BROFLOVSKI BRINGING YOU ANOTHER EPISODE OF SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY. WANT TO HEAR A PUZZLE ABOUT MY ASS. OKAY, A HOLE, TWO CHEEKS, AND THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL. ONE OF THESE THINGS JUST DOESN'T BELONG HERE. TONIGHTS SHOW IS SPONSERED BY THE SOUND 'OO' WHICH IS THE FIRST SOUND YOU WILL EVER MAKE WHEN HAVING YOUR ASS RAMMED". Bebe could've laughed if her face wasn't stuck where it was. As fast as she could the Stevens pushed herself off the floor and Kyle, who began to grasp as if he couldn't breath.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry Kyle" she responded as the jew was gaining his breath.

Kyle raised a hand to calm her before speaking "It's alright, I'm fine. I totally-". Kyle stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Bebe. His cheeks brightened up, than his whole face. Bebe, confused by the way he was acting, looked down to see if there was something wrong with her. She than realised that her cheerleader shirt hand gotten wet, and like all white t-shirts it became transparent...revealing contents on the other side. Quickly, she raised arms to cover herself and looked back up at Kyle, and realised that his blushed had disappeared.

"Are you okay" the blonde asked as she began to get up. Kyle raised his hand to stop her.

"I hate to ruin your cloths again, so for one more time..." Kyle before he covered his face "GET DOWN!"

* * *

><p>hahaha, oh Kyle. how am I going to take care of that nosebleeding problem of yours.<p>

Give lots of reviews and love.


	5. Trapped

Trapped

A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken me awhile to start typing again. Anyway I come forth once more to continue paying tribute to Kybe pairing. I hope this chapter brings joy to many kybe lovers.

And I hope that someday in the future, Matt Stone and Trey Park will make the two a couple as well as people stop making homo sp fanfics.

Except for Mr. Garrison, Mr. Slave, Big Gay Al. Those are the only once I can accept.

Anyway enjoy chapter 5

* * *

><p>Kyle shot up from the bed in a hurry breathing rapidly. Looking around him, he found himself in the familliar room.<p>

"Nurse office?" he said in disbelief "How I end in here". A familliar voice came from outside the door "You had another run in with Stevens, only this time she was the one who got a little to close for comfort".

Kyle looked outside the door, not being able to see the person talking to him "Stan is that you?".

"Yep, I'm out here on the bench" the raven haired boy responded."I don't feel like shouting, so any questions you have can and, to a limit, will be answered when you feel good enough to walk out here".

Not understanding what Stan was talking about, Kyle found out the hard way as got to his feet and felt a sharp pain go through his tail bone."Oww, what the hell..." the red head stumbled his way out of the door. Looking over to his left, than his right, he found Stan sitting on an old wooden bench right next to the wall. Taking a moment to sit and get himself comfortable, Kyle sat in silence next to Stan.

"So what happen again?" the jew asked.

Stan turned to him. "You slipped on wet floor and nearly crashed into Bebe, who luckly was able to duck in time, and you fell face forward on the floor. Bebe tried to help you, but repeated. However she landed face first in your ass. Than you sang suprono, nose bleeded, and blacked out. I carried you back here with the help Kenny, who called Bebe a 'Fine ass, blonde basterd' because we thought you were dead".

"Well I'm not" Kyle said before putting his head into his hands.

"Yeah well, thats obvious" said the other boy before he stood up "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone and I'm sure Bebe and Wendy did the same. If your feeling better we should go home now".

"Wait-home!" Kyle face went pale "But what about class".

"Lets see, thirty minutes recess, two hour class, another thirty minutes for lunch" Stan mumbled to himself "You have been out cold for five minutes...plus three hours".

Kyle shoved his face back into his palms in embarassment."Oh man, how could I be knocked out for three hours". Stan put a tender hand on Kyle's shoulder."Think of it more like this, the new time is nearly an hour shorter than the first time. So if you have a few more nose bleeds you'll soon be able to make it through school".

"But I don't want to have anymore nosebleeds" Kyle whined.

"Yeah well I didn't want to catch chickenpox" Stan replied."So if you're ready to go, your stuff's in the office". Kyle stood up tired with a little pain still going through him.

"By the way, how did you nosebleed this time?" Stan asked. Kyle groaned loudly as he remembered the whole situation.

Thirty minutes later.

"Time for dinner bubby" a loud voice came from down stairs. Kyle got out of his bed, feeling more tired than usual. He could care less if he got anything in his stomach tonight, but, knowing he would regret it later, he walked out of his room bare-footed in a green t-shirt along with the Black Xbox pajama pants."Coming" he called out grogly. He was about to walk down the steps when Ike rushed by and nearly pushed him down. Even though the canadian didn't even bother to apologize or explain, Kyle was to tired to question.

Once down stairs and in the kitchen, Kyle found his chair and sat down in it. His mother, Sheila, had just finished putting plates down. Ike had found his chair right across Kyle's and next to Sheila's.

"Alright, now if Gerald would just come down, lazy bum..." the woman started.

Gerald, on the other hand, was already down stairs and in a foul mood "I'm coming already woman". Sheila roled her eyes."If only, than maybe I would atleast be getting some...". She continued to mutter to herself. Kyle and Ike figured out that their dad was having another problem with getting and keeping an erection just a few weeks ago before school started. Their mom was tolorent for the first week, but it proved to be a challange for her. So every now and than she just let off a tiny bit of steam. And as usual, Gerald didn't take to kindly to it, but he kept quiet infront of his sons in fear of getting served in their faces.

"So how was school today?" the man of the house asked as he sat down. Ike went on to explain how it was to be in third grade even if you're not eight. Some of the kids didn't take to kindly to him, mostly boys, mainly because his hair made him a natural womanizer. Kyle remained quiet as the family ate and talked. But Gerald took note of Kyle's quietness and began to turn his attention to his older son."And you, Kyle, how's school going for you?".

Kyle frowned as felt his father's eyes peered towards him."School was fine...". His answer was blank and remote of any interest to start a conversation with his dad. But Gerald was stubborn this night.

"What you do?" he asked, refusing to look away "Anything interesting happened today". Kyle frowned as became more aware of Gerald's stubborness.

"_Oh well, I'll give a run for his money_" Kyle thought in head before answering "I had a nosebleed, and got knocked out for three hours and five minutes". The entire table was quiet. Sheila, suprisingly, was minding her own thoughts instead of what Kyle said. Ike was cutting at his throat with his hand to signal Kyle to not go any further. Gerald, on the other hand, took great interest."Is that so?". The question was simple and plain. Kyle took a sip of his sprite nibbled the meat on his plate.

Gerald looked at his son closely."So, what made you bleed?". Kyle groaned on the inside quietly, realizing why Ike was telling him to keep quiet.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Kyle said in a down tone as he went back to eating.

"Nothing, than why did you nosebleed" his father wouldn't let it slid.

"Why does the sun rise, why does the moon shine, why must the earth be affected. Because they are and that's just how it is-"

"Don't get smart with me young man!" Gerald raised his voice a little "I asked a question, and I expect an answer".

Kyle took another long sip."I'll give you three choices. The U.S. ask North Korea to stop threatning the south, but we can expect another nuclear threat next year and the year after. A child can ask for a football helmet, but can expect a ruler and other school items. You can ask a psychic anything you want to know, but expect just what you want to hear". If looks could kill, you couldn't be sure who was winning. Gerald could have been burning holes through the younger boy's skull. But Kyle's own facial expression, which lacked any excitment, made him look as invincible as a diamond.

"Now choose. Do you want a lie, useless info, or something that would make you feel better". Kyle made it obvious that he didn't care what his father was thinking about doing to him. He's grown tired and annoyed of the head of the house over the past few weeks, and wasn't going to let him blow more steam over himself or his brother.

And Gerald was really steaming tonight."Why you...who do you think you're talking to-".

"Oh Gerald, leave the boy alone" Sheila interrupted "If he doesn't want to talk to you about school than you don't need to bother him".

"I'm his father, I have the right to know whats going on with my sons!" he shot back."And when did stop caring about what happens with him in school, you're the one who usually ask these kind of questions. Don't you want to know".

Sheila just took a sip of her own sprite."I know that both of my boys are at the top of their classes, one actually skipped to the next grade level with the help of his brother who is the smartest kid in school. What ever they do at the school is obviously good enough for that. And while I do usually ask the questions, Gerald, I'm not going to school so I don't need to know all of their little secrets". Ike mouthed _burned_ to his brother.

"Why don't you tell us about work dad" Kyle said trying to turn the attention away from him. Gerald, stunned by his kid's sudden interest, hesitated a moment before answering.

"Well, nothing really happened, nothing hard to be exact".

Sheila snorted."I think I'm having deja vu". Gerald scowled but didn't say anything. He may be a lawyer with years of experiance, but his wife could own him anytime of the week. Kyle, even with obvious handy caps, could change the old phrase to '_Like mother like son_' at certain times as well.

"Though I think I'll be getting a new client soon, I can sense these sort of things".

"Well I hope that goes good for you" Kyle said.

"Thanks" Gerald said before eating a little more on his plate.

The dinner table had become quiet again."So Kyle, how did you get a nosebleed" Sheila broke the silence. Kyle hung his head and let out a large, low moan. Adults in south park were a real piece of work.

"Don't use that tone with me young man" his mother responded. But before the preteen could open his mouth to say anything, Gerald stepped back in.

"Now hold on, didn't you just say that you don't care what goes on with them in school".

"No, I said that they make good grades" she shot back "However only one has skipped a grade. And as the woman of this house I demand to know what's going on with the other, for all we know this nosebleeding could have been going on for months".

"It only started yesterday" Kyle responded. Looking up at Ike, he could tell that he was suppost to be recieving a telephathic message right about now.

"_Are you crazy, don't give into their questions or they'll never stop_".

"_They'll do the same if I don't say anything_".

"_You fool, they'll milk you dry of everything you own even when you don't have_ _anymore_".

"_Well I'm only twelve without a job so I don't own much_".

_Don't you remember what happened when you tried to negotiated with them into letting you go to that music concert_".

"_Didn't I start an apocolyps armageddon chain reaction_".

"_YOU BROUGHT PIECE BETWEEN THE U.S. AND A THIRD WORLD COUNTRY_".

"_And didn't I end up losing my cloths_".

"_DAMN IT K_-"

"YLE, stop staring at your brother like that" Sheila interrupted making both boys blink and turn to their mother."I'm sorry, what happened".

"I was asking you why you were having nosebleeds" she repeated.

"And I was just telling your mother that she has no right to go prying through your business at school" Gerald added "After all, you're top of your classes and you helped your brother skip the second grade. I think if anyone deserves a little privacy its you my son".

"Well he's my son to, and I say that his privacy is my own" Sheila retorted. The to adults continued bickering back and forth and didn't even notice that Kyle had gotten up and took his plate to the kitchen. When he got back he noticed that Ike had left and that his parents where still going at it. Walking up the stairs, he found his kid brother standing up at the top. Ike leaned against the wall to let his elder brother pass.

Once Kyle walked pass and had his back towards Ike, the canadian spoke."You knew they would start fighting, you just baited them and played along". Kyle stood still and didn't say anything.

"Tell me big brother, whats going on through that head of yours" Ike's tone was a stone, cold and heavy.

Kyle signed loudly."First you tell me Ike, what color does green stand for".

"Huh" Ike said not understanding where this was going.

"Green is the color of the grass, leaves, and flowers from time to time".

"You mean life, does green stand for life".

"Maybe, but..." Kyle paused for a moment and turned to look down at Ike, taking the time to show him his Emerald Green Eyes "Green is also the color of the serpent hidden within that grass". Kyle turned around complete, got down on one knee...eye to eye with Ike.

"Question is, does this snake deliver death with a kiss...or does it strangle your soul out of your body with your every exhale of air".

Ike went pale for a moment. Than he took a step back...and fell down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD, IKE" Kyle screamed realising he scared his brother a little to hard.

"I'm okay" the canadian answered in a squeaky voice.

"I'm so, sorry. Are you sure you're okay?".

"Yeah, totally".

"Can you see a bright light?".

"What-no, infact I can see the Dining Room...actually I can see inside the Dining Room".

"What can you see in there".

"Well there's mom and dad, and they're still fight". "

"Well that's typical of them".

"Oh, dad just slapped mom. Now mom punched dad. They're staring at each other. Now they're making out. Dad knocked almost everything off the table. He just slammed mom on it. He's got it. He's got it. HE'S GOT IT! Ah, he just lost it. Mom grabbed one of the plates. She slammed it against his head. She's reaching for a knife-".

Kyle decided that was enough for one night and went to his room.

Adults in south park were a real piece of work.

* * *

><p>"All right kids. glad you're all here so that can tell you something thats important...but likely not to listen to it anyway" Mr. Garrison said as he got everyone's attention "By the way, Kyle, why didn't you come back to class after recess".<p>

Up until now, Kyle was having a great day. No run in's with Stevens, a perfect thirty minute recess with some football(though he was still considered scrawny on the team), and currently a good class time of nearly two hours. Yep the day was going by smooth, he probably would made it to lunch just okay if his teacher hadn't just realize him. The room was staring at Kyle, waiting for an answer. Stan and Kenny knew why, Wendy and Bebe knew why. But everybody else was left to guess what happened.

"I had to go to nurse's office" the boy answered.

"Why?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"I got into an accident" he answered again.

"What kind of accident?" Garrison asked again.

"The kind of accident that you get sent to the nurse's office for" Kyle's new answer came with a side note that said "_I can play this game all_ _day_".

"What _kind_ of kind of accident that you get sent to the nurse's office for?" Garrison's own question came with a side not that said "_Challange Accepted, BITCH_". Just than the bell rang and signaled everyone that it was time to go to lunch.

"Now hold on you little basterds, the school demands that we give you a project to start off the year" Mr. Garrison spoke to the class, which was anxious to leave but didn't really mind staying for abit to listen to their old teacher.

"Let's see, I don't really care, so lets say..." the gray hair man took a moment to think."Okay, write an essay about the summer or why the school shouldn't waste it's time teaching retards. No less than a page Clyde/Cartman, and good god, no more than two pages Wendy/Kyle. Have it in by next friday". Garrison made it obvious that he didn't want the brainiacs raping his slow mind with thousand of words.

"Anyway, thats it. Have a good lunch and day".

As they walked down to their lockers, Kyle took the time to ask Stan some questions.

"Hey Stan, do you know where-" the red head started but was interrupted."Where Bebe is? She's probably trying to avoid anymore wierd contacts with you, no offense".

Kyle scowled at his friend."No you idiot, I was asking about Jimmy". Kyle had not really seen Bebe that much today outside of the classroom. He continued taking Ike's advice, which was suprisingly useful, and was keeping his mouth shut. But the guilt was continued to eat away at his mind like a school of piranhas.

"I havent seen since school started".

Stan took a moment to look at Kyle in wonder."You didn't know. Oh right, nurse's office". The raven head motioned the jew to follow him and the two left the lockers and headed straight to the cafeteria. Once there and past the doors, Kyle noticed a change in the room.

"Is those Plasma Screen T.V.s on the walls" Kyle said noticing the black screens.

Stan nodded his head and smiled."Yep, I guess the school wanted to try something new. And if you just wait one more second". Just as he finished, the T.V.s turned on.

"W-welcome to anoth-her 'Lunch Time with Jimmy' fellow school mates" said the boy who sat in a chair behind a desk with his cruches to the side "Today we'll be having Pizza, Chicken Tenders with a side of fries, and a choice of a chocolate chip cookie or vanilla pudding. The rest of the day will be sunny with just a few clouds in the sky, so perfect whether. We'll also be getting out of school early again like we will for the next two days. We will also be accepting funny videos and other comedies starting next monday. Thank you for another 'Lunch Time with Jimmy', G-g-good Bye".

Kyle stared in awe at the screens as they turned off.

"Pretty cool right" Stan said as he playfully shoved Kyle "And you heard what he said in the end right, we can make videos and have them put on the T.V. for everyone to see during lunch".

"You're talking those films we made with Ike?" Kyle said mentioning the film's the fours boys plus Ike made over the summer. Sometimes when they had nothing better to do, they had a camera on their phones or one at their houses to film the funny moments of summer. At first it was for memory, but now it became something much more.

"Hell Yeah" Stan said before the two high fived each.

"Can't wait till next week man" Kyle said thinking of they would have.

"I know" Stan was equally excited "Now lets grab some grub, I'm starving". It was then that a frown appeared on Kyle's face.

Shaking his head and mouthing the word _shit_, the jew left his friend to wonder what the problem.

"What's up, Kyle".

"I forgot to get lunch money from my parents".

"They're still fighting?".

"Yeah, those two should get some viagra already so they can stop forgetting that I excist" said Kyle before he left the cafeteria "I'm going to my locker to take care of somethings, see you later".

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a certain canadian flirting with a few little ladies.

"Wow Ike you really skipped to the third grade?" asked an amazed Sally Bands.

"Sure did, and only two kids out of the first grade did that" Ike responded with full confidence.

"Was the other one Filmore?" Jenny questioned.

"Thats right, he's pretty smart for a seven year old" Ike didn't let name of his rival dimenish his feature.

"But you're five" said Flora.

"Yeah, doesn't that make you smarter than him" Sally commented.

"You have to be" added Jenny.

"Doesn't really matter to me, I just do what I do" the young canadian said, practically bathing in their praise."Because I'm Ike Broflovski, little brother of Kyle Broflovski. And we do what we do".

"I knew I made the right choice when electing you for our president during Kindergarten" said the sweet little Flora.

"Yeah, you're really cool" added Jenny.

"Hey, Ike?" Sally gained the attention of the other little kids plus the boy "Can we touch your amazing hair".

Ike raised a hand to stop the other girls who were beginning to ask the same."Sorry girls, but professionals only".

"Awww" the trio whined and began to walk away with their heads down.

"But I'm offering lessons, with a free test subject" Ike words pulled the three seven year olds back over to him who began to giggle as they laid their small fingers on the raven black hair.

"Alright ladies, lightly, softly, and don't forget to add some love" Ike chuckled from his position and winked at Kyle, who just realized he was standing there with his mouth wide open. Hesitating for a second, Kyle walked away from the sight of his little brother's flirting.

He just shook his head on the way to his locker."There's going to be a few more Broflovskis before I'm even done with Highschool if that kid is at school".

Upon reach his locker, he took the moment to add in the number code. Once opened, he found something rather interesting on the inside.

"What's this" said Kyle as he pulled out a small brown bag and reached inside "Is this a sandwich?". Pulling it out, he found that it was a ham sandwich.

"That basterd, Cartman's trying to get back at me for the Cheesy Poofs" Kyle nearly shouted as he lifted the ham sandwich, getting ready to slam it on the ground. When all of a sudden, something pink came out of the meat. Looking down at where it landed, Kyle saw a note folded small.

Picking it up, he unfolded it and looked at the contents on the inside.

"_Wait, don't eat me!_" It said at the top.

"_I hope you're not pulling this out of your mouth right now, maybe I shoul've stuck it to the side, sorry. But besides that I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope you can except this sandwich as an apology. Don't worry it's not ham, it Turkey Pastramy_".

Upon learning that there was a complete difference, Kyle wolfed down the meat and bread like a full meal skip the prayer. When he was done, he looked backed at the note and continued to read.

"_You're probably wondering who I am, sorry I can't say. Sorry I not really telling you anything useful. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you up til now. So there, Sorry_".

The note ended with what looked like a lipstick stain. Leaning forward to get a closer look, Kyle unintentionally sniffed it slightly.

"BEBE!" he couldn't keep himself from shouting, recognizing the scent of the blonde girl from before.

It was than that a scream rose up from behind and nearly scared him half to death. Turning around, Kyle saw Bebe Stevens sitting on the floor.

"Oww, that hurt" said the blonde before she realized Kyle was staring at her "Waaah! I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I just wanted to make sure you got the sandwich and the note. I got scared when I saw you were getting ready to throw it on the floor so I thought that you were really mad, sorry. But than you found the note, read it, ate the sandwich, and you didn't even eat the note at first so I'm really happy about that. I really wanted to apologize up front to you but I was to scared for that, so I'm sorry again. But you still accepted my apology via sandwich so I'm glad. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused, and well...I'm sorry".

Kyle just stared down at Bebe who looked down at the ground."So, can you forgive me?".

Not realizing what was going on, Kyle just reached a hand down. At first Bebe just stared at it, than looked up at Kyle with questioning blue eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Bebe, you're cool with me" said the Broflovski with a warm smile. Sniffing a little, Bebe took the hand.

"Thank you _sniff_, I thought that you were mad and sick of me" she said as Kyle pulled her off the ground. She was lighter than he thought, even though she was just an inch or two below his height.

"You're kidding right, I could never be sick of you".

"Really?"

"Of coarse, what made you think other wise".

"Well the other day with Eric, and when you went to the nurse's office twice".

"Oh that, I was trying to apologize to you" Kyle explained "Infact let me start now. Bebe Stevens, I apologize for that run in we had on monday. Please forgive for taking so long to tell you these words".

Bebe smiled with pink cheeks."Oh that's okay, there's nothing really to forgive. I know you didn't really mean it."

Kyle returned the smile."Uh, quick question though".

"Hmm?".

"How did you get into my locker". Bebe's cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the blonde said as she took a step forward "I hope I don't look like a stalker to you right now. I just wanted let you know that I"m sor-".

Before Bebe could finish the last of her sentence, she slipped on the brown paper bag she had put the sandwich. Kyle moved forward to capture her, but ended up acting as her cushion as she knocked on his back.

In a second, Kyle got into the familiar feeling of being high again.

"_This feeling...it's so goood_" the Broflovski thought in his head. Than he realized that he couldn't see anything with Bebe on top of him.

"Where everything go" he tried to speak, but sounded like Kenny through whatever was blocking his mouth.

"Ooh!" Bebe shivered on top of him before lifting up. It was than that Kyle realized what had been blocking him.

Though it took her a moment to figure out as well, Bebe caught on quickly when the red head's cheek started brighten to a familiar rose.

"AHH! I'm really sorry. I'm so clumsy" the blonde as she tried to back off.

Bebe had to move quick, Kyle's cheeks were starting to reach their deepest color. But the problem was that in her position she was already sitting on Kyle's stomach. And while she did try to slid off of him, his raised knees prevented her from going in furthur.

As for Kyle, the boy was trying to control what was coming. But wasn't able to focus with Bebe moving on top of him. At first she tried to slid back, but than she stopped. Which left her in a very peculiar spot on his body. And once there, Kyle was mind blown.

He looked up at Bebe, who returned his gaze. His blush had disappeared, and they could expect what that meant.

But a new feeling was developing in Kyle. And time froze as the two stared at each other. Niether truly sure how far they had gone.

* * *

><p>In case your wondering. Yes, its a boner. Thanks for reading guys. I'm DRAGONGHOST, DG for short, and you're reading a kybe fanfic.<p> 


	6. Deadly Desires

Deadly Desires

HEY, hows it going. Sorry it took me awhile to start writting for this fanfic again.

But I got my motivation back so lets do this!

* * *

><p>"K-kyle..." stuttered Bebe as she stared down at the red head "What is that thing poking me?".<p>

The question, however pure, simple, and easy to answer, should've been easier to answer than what Kyle was making it to be.

"Uuh, well you see. Its mine, and it happens to be in my pants at the same time" Kyle stated with careful thinking.

"So, its yours and its in your pants?" repeated the blonde "Is this a riddle because thats not exactly my cup of tea".

"Well no, its in my pants because its mine and because its mine I decided to keep it my pants".

Silence had never been so loud.

"So its in your pants because its yours and because it's yours you've decided to keep it in your pants".

Kyle snapped his fingers before commenting."That's exactly what I'm saying".

"Oh, haha, I totally understand now" Bebe chuckle nearly gave the boy a heart attack "Its yours and its in your pants because its yours".

"Exactly!" said the boy as he his raised his hands "Its so hard to get people to understand these kinds of thing. You, Bebe Steven, are alot smarter than alot of people".

"Oh I wouldn't say that" the blonde smiled at his comment.

"Its true!" Kyle said as his own smiled appeared and he forgot the situation they were in."Your probably the smartest girl in school".

"Oh, stop it you" Bebe blushed a little "Everyone knows Wendy is the smartest".

"Okay than your the smartest blonde in school" Kyle's advance caused her to giggle a little this time. Kyle watched for a moment as she did so, taking in the glow of her golden hair, shine of her face. And most importantly, the blue jewels that had adverted their attention him just a second ago. Several years ago he probably couldn't have cared less about hot she looked to him. But he had changed over the past few years. He was begining to notice and look at girls more often than he usually would. Not that he was perverted or anything, he just had a slight change in judgement.

Kyle looked closer at Bebe, she had grown very attractive over the last two years. Infact she was crossing the borderline between pretty and beautiful.

"_Did I really run away from this when I was eight years old_" Kyle thought to himself "_That's gotta be bullsh-_".

"So what is it?" Bebe's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

Kyle blinked in confusement."I'm sorry, what was the question?".

"What is it?"repeated the blonde.

"What is it what?".

"The thing that's yours and is in your pants because it's yours".

"Oh that thing?"Kyle took a breath of air as he remembered the past few minutes "Why do want to know?".

"Because, this is gonna sound crazy..." Bebe started "But I think it just moved".

* * *

><p>We take this moment to zoom deep within Kyle Broflovski head, his mind, and finally his subconscious. We come to building structure with resembles the Roman Colosseums. Withing it is a large lake at the bottom and a crowd filling the seats. The crowd however is not feeled with regular people, but thousand of Kyle Broflovskies dressed in Roman outfits with a name tags.<p>

One Kyle, with the word Judgement on his name tag sat where the Cesar, sat with two other Kyles.

"Let the court be in session" Judgement said before he waved a hand. The lake below them shimmered with ripples before the image of Bebe ontop of Kyle reappeared with it.

"Because, this is gonna sound crazy..." Bebe started "But I think it just moved".

The thousand gasped in shocked and began talking amongst themselves.

"Silence!" Judgement didn't exactly shout to his fellow Kyles, but his voice was heard as everyone calmed down. Turning to the Kyle on his left, he asked him to come forward.

The new Kyle, who's name tag said wisdom, spoke."Obviously we can't just tell her the answer to her own question, for good reasons, so any suggestions on what we should say?".

The Kyles muttered to one another for time before one stood up and said "Why can't we tell her".

"Because, Curiosity, that would definetly kill the cat" Wisdom responded.

"But doesn't she like cats?".

"I think what Wisdom is trying to say is that it would only make things worse" Logic who sat on the other side of the colosseum spoke.

"Gahh" grunted another Kyle right next to him.

"I believe Wrath has something to say" Logic commented.

The whole colosseum turned to Wrath who stood up."Ok, she's not a racist, fatass Hitler. But why is she asking these question instead of getting off of him. It makes me so...so-".

"ME!" cried out Frustration.

"YEAH, FUCKING YOU! THATS HOW I FEEL" Wrath roared making the whole colosseum start speaking at once.

"Everyone please" another Kyle, Reason, spoke up "Everyone please calm down".

"Why should we calm?" Curiosity was not helping.

The crowd was in an uproar refusing to silence themselves. Then the Kyle on right side of Judgement walked forward to join the other two. As he did so, the enter colosseum slowly but surely began to calm again and gave him their attention. And when everyone was focused on the Kyle as he came to a stop, even Lazy and Stubberness, he let his voice move through the Audiance.

"That's better" Leadership voice was a broad but calm one "Now than can anyone tell me how to respond to the situation at hand".

"Maybe she won't be mad if we tell her the truth".

"That's a nice thought Gullible, but maybe later" Leadership turned back to the rest of the crowd."Anyone else have an-".

"Oy! Leadership" Ignorance interrupted the conscious and stole the attention, even though the attention he got was mostly glares.

"Yes, you have something to say?".

"The thought just came to me while you were saying some stuff, but have you noticed anything different about the boy and the counsels behavior".

Leadership turned back to Wisdom who nodded in agreement to Ignorance's word.

"And your point about this change is?".

"Well just year ago everything had order and whatever. Court went by faster and we didn't have this much trouble on making decisions".

"Yes, continue" Leadership made direct eye contact with Ignorance.

"Well all I'm saying is that none of this mess started until the new guy showed up on the twelveth anniversory of the counsel".

Ignorance pointed in one direction and Leadership, Wisdom, and just about everyone followed his finger. Right on the opposite side of where the Top Three sat was another throne like area. In it sat another Kyle Broflovski, though his appearence was different from everyone else. For one he didn't wear the green hat like everyone else did. And instead of a Roman like outfit he just wore short jeans.

"Who are you?" asked Leadership. The other Kyle smiled and waved to his peers. This caused Wrath to get into temper fit.

"Hey! Are you the one causing all these problems? Are you the reason I feel so...what was it again".

"Me!" cried out Frustration.

"YEAH, FUCKING YOU!".

The other Kyle laughed before saying "Kinky, I like it".

"What?" cried the entire colosseum. The new Kyle, with the word 'Lust' on his name tag, just waved aside their voices.

"Look here you sicko, don't make me come over there and shove this foot right up your-" Wrath was interrupted by Leadership causing Lust to burst in laughter.

"Hey I like this guy" said Humor as Lust settled down.

Leadership took another step and drew the attention of the Kyle."Are you the one causing these problems".

"Ooh, assertive and straight to the point" a blush appeared on Lust's face "I like it". Another groan went throughout the colosseum.

"Well, are you?" Leadership remained unwavered.

"Of coarse not" Lust answered "I'm like everybody else here. I help with the problem". The Kyles within the colosseum raised questioning looks on there faces.

"_Sign _Remember when Cartman tried to get Family Guy cancelled and we beat the shit out of him, that was Wrath getting us through the problem". Mutters went throughout the crowd and Wrath looked up in surprisement with the attention he was getting.

Blushing like mad, he tried to look unconcerned."Bahh, I was just doing my job".

"And when South Park losses it's sanity on a daily bases, we have Wisdom and Logic" Lust turned to the two other Kyles on the other side of the colosseum.

"Of coarse, who else could you turn to" Logic said.

"And whenever we need to make a decision on moral we have-"

"Moral" interrupted Humor who earned himself of few laughs.

"Hmm, I was going to say Leadership but Moral does just fine" added Lust before licking his lips."Oh yes, he does just right. My mind may be in the gutter when I say it but he does just right".

Wrath growled before hissing out the words "Your point?".

"I'm just here to help us deal and cope with the problem to the best of my abilities and to the counsel's liking".

Gullible brightened up abit before saying "You mean we'll really like it".

Lust turned his sights on the innocent Kyle before smiling."Oh, you'll like it!".

"Hurray!" Gullible couldn't contain his excitment.

Lust responded by hugging himself and whispering "Such innocence...I like-".

"If you say 'I like it' one more time, I'm going to come over ther and-" Wrath was stopped by Logic who turned to Lust.

"So what do you think we should tell Bebe, seeing how your the expert here".

Lust turned to the lake at the bottom for a moment to see what was happening between Kyle and Bebe before turning to the counsel."I believe I have come up with a solution".

Leadership leaned forward and the colosseum grew quiet.

"Ahem, role the tape again" Lust called out as the lake rewinded the situation and played again.

"Because, this is gonna sound crazy..." Bebe started "But I think it just moved".

"Well Ms. Stevens that right there is a very special friend of mines who I have yet to shake hands with but I hope to introduce you to very soon".

The colosseum went quiet for a moment as they tried to understand what he meant. Than all of a sudden Wrath's shoe went sailing through the air and hit Lust in the face.

"Ouch, Wrath that hurt!"

"You perverted punk, if I ever hear you talk that way again I'm gonna-" Wrath was once more interrupted.

"Wrath apologize" said Leadership as the entire counsel glared at the Kyle missing a shoe.

"WHAT! Why he's the one that started this crap".

"Two wrongs don't make a write" responded Wisdom.

"But-"

"You should apologize, he was only helping the best way he could" Logic own opinion made the other Kyle listen.

"Okay fine!" said Wrath before turning back to Lust."Hey Lust, sorry for hitting you can you please forgive me".

"Oh that okay Wrath" said Lust suddenly cheerful.

"It is?" the other Kyle was a little taken back by the new attitude.

"Yeah, I liked it!".

"MOTHERFUCKER!".

* * *

><p>Back in the real world.<p>

Kyle just looked up at Bebe as his mind raced back and forth."Well, you see...the thing is that-".

Before Kyle could explain himself a familiar voice called out to the blonde.

"Bebe, where are you?" said the voice knocking both Kyle and Bebe back into the reality of their situation.

"Oh no, Wendy's coming" said Bebe as she looked behind her. The thought of being seen by Wendy at moment nearly drove Kyle insane. In no time at all, he threw himself up and landed right on top of Bebe between her legs.

"What where?" said the red head as he looked down the hall. She wasn't there yet but the sounds of her footsteps were starting to appear.

"Kyle you have to get off me!" Bebe tried to keep her voice calm as possible. Knowing that their new position wasn't going to look any better than their first, Kyle took Bebe's advice and picked himself up. Once his feet he reached down with his hand to help the blonde onto her's.

Half way up the girl smiled and said."Thanks Kyle, I really appreciate the han-". Before Bebe could finish the word 'hand' she stepped on the brown paper bag she brought the sandwich in. Thus summoning their old nemises, slipping/tripping(which ever you choose). When that happened she tripped forward into Kyle who tried to catch but was pushed back into the lockers on impact. He felt like blackening out for a moment but began to regain conscious.

Only to find himself in another sticky situation.

Her ocean blue eyes staring deep into his emerald green ones, the glow of her golden, and the smell of her scent all put Kyle into another zone. Zone without worry or concern, but pure ecstasy.

Kyle released on moan, but found that muffled as if it had hit a wall. At the same time Bebe returned the sounds of pleasure, only to have them vibrate against the jew's mouth. That's when he wondered how closed he and Bebe.

As if she could see the question in his eyes, Bebe slowly pulled her head back and the two could feel their lips parting. What's more, driving Kyle's sanity out the window, when the red head looked down he could see her large breast pressed firmly against his own torso. He had only noticed them four times in his life. One when they first started to develope back in the fourth grade. Two and three were in the last two days. But this new moment, the fourth, was very different. This time he was fully conscious and aware who and where he was. Bebe, who hadn't been paying to where Kyle's eyes were looking, could feel her hands resting around his hip. Years ago Kyle's rear end was the center of her attention, and now she was just inches from actually feeling it.

This had to be a dream.

Than by some alien impulse the two looked back at each other and began to lean in closer. Bebe's hands went down south behind Kyle, while Kyle himself pulled her closer to him to feel softness of her chest. As the two leaned closer, they prepared to deliver another kiss.

"Bebe?" Wendy's voice rattled both of them as they turned their backs on eachother. Kyle's head banged against the locker and Bebe's hands behind her back. Both taking a moment of silence.

The blonde looked back at Kyle, wanting to say something. Opening her to say something. But the sound of her footstep was all that answered him as she left to find her best friend.

Kyle just stood there at his locker. Not really sure about just happened, or if it did in the first place. The impact the kiss had on him was more powerful than the one several years ago, but different. A feeling of being-.

"Yo, Kyle" a voice came the left and interrupted Kyle's thinking. Turning over, he saw Ike looking up at him. However his appearence change a little, for one his hair had a little glitter in it. And he had what seemed to be a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Mom forgot to give you lunch money to, eh? Lets go home and empty the refridgerator so they finally get the message and stop forgetting us" Ike put on a smile as he started to walk down the hall, sooned to be followed by Kyle.

Kyle couldn't help but stare at his little brother's face.

"Something wrong?" question the canadian when he noticed the red head staring. Before Kyle could answer, Ike used his thumb to wipe the lipstick off his cheek and looked at it to confirm his belief.

Turning back Kyle with a chuckle, the younger jew responded "Hehe, girls huh? Guess its just a little something about me and a little something about them".

Kyle nodded his response as he continued down the hall.

"Y' tu? Kyle" Ike mimic one of Shakesphere's lines.

"Huh?" Kyle became confused.

"I saw Bebe pass by twice. First heading your way than going to Wendy" Ike's tone actually became more of a serious/curious one rather than playfull."Not saying that anything happened between you guys, I know her locker is close to yours. It's just the last few days has been, hmmm, eventful".

Kyle took a moment to think to himself, entering something like semi-trance. He remembered the moment, the feeling, the kiss. But he also remembered how he felt when the two just snapped out of it. Like they were trying to get back to normal, to forget what just happened.

"No, nothing happened" said Kyle as the two walked out the school's front doors and started down the sidewalk. Kyle's voice was without emotion, and, both he and Ike, knew this clearly told the younger of the two that his older brother mean't the exact opposite.

He wouldn't push him, though, into answering him with the truth. Thus Kyle thanked Ike silently.

The walk home was quiet but unexpectantly fast, and once inside the two helped themselve to some microwaveble meals and had what seemed to be a small feast. It was like a feast between kings and lords making jolly and merry, telling jokes they normally wouldn't breath near their parents, and stuffing their faces to satisfy their appitiet. Though, Kyle, found that he could not eat as much as his brother and suddenly remembered why.

The flavor of the turkey came back to him, reminding him of Bebe who prepared it for him. At the time when he had the sandwich in his hands he felt like whoever gave it to him was savior. A smile appeared on his faces, not from ear to ear but still true.

"That was a good sandwich though" Kyle suddenly said out loud.

"You say something?" said Ike.

"Huh-Oh, no" responded Kyle as he just stared back at the table.

Ike frowned."Are you ok, Kyle?".

The older of the two shook his head and smiled before getting up."I'm fine, just a little tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap". And with that said Kyle left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Once in his room he closed the door, took of his orange jacket and green hat, and laid down on his bed. Then he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

"Gah, whats wrong with me!" said the boy after his attempt for rest failed. As soon as he had closed his eyes the memory of the young blonde became clear as day. However, even when he opened them Bebe refused to leave his mind.

"It was just one kiss, nothing else, and it was an accident". Kyle just couldn't understand. This wasn't his first kiss, though he didn't have that many(two, three counting the new one). And his first kiss was already Bebe so it shouldn't have bothered him, but that time they were just young. Than he remembered that he had tried to kiss her a second time.

"What was I thinking!" his hands gripped his red hair as if to keep his head from exploding."All I ever wanted to do was apologize for...for-".

The most strangest thing that could've happened at the moment just did, Kyle had forgotten nearly everything about what happened in the past few days. Not that he didn't remember going to school, talking to friends, or even running into Bebe each day. He forgotten why he had been sorry.

Why did he feel so bad that it was eating away at him. Why did he feel so guilty.

"Why do I feel bad for doing something that was an accident, a mistakes, a coincidence" Kyle became even more frantic."So why? It's not like I-".

The sudden truth dawned on Kyle and interrupted him as he started to take it in.

"Is it because...I enjoyed it". Never once did the thought of him actually enjoying being put in those situations cross Kyle's mind until this moment. But now everthing that was hidden in his subconscious openly swarmed his head. He like it, enjoyed it, long for it. How it took him this long to figure it out was a bit of a mysterious, but not as much as the next question that appeared in his head.

"But...why" the red head said quietly."What makes it feel so good?".

Ike's voice came back to him."_Put your hands in your face again_" it said softly. Kyle, half-consciously, obeyed the voice and brought his hands over his eyes once more and inhaled deeply. The scent of the young blonde was still strong since he had held her not to long ago, and it made him curl up into a ball on his as if to keep closer to him more than ever possible.

"They were so soft" Kyle whispered to himself. Than he placed a hand on his chest, where he practically forced them against when he tried to kiss Bebe a second time. The sudden memory of of trying to kiss Bebe a second reminded him who he was pressed so closly to. The image of her body made him hug himself tighter. And her presense-

"Ngh!" a sharp pain snapped Kyle back to reality. Looking around, he tried to sit up when it hit him again. Kyle pressed his hands around his bed to see what was bothering him, and when he found nothing he started to search his body. That's when the pain striked once more and allowed him to pinpoint it's exact location.

Kyle's eyes widden as his fingers found what they had looking for."What's going on" was all he said before taking off his pants. Once the jeans were thrown on the floor, the jews looked down to see his penis, about six inches, standing up in his underwear.

Her mere presense in his mind turned him on, gave him his first boner, and made him want to do something about it.

Slowly, and still half-consciously, Kyle slipped his hand into his drawers and felt his member. It was just as hard as it looked and even hotter than what he thought. Slowly raising his hands, he felt a liquid coming down from the top onto his finger. The premature cum was sticky and slightly, coming down in tiny trickles. When he finally touched the head of his penis, a shiver of pleasure ran through him.

"_More_" Kyle said himself before his hand slidded back down to the base of his cock and started it's way back up."_I want more_"! Kyle's hand went back and forth, at first taking its time than searching for a rythym. But once he began to understand what he was doing his pace quickend.

Kyle began to enter another zone during this moment. A zone where minutes became hours and where oceans became sky. A zone where anything, everything, and even nothing revolved around pleasure.

As Kyle began to feel like he getting close to what he could be considered his peak, the images of Bebe Stevens appeared in his mind. They showed her ontop of him, him ontop her, her wet t-shirt, the kiss they shared for a few seconds, and their bodies pressed-no, held together. Each picture drew him nearer and nearer to edge.

"This. Feeling...Going. To. Cum!" Kyle nearly shouted the last words before he went into what we could overdrive. His hand raced up and down his length, rubbing precum from the tip to the base. When finally did reach the top, Kyle expected himself to shout, to scream, to howl for as if his life depended on it. What happened next was a complete mystery.

All of during his moaning and pleading to cum, another image of Bebe entered his mind. It was when she was ontop of him, but more zoomed in so he didn't know until he saw her smile and giggle a little bit. All of a sudden the image began to fade away, leaving only a black room in his mind. As it disappeared, the feeling of pleasure also faded away from Kyle's lower end. Looking down, he saw that his length began to sink back down as well.

"What?" his voice was slightly raspy."No, it's not enough". Kyle than saw something out of the of his eye. Looking over he saw the screen of his computer, and within it his reflection. He had no idea he had become some sweaty, but that wasn't what really caught his attention. What caught his attention was his face.

And as the deep shades of red began to disappear from his cheeks, the boy could say two finally words.

"Oh...Shit!"

* * *

><p>Kyle opened his eyes to a rather familiar sight.<p>

"Nurse's Office?" he said weakly.

"No" a familiar voice came from his side. Looking over to his right, Kyle saw Stan siting over him. The raven haired boy eyes were so serious that Kyle almost over looked the bags under his eyes. His face pale as if no drop of blood dared to rise there. If anything Stan looked like he really went back to being a goth.

"What's with that look on you face dude, you realized you can't exist without Wendy" Kyle's train of thought slower than usual. Stan smiled before raising a hand above the red head who gripped it. It was than that he noticed four other faces appear above him.

"Jeez man, when I saw you I thought that the universe decided that I needed a sidekick" Kenny said through scarf as his eyes smiled in their own special way.

"Dude, you made me believe I was going to be an only child. And I'm adopted!" Ike's own eyes were slightly red but were shut tight as he gave his older brother a huge grin.

"_Sniff, sniff_. Oh Kyle, you're alive. I thought you were a goner" Eric was suprisingly the only one crying.

"Eh? Cartman, you're crying?" questioned the boy as he sat up.

Standing on his knees next to the bed, Eric pressed his head into the covers "Of coarse I am man, do you know how I felt while watching you in this bed. You shouldn't do things like that to me man. I'm big bone, you know I can get sensative and overreact".

"Uh-well I'm...sorry for scaring you...dude". It was then that Eric raised his head to reveal that his faces was completely dry of any form of moisture, much less tears.

"What do you mean scared. I was talking about false hope".

"What?" Kyle's voice went flat as if he had been expeacting this, and on a subconscious level he did.

"You were knocked out for a whole day and a half, I honestly thought that the beautiful lord had answered my prayer and cast your soul down to hell be Satan's little bitch, forced to wear nothing besides a thong, an apron, and one of those red balls that my mom uses to gag herself but has holes in it so drool can come out-".

"OK, we get it! Sorry I didn't get cast down into the depths of hell fatass".

It was than that Kyle turned to the fourth member in the room. Looking over, he saw Wendy with a slight blush over her face, no doubt hearing his comment about her and Stan, and a look of concern and relief.

"Uh hey Wendy" Kyle said as his voice became less weak.

"Oh-uh, hey Kyle" Wendy walked over to the bed and took Kyle's other hand, giving it a firm squeeze."You had me worried". She allowed her eyes to wonder to the other boy holding the red head's other hand.

"Both of us".

"All of us" added Stan.

Wendy looked at him once more before turning back to Kyle "Yeah, even Bebe".

"Bebe?" the sound of her name caused Kyle to start thinking more properly. It was then that he really began to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Where am I" question Broflovski. The room, though simular to the nurse's office, was different.

"You're at the Hell's Pass hospital" said Stan."You had another nosebleed".

"Just another nosebleed, isn't the hospital a little to dramatic" said Kyle trying to sound positive."I bet this one was shorter than the last, just like you said Stan".

Ike step closer Kyle, drawing his attention."No, bro, it wasn't".

Kyle's face showed complete confusement."What do you mean".

"You have been out since wednesday" said Ike.

"O.K. What day is today?".

"It's friday morning, we've practically been here since thursday after school" Ike began to back away."We almost thought that this hospital was going to own up to its name". Stan got up as both he and Wendy let go of his hands.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Kyle.

"We have to go to school dude, and now that we know you're okay I think we can make it through another day" said Stan as they started to leave."Don't worry, your parents are here to. Who knows, you might get to go home early".

Just as everyone walked out the door, Kyle called out to one member.

"Wait, Wendy". The girl with the purple jacket turned back to the red head as the other boys left the room.

"Yeah?".

"You said that even Bebe was worried about me?".

"Oh-uh yeah, she wanted you to know that she was sorry. Though I don't know why" said Wendy as she started to walk out the door but stopped."Hey Kyle, what you said earlier..."

"Hmm?".

"Did-Did you..." Wendy looked as if she wanted to say something, her face showed the all to familiar look of guilt. Than it was erased by a new look as if she remembered something else.

"Goodbye, Kyle. Get well soon".

And with that she was gone. Leaving Kyle to sit there and wonder.

"Bebe...worried about me".

* * *

><p>Hey guys, WAZZUP!<p>

First I wanna thank all of those who had read and **reviewed **my fanfic, along with those who have been following me all the way up to. So this is for MissSouthPark, Lillyfan123, Archangel RG91, LoveLaurel101, Ailodierap, tmcala, BubbleG00se, Guest, dexter, and of coarse MOZAdventure.

Second I wanna apologize for all the time it's taken me to upload this chapter and I promise to_ try_ and get the next up quicker.

Third...I wanna talk to that guest of mines who's reviewed two of my chapters.

Sure dude I'll work on my spelling just as soon as you do on your attitude. No you're not the only one who can see the mistakes I've made and even if you were, who cares...you want a cookie or something. Excuse me if I seem to be overreacting by saying unnessasary things but that's pretty much what your reviews are. I am not the first writer to make such mistakes nor will I be the last. Hundreds-no, thousand...nah thats not right.

MILLIONS of Fanfic writers type decent fanfics with plenty of mistakes. You see, not all of us are blessed with either the sharp eye or good system that will fix the mistakes we make when we actually try to correct them in the middle of the night just so we can make the near perfect story to please people like yourself. And by people I mean those who can obviously just critisize me even though they don't have a fanfic account or have even published fanfic. Now don't get me wrong, almost everybody tells me took work on my errors, so I'm not singling you out for that. But atleast they have the common curtisy here to atleast say something nice, so yeah I am singling you out for that.

Now I believe even guest have the natural right to review fics, it is a review after all and the right to do so is not a priviledge. This is the only reason why I allow anomynous reviews like yourself. But you have no right to come on here and practically troll my fic, that my friend **is** a priviledge reserved for actual writers who write actual fics.

I write to please/entertain both those who write fanfic and simply read it, so the least you can do when you review is please me(or anybody else who you happen to be reviewing) and say something nice next time you want to act all mighty and superior to actual fanfic writers. Cause until you are one of us and truly understand one us than by all means take your trolling review and stick where the sun ain't shining so I can't see it. I mean c'mon dude, I cherish the reviews people leave for me. Give me a review I wanna remember.

Well besides all that thank you everybody who's been reading and reviewing my fanfic Temptation and Distractions have no limits. Please leave **lots** of review so I can see what you think along with lots of love for the fic itself.

My name is DRAGONGHOST, DG for short, and I'm out!


	7. The ProblemSolution

The Problem...And The Solution

Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to start typing again. But I'm here now to continue this fanfic.

PS: Oh yeah, _**REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ti<em>ck _Tock._

Bebe stared at the clock on the wall, as she had for the past couple of hours. Many would think she was praying for it to move faster, and after a moment of questioning herself, she found herself wondering why she was staring at the device. She didn't find Mr. Garrison's class boring like other kids, in fact she swam in the knowledge any of her teachers poured into her mind. Though every now and then when the class was long she would stare at the clock. However today was a short day, meaning it should've been easy to fly past it.

"_How do you do it?_" she thought to herself on a sub-conscious level."_How do you know when__..._". The question hung in her mind, as it did for the whole day. How did this machine tell time, how did it know time? What did it know about time?

What did it know about _Kyle?_

"_As a machine of time, can you see the past and future_" she thought."_Did you know Kyle had a nosebleed three times already right now? Before then did you know he was going to have these problems? Did...did you know he was close to death?_"

The clock on the wall remained silent, causing the Stevens to frown.

"_Do you know if it'll go away or when it will come back? Does anyone in the future figure out how to fix, do you know if I'll learn how to fix?_"

Silence.

"_If so, could you tell me what I learned or if I even learned it in time?_"

More silence.

Bebe scowled at the device, and suddenly she found herself outrage directly at the flow of all time. Jabbing a finger at the clock, she shouted "HOW DARE YOU RUN THROUGH MY LIFE AND THAN LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WHEN I NEED YOU?!

Bebe took deep breaths to calm herself before remembering she was on planet earth, in class. Looking around, she saw her fellow students watching her with questioning looks.

"Well, Ms. Stevens, glad to see at least one person in this room is paying attention" said Mr. Garrison who she thought was being sarcastic before she saw him writing something down about Twilight New Moon.

"_Great_" she slumped into her seat "_I blank out, talk to a clock, and get an 'A' in class cause my teacher thinks I rehearse the part when Edward gets the geniously brilliant idea to leave Bella out in the middle of the woods_". Bebe continued to go over how _perfect _her day was going until she felt a nudge from her right side. Looking over, she saw her best friend in south park giving her a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked with honest concern.

"Fine" groaned the blonde in return.

"You know, it's not your fault".

Dead Silence.

"How can you say that?!".

"Just because you were there the first two times doesn't mean you're the cause of this".

"But Wendy-".

"No buts!" the other girl added authority in her voice.

"B-I'm sure I had something to do with it" Bebe had to stop short with her reply when Wendy glared at her.

Who by the way frowned once more at the blonde's stubborn guilt."Like what?"

"Well..." Bebe tried to think of how she could have been the source."What about when you were going to punch Ike?".

"Hey! I would've stopped myself" Wendy folded her arms and put a pout on her face "I didn't mean to hurt him. And besides that, Kyle has never had the strongest immune system in school. When he tackled you, something was bound to happen".

"Yeah, thanks for taking one for the team and leaving me standing there" said Bebe causing Wendy to try and laugh off the negative emotion she was getting now."And what about the second time in the hallway, by the way I need to get back at that asshole who threw that ball at my head".

She turned to see Wendy texting on her phone.

"Are you even listening to me-" the girl started before the sounds of several assault rifles and explosives came from down the hallway and distracted the class for a few minutes. Looking back, Bebe saw Wendy with a smile on her face that claimed responsibility.

"You know I got your back" said the raven haired girl before putting away her phone and saying sarcastically "And oh gee Bebe you're totally right, if you had your face stuck halfway up my ass I would have honestly handled things a whole lot better and more maturely than Kyle did".

"Wendy!" Bebe scan the room to make sure no one had heard her friend.

"Don't worry, no one knows" Wendy."And then there's the third time when Kyle was at home. True, walking distance from your house, but not neighbors to be exact".

"Well yeah but-".

"And you haven't really seen him at all that day outside of the class" Wendy reminded her. Bebe became silent for a moment and removed her eyesight from Wendy's gaze.

Silence.

"What are you not telling me?" Wendy said with dull curiosity.

"Nothing" Bebe blushed slightly as the blood ran through her face.

"I ask 'What are you _not _telling me' not 'what_ are_ you telling'" Wendy became more curious.

"_Nothing_" Bebe repeated. Wendy's eyes widen and her mouth flew open as she gasped.

Bebe quickly responded by raising her hands in defense and saying "It's not what you think, I can explain!".

More silence.

Bebe looked past her hands and saw Wendy with a smirk on her face."Gotcha" the raven haired seemed pleased with herself.

Bebe whined "I'm serious Wendy, it was absolutely-"

"_Nothing_" the smirk widen into a smile."_absolutely Nothing_".

"Look here you, all I did was make him a sandwich". Wendy's eyes looked like they would burst, causing Bebe raise her hands in defense once more.

"And I stuck it inside his locker!". When Bebe looked back at Wendy she saw her best friend with another smirk."Will you stop that Wen-" before Bebe could finish, Wendy repeated the process...over and over again.

"I was just feeling guilty about what happened! Stop it-And I put a note in the sandwich! Cut it ou-And I picked his locker to get in! You little bitc-And I followed him just to make sure he got it and like it!"

Before Wendy could pull it off again, Bebe hands flew to her mouth and eyes to silence her."You see Wendy, _nothing_ happened".

"Sure Bebe, I guess everyone has a right to their own privacy" said Wendy before turning back to the class."You'll tell me when you're ready to let me in".

* * *

><p>AN: Yes that was a joke. One girl honestly minding her own business and not sticking her nose in her another girl's privacy. You may now L.O.L.

* * *

><p>Bebe continued to frown as she turned to face the front of the class. She tried to pay attention, but found herself deep in thought until the bell rang.<p>

"Well time to head home Bebe" said Wendy as she got up."Or do you want to head to the mall". Instead of giving an answer, Bebe got out of her seat and walked out of the class silently. Wendy quietly followed her a little ways out into the hallway and watched as the blonde walked out the front.

The girl in purple frowned when her friend left."She didn't even stay for lunch" Wendy whispered to herself in a concerned voice. Wendy would always be there for her friend, willingly to do anything for this one girl in school. But how can you fight together with someone against something when that something is themselves.

All these thoughts continually made Wendy frown and worry about Bebe when something else caught her something happened to be someone how was also leaving early.

Stan opened the door. He was going to the broflovski's to check on Kyle who had just left the hospital today like his friends said he might. Besides Ike, the raven haired boy wanted to be the first one to welcome Kyle back. He ready to leave when he felt as if someone with laser guided sniper rifle was watching him.

Turning around for a brief moment, he found himself looking into the violet eyes of Wendy. Who, in turn, was staring into the sky blue eyes of Stan. The two stood silent in each other's presence for what seemed like forever.

Had this been before when they were in fourth grade, Wendy would have ignored her ex-boyfriend after dumping him. Now, she took in everything that she could about him.

Had this been before when they were in fourth grade, Stan would have had a seizure, break down and beg her to come back, cuss her out with every word that came to mind, or all of the above. But now he was mature and realized that he made this choice and would handle it maturely.

Stan began to raise a hand in greetings while saying "Hi-". Before he could finish the greetings, another basketballs flew out of nowhere, hit him in the face, threw him out the door, and knocked him out.

Leaving Wendy with the silliest look on her face.

"Oops" said a boy wearing sports gear."I better go make sure he's alright". The boy made it half way out the door when Wendy finally snapped out of it. She walked to the door. Than out the door. And when the door finally closed behind her, she proceeded to-

* * *

><p>RANDOM VIOLENCE!<p>

THIS RANDOM VIOLENCE COMERCIAL IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:

CHOCOLATE

THE #1 SWEET FOR DANGEROUSLY MOODY WOMEN

MEN BEWARE...YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE

* * *

><p>Kyle looked at the ceiling to his room."Could my life be anymore pitiful" he said to himself. His parents had brought him back home to rest. Mainly because they wanted him home but also because the doctor agreed that he would recover better if he was in a familiar enviroment.<p>

His parents, however, had left him alone to go get groceries. Leaving the entire house more quiet than what he wanted.

"Or maybe that's what I actually need after this week. Jeez why me, why does my life have to be so wierd and abnormal. I'm practically a freak," he said to himself as he sat down in his chair by the computer.

Silence

"Sign. Its great to be back but it's so boring".

A knock came on the door as someone opened it."Did I hear words boring from a guy who's been resurrected?". Kyle recognised that voice from anywhere. Turning around with the widest grin he had, Kyle replied with "Stan! OH MY GOD!".

The boy standing at the door was Stan. He looked a lot like Stan. He had the same t-shirt with the skull on the back, the same blue eyes, even the red poof-ball hat. The main difference was he covered in blood.

"What?" said the blood covered boy with the red poof-ball hat.

"THAT'S MY LINE, AS IN '_WHAT_ THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU'!" said the other boy in the green hat.

Stan scowled at Kyle before retorting "I have no idea what you're talking about". Kyle got out of his chair, grab the boy who was practically soaked in blood, which was actually dry, and half dragged/half walked him to the bath and proceeded to show him the mirror.

"OH MY GOD! What happened to me?!" Stan shouted.

"That's what I wanna know" said Kyle."What happened to you".

"Well I think I got hit by a basketball in face" said Stan as he started to touch his face."Unless I nosebleeded like you. Did the doctor say it was a disease?"

Kyle shook his head "Nope but I would go ask him to be sure".

"Right, but can I wash of in your shower first?"

"HELL-TO-THE-NO!" roared the jew.

Stan frowned "Why not man?"

"If my parents come home and find so much as a drop of blood, I'll never hear the end of it".

"But dude, what if people think I'm a zombie and try to shoot me down?!".

"Why the hell would they do that?!".

"Because we're down in South Park!" Stan could barely keep from shouting. Silence ran between the two for a moment, and then Kyle began to laugh. It suddenly didn't matter if he was wierd, cause this was home.

Stan smiled at his friend "So can I borrow your bathroom for second?"

"NO" Kyle stopped laughing and started pushing is friend out of the house."I have no idea where you've been with that blood or if that stuff's actually contagious with HIV. You take that shit to doctor Stan!"

Stan was taken by surprise and could only put up so much resistance when his feet touched the front porch outside."Wait a minute Kyle-" was all he manage to say before the redhead slammed the door behind him. He was about to start banging on the door when he smiled.

"I guess he's just doing fine". And with that the boy with the red poof-ball hat walked away, his mission complete. And as for Kyle, he took the time to devour as many microwaveable as he could. And when that was over he went upstairs and got on his computer and went to facebook.

And since I don't know shit about facebook because I don't have an account, I'll be switching over to the other side of the story.

* * *

><p>Bebe sat on the couch in her living room watching her new favorite show on tv, it was called black screen."<em>Sign<em>, what is wrong with me?".

All of a sudden, she heard the door open and closed."Mom, is that you?" she called out.

"I'm sorry sweety, did you call me?" Bebe's mother poked her head in the living room. She was a beautiful woman, not exactly the brightest woman, but a beauty no doubt. When she stepped into the room Bebe got a good look at her from head to toe. Blonde hair that her own mimicked, a light skin tone that her own mimicked, and ocean blue eyes that her own mimicked. All of these facts scared Bebe to almost no end now a day. Before the incident in the fourth grade when Bebe started growing her breast, the young girl dreamed and hoped that one day she could be just as beautiful as her mother. Over the years since she was a (younger) child, she would ask her if she would ever look like her. To which her mother assured her that she would, by using three little facts/characteristics that she has had since birth.

Golden hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

"_This is just the beginning of the charms my little baby, soon you'll look like an exact younger version of me by the time you reach highschool_" She remembered her saying to her one day."_Maybe even Junior High if you spring early_".

Bebe looked her mother over again. A D-cup breast size borderlining the E-cup if you didn't actually see the size tag on her bra. Long, strong, elegant legs. Beautifully round hips which lead to an even more beautifully round-

"_It's nothing compared to Kyle's, it's nothing compared to Kyle's, it's nothing compared to Kyle's!_" she screamed over and over in her head, more likely to convince herself out of fear that she would one day look exactly like her mother. What scared her was that what happened in the fourth grade could repeat itself, and she wouldn't be able to stop it like last time.

"Did have something you wanted to ask me sweetheart" Her mother's voice snapped her train of thoughts. Bebe took a moment to think before asking "Is the sixth grade considered a Junior High School grade".

Her mother smiled, frightening Bebe with even more beauty."Of course sugar, though your elementary school goes up to six grade, you are eligible for Junior High right about now". Bebe groaned as she threw her face into her palms.

"_Its already happening, I've should've known when I went shopping a week ago_" she whined in her head as her mother went back in the kitchen to sort out the groceries she brought home."_I'm turning into nearly every guy's wet dream, like the anime girls on tv-_".

Bebe stopped thinking for a second, and started going over a new idea. A new possibility, a new realization.

"It's me" she said quietly."I'm killing Kyle".

* * *

><p>Kenny's house.<p>

Kenny was napping on the couch when he turned over and mumbled in his sleep "You blonde bastard". Than he proceeded to roll off of the couch, crack his skull on a lego, get half eaten by rats and mice, and finally have a giant pterealdactlye bird like god burst through his ceiling and devour him.

* * *

><p>"Lets see, I put up the milk, cookies, lofts of bread, meat, and...where's the chocolate ice cream?" Mrs. Stevens said to herself."I know I bought some at the store today. Did I drop it on the way in?". Out of curiosity, the blonde walked to the front door to make sure she didn't drop it. On the way however she took another peek inside the living room, to see that Bebe was literally stuffing herself like a Thanks Giving turkey with chocolate ice cream using her bare hands.<p>

With a smile the blonde walked in and sat next to her daughter and turned on the tv."You feeling alright baby?".

"I'm fine" said the younger blonde through the blue bells chocolate. Her mother continued to smile changing the channel.

"I don't mean to make you choke, but that not going to make you look any less beautiful". Bebe placed a hand over her mouth to keep from showering the tv in chocolate and swallowed. Than she turned to her mother with a questioning look.

"I've tried to go on a diet once, and it back fired" said Mrs. Stevens as kept on flipping."Than again I wasn't trying to diminish my looks".

Bebe raised one finger, two fingers, pointed downwards, then raised all five fingers on one hand.

"Wait, today, five days" her mother translated."You mean a week?"

Bebe nodded, causing her mom to laugh."Have you ever heard the term 'chubby cute'" she replied.

Bebe pointed towards the wall, where a calendar was hanging.

Her mom shook her head before saying "B.B.W. means Big. Beautiful. Women".

"Why do I have to be beautiful?!" said the younger blonde before setting the bucket of ice cream to the side.

"Most likely because you are a living reincarnation of the greek goddess Aphrodite". Bebe looked at her mother in surprise. She didn't expect this blonde to know a lot in most cases.

Her mother finally found a channel with a movie she wanted to see."Don't act so surprised, you know how I feel about romances in many cultures. Speaking of romances, I haven't seen this movie in along time".

Mrs. Stevens place her left arm around her daughter while using the fingers on her right to scoot ice cream little by little.

"Aphrodite?" questioned Bebe.

"Yes, such a gorgeous woman. Legend is that she could regain her virginity by bathing in the ocean".

Bebe frown before saying "I'm never going to the beach again". This only made her mom laugh even more.

"My sweet child, why are you trying to hide yourself from the world by forcefully changing yourself?" her mother asked. Bebe remained silent for awhile, and her mother remained patient. And finally the younger of the two began to talk.

"I think a friend of mines, yes a boy, is getting hurt because of the way I look" she started."And I mean seriously hurt, and I honestly don't want to see anyone hurt".

Her mother smiled "So what you're saying is that your going through all this trouble for one guy?"

"WHAT! No, I mean y-no!" Bebe was startled by how much her mother was owning the battle field.

"You know, its quite natural for one boy to fight another for a certain-".

"He's not getting into fights mom!" Bebe pouted. As she watch the movie, called 'Crusaders', she became a little curious. This man, a muslim, was standing on this huge black machine which was held high by four rod and was a sphere at the base where he was standing. What's more, there was another rod sticking out of the sphere, only it was open like a tube and was facing forward instead of down. She could see little waves of heat coming from coming from the fifth rod and sphere base. It was then that she got a crazy idea.

"Is that a-"

"Flamethrower? You know it!" her mother said excitedly. Bebe continued to watch as the man put a large stone on a side device attached to the sphere, causing the flamethrower to whistle like a train. Than he said something about a predecer.

"What does he mean?" she asked her mother."In fact whats going on?"

Her mother turned to her for a second than looked back at the movie before saying "Well you see, these crusaders are going to attack the Holy City. Of coarse the people of this city aren't going to roll over and one of the machines they built to protect them was this flamethrower, which was at first being built by greek mathematician I think. When he demonstrated it to the people, it worked splendidly. Shortly after pulling the string and letting go, however, it exploded with him up there."

"Yikes" said Bebe who had become oddly interested in the story.

"The man you're looking at right now rebuilded the machine, but added a little side device. He stated that the problem that his predecer hadn't thought of was the left over pressure in the machine that would make it explode. So he added that little metal basket to the side so that when he pulled the string and let go, he could release the excessive pressure from within. Therefore saving time and money needed to rebuild a necessary war machine, though they still lost". The two continued to watch the movie. Bebe felt this nagging sensation in her mind, as if she had just realized something important but could figure out what it was.

Than it hit her.

"How is it I can beat you in chess but you're making me look stupid when it comes to stuff like this?" she shot at her mother.

Her mother playfully tapped her noise."That's because you're playing by mommy's rules right now". Bebe went back to watching the movie with her mother. As she did so she became aware of how much she appreciated the presence of the older blonde. She wished life could always be like this. But not with just her mom, but with her friends as well. Just sitting here on the couch.

Wendy of course, Kenny was okay, Red was a sure thing as were all the other girls, even Stan was acceptable even though he dumped her best friend. Cartman was borderlining it, Clyde and Craig were a 'Hell No', Tweek and Butters could find away to fit in, Timmy and Jimmy were a good to go.

"_And you can't forget Ike_" she smiled to herself.

Yep, especially Ike.

Ike.

Ike Broflovski.

Broflovski.

Broflovski.

Silence.

Bebe face palmed herself."I am such a blonde".

"You say something dear?" Mrs. Stevens asked with a voice of concern.

* * *

><p>Kyle looked at the screen to his computer, watching Thor on netflix. He like the idea of a giant metal guardian going through town with heat vision.<p>

"Yo, can I come in?" said Ike who didn't wait for an answer. Kyle turned around to meet his younger brother."Sup" he raised a hand in greeting.

"Just making sure your doing alright" the canadian walked up and watched a little of the movie with him."Avengers kicked ass didn't".

Kyle nodded in agreement."Sure did".

Quiet ran between the two, which was fine by Kyle. He was enjoying the silence, it was soothing to a point.

"So no nosebleeds?"

"No nosebleeds."

The two grinned at the screen."Yep I'm gonna be just fine." Kyle said to Ike. However when his little brother didn't respond, Kyle turned to see that he was gone. The red-head looked at the door to the room and saw that it was slightly open. No doubt, Ike was getting creepy as grew older.

Shaking his head, Broflovski looked back his screen. As the movie ended, he began to wonder what if his like was that. Well it was, besides the hammer and the girl of his dream it was pretty messed.

"Hmm" he said to himself. Who was this girl of his dreams. He couldn't help but wonder if such a moment in his life be like the romance in the movie he just watched. Than he of thought Bebe. According to the canadian who lived on the other side of the wall, she had an actual crush on him when they were just eight years old. And now, what about now.

Sure she had grown really attractive over the years, but so did all the other girls in school."But not as much as her" he said to himself. She really surpassed all the others over these two years. But what made her so special. Was it the kiss they shared in the hallway, or something else. Her hair, her eyes. What was it that put her in a league of her own.

All these thoughts made him feel like somebody was scrambling his brain the same way you do an egg. Crack it, drain it, and fry it.

Kyle grabbed his head."ARGH. DAMMIT BEBE!"

It was than another voice in the room screamed "I'm sorry!"

Barely surviving the heart attack he just got, Kyle turned a hundred and eighty degrees in his chair. At first all he saw was the door to his bed room open. Then for split second, he got the idea to look down.

On her hands and knee was Bebe Stevens, in the flesh. Her head was bowed, so he couldn't see her face. Which he did(not) mind do to the fact he was not able to see her eyes, but her hair which went past her shoulder.

He didn't notice it but he was beginning to blush. Not the dangerous kind, yet, but a light genuine blush. It felt very strange how she had just appeared when he was just thinking about her.

He opened his mouth to say hi, hello, greetings, hola, konnichiwa, guten tag(yes it's perfectly fine for jews to know a little german).

"How did you get in my house" for some reason was perfect in a little corner of his mind, so was stabbing himself sometime in the future. Bebe looked him with her blue eyes which where slightly teary, and he noticed that she had some brown marking on her face around the girl's lips.

"What happened!" he rushed out of his chair to kneel before her and grab the side of her shoulders to get a closer look at her face. Bebe couldn't restrain herself from blushing, nor was she trying to. All she could do was stare into the eyes of the jew who became so serious. She even forgot why she came here. As for Kyle, he studied the brown markings on her face. Unable to tell to what it was in the darkness off the room.

"Hold on" he said as he picked her up and the two stood on their legs again."I'll get us some light so we can look at that". Bebe had just remembered she forgot to wipe off the chocolate ice cream from before.

"What? No wait Kyle, don't worry about me" she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest and nearly became side tracked again."_For someone who gets sick easily, he sure has a nice-_" she stopped her thoughts by shaking her head, causing Kyle to scowl.

"Bebe, if someone-".

"No! Don't worry about anyone else Kyle, this is about you" Bebe said again.

"I swear I'll make them pay for laying a hand on you!" he shouted all of a sudden, suprising both him and the girl."_Where did that come from?_" he asked himself. The stared at each other in silence, looking into one another's eyes for truth.

It was also at this time that they noticed that they were so close that all they could see was each other's eyes. Bebe, being a girl, got so excited she pushed Kyle back. And Kyle, being a gentlemen, welcomed it. He didn't see it in a mirror but he could feel his blushing coming around, this time the dangerous one. As he landed in his chair quickly covered his nose.

"You should get out of here" he said."Its about to happen".

Finally, Bebe got an old look in her eyes. It said it was time to get back to business.

"Kyle, that's why I'm here" the blonde said as she looked him directly in the eye.

Kyle's own eyes widened as his blush became deeper in red."What do you mean?".

Bebe looked down as her face became deep with guilt."All this time, it was me. The reason why you black out from nosebleeding is me. The reason why were nearly in a coma for an entire day was because of me."

"Bebe, you can't blame yourself for my body's weakness when it comes to being sick" Kyle looked her with his own guilt. To see her take responsibility over the matter had made him hate himself for having a weak immune system.(Until much, much later)

Bebe looked back up at him."But it's okay, because I can fix it. I can help you get past this Kyle."

Kyle eyes blazed with a new form of hope."You really think you can?". Bebe began walking to him.

"I know I can".

Kyle would have split the land to show the world how big his smile could've been."And you would do that for me?". Bebe stopped for a moment and starred at Kyle. She didn't take her eyes off of him, but he felt if she looking him over a second time as she thought.

"Of coarse, but..." She stopped for another second.

"Anything" Kyle spoke.

"What?" Bebe came out of her trance.

"Anything you want" Kyle confirmed."If you're trying to set a price than it's whatever I am worth giving."

Bebe blinked before raising/waving her hands in defense "N-no, you got me all wrong! I don't want money or anything really!".

"It's not because you're helping me" Kyle's words calmed her into listening.

"It's because you're my friend". Bebe allowed the words to sink into her mind, and smiled. As she stood in front Kyle she noticed his blush was reaching its deepest form of red

"_Not much time left_" she said in her mind. She grabbed Kyle's hands by the wrist and removed them from his nostrils.

"But Bebe-" Kyle could tell he was going to burst any second now.

"These'll only get in the way" she refered to his hands."And my price, kosher boy, is that you won't think of me as anything less than a friend after this". Kyle was about to ask her why she would ask him that. Nine times out of ten he kept his promises, the issues with Cartman and imagination land being the one of ten. He had just opened his mouth to speak when the unexpected happened.

Bebe sat on his lap and kissed him.

...

(I'm sorry I don't know if I can go on, give me a minute.)

Kyle's world was upside down, and I mean that gravity did not exist at all on the planet. Well I stand corrected, it did exist, gravity existed in space. He could feel his soul being pull to the star, flying free and away. Then this tugging sensation came from his stomach. He felt as if a whirlpool had locked him in place at first, than it began to pull him back. Kyle focused on this for a moment and realized that it was actually a black-hole pulling him back, a black-hole giving him reason to stay. And as they say, you can never escaped a black-hole. Even if this particular one hand blonde hair.

As Kyle felt himself back on earth and in reality, he began to notice one thing.

He was kissing Bebe Stevens. A part of his mind asked him who was Bebe Stevens. Another part of his mind asked that part of his mind if he was really serious. He didn't know Bebe Stevens, sixth grader in south park elementary, honor roll student, the girl of his dreams. That Bebe Stevens!

As Kyle continued to realized who he was sharing his kiss with he realized that they weren't just kissing, they were french kissing. Her tongue had broken past his front line of resistance(lips), second line of resistance(teeth), and was currently teabaging his own little soldier, who was trying to fight back. Who knew blondes could play Call of Duty.

But wait, there's more!

Bebe had this funny, cool taste to her tongue. Call him crazy because he was already borderline, but Kyle tasted the sweet flavor of chocolate.

Great! First a lock picking sandwich for lunch and now a chocolate kiss for desert. If he wasn't already losing his mind he might have asked her if she could piss coffee in the morning and pull a crescent roll out of her hair.

Bebe was trying to keep herself from slipping away in a daze, which would've been easy by now. She study his face and realized that his blushed had not yet entered it final phase, but in fact was frozen.

"Good, its working" she tried to say but instead it came out as moaning. Kyle, not sure what she was trying to say and not really caring, responded releasing his own chorus of moans followed by a volley of tongue attacks. He had taken the girl surprise with his eagerness that she wasn't able to put up much of a fight when he began to press towards her and forced her to lean back a little. Because her leg were on either sides of his and she siting directly towards him, she should fell of. Kyle, however, sensed this problem and began to hold his arms apart in a crucified way, allowing Bebe to hold herself in his lap. As she held on, Kyle began to cleanse the flavor of chocolate from her mouth. And Bebe tried to keep herself from slipping away.

The two kept this up for another two minutes when the rules change. For Bebe this wasn't a mission to save Kyle anymore, this was fun time. And as for Kyle, well the rules only required him to play harder.

The boy tossed his hands out further than Bebe anticipated, breaking his wrist from her hands and causing her to fall back. But before their lips even left half an inch distance from each other, Kyle's arms came around and put the blonde into a bear hug as they kissed for a second time that day. He had found great interest in this new toy, letting it get away so easily was not an option. Kyle began to lean back in his chair which allowed Bebe to rest on top him, and she used this to her advantage. She purposely pressed her firm breast against Kyle, slightly stunning him before he tightened his embrace. She began to smile on the inside at his reaction to her move and would've continued to tease him as such before she felt liquid on her lip. She opened her eyes to see that the red blush was gone, it had disappeared like a ghost. Which meant the liquid was-.

Bebe thoughts came back online as she remembered why she was here in the first place. She had scowled at herself for loosing focus. At least it wasn't gushing out like it usually did, so she was doing something right.

"_Didn't exactly wanted it to come to this, but I have no choice_" She said as she raised her hand over and behind her back and butt and grabbed hold of what she was looking for. Kyle froze, police would have to late to tell him that much. Bebe lifted herself from their kissed and looked down at him.

Then she spoke."I told you I could help you and now I will explain how. I was watching a movie with my mom, and there was this guy with a flamethrower. Pretty weird I know. But he built this flamethrower and it exploded in his face when he used it. Another guy came around and rebuilt it, but used a stone to relieve the pressure after it was used and kept the flamethrower from exploding. Anyway, my point is that you're the flamethrower about to explode. I'll be your rock, I'll help you release...your pressure".

The room went silent after that last comment as it became clear where Bebe was going with this. However Kyle gained a puzzled looked his face, as if he didn't understand. Bebe frowned slightly, she'd thought he would completely understand with her hand holding onto his privates. Than Kyle smiled before replying with "Crusaders".

Bebe's face was burning bright."_He was trying to figure out what movie I saw_". Before she could pout or say anything, Kyle did the weirdest think. He put his arms down to his side, straightened his body, slid right down between her two legs. Bebe had to resist the urge to look between her thighs for a moment like a silly cartoon when Kyle appeared behind her. The jew continued to act strangely and grabbed her breast from behind.

Bebe gasped loudly, but quickly silenced when she felt him press his member against her rear end.

"Thanks for the offer, Bebe, but I already have a rock" his voice was seductive."I'll be glad to share it with you though. Infact let's do this old school, You can play with my rock and I'll play with...these". Kyle gave each boob a squeeze, which made Bebe whimper like a frighten pup.

"What's the matter, you don't seem very comfortable" Kyle continued to speak to in his new voice.

"W-well, you are squeezing me a little hard" Bebe stuttered.

"Maybe" said Kyle as if he were thinking about it for a moment."Or maybe it's because you aren't wearing the proper size".

Bebe hardened herself."I don't know what you're talking about".

Kyle growled in her ear, which she found scary and seductive at the same time."Anyone can tell just by looking that you have a C-cup bra size".

"Yeah, so what's your point pervert" Bebe tried fight back with words but could sense that attempt had only made Kyle smile."I wear a C-cup bra size because I have C-cup breast, unlike the other girls who have B-cup and A-cup".

Kyle growled again, giving Bebe the impression that he might bite her."My point is that anyone with hands on experience, at least for more than once, can tell that's not true".

"I"m not lying!" the Stevens defended herself. All of a sudden, she felt Kyle press his face against her back. She had only began to understand what he was trying to do a moment to late when she heard _click_.

As fast as she could Bebe pressed her hands against her breast and Kyle's own hands to keep them still."No, please don't look".

"Stop lying to yourself" he whispered in her ear."Here, take a look". Bebe had tried to keep him from moving his hands, but Kyle was easily stronger than she was and a lot more focused. He pushed his and her hands out and away from Bebe's breast. Bebe didn't have to look to see what happening, she could feel it. Though Kyle was removing his hands outwards and away from her chest, her breast never once broke contact with his hands. And they finally did, Bebe knew her secret was no more just her's.

"I knew you were a D-cup" Kyle smirked to himself.

Bebe's eyes began to tear up."Okay, so what about it. I'm a freak with oversized breast, a typical blonde slut". She felt like crying even more. She had grown over the past two years in many ways. During the summer she had reached the D-cup size, and out of fear of being label as a slut by both the girls and boys of the school she continued to wear her C-cup bras.

Kyle placed his chin on her shoulder and said with a sincere tone instead of seductive "You're not a freak, typical blonde, or a slut. You're a human being who shouldn't have to be ashamed with your body". Bebe began to calm down.

"Do you mean that?" she tried to look at him.

"Watch the show for yourself and find out" he smiled before whispering "I'll make you glad your breast aren't small".

And with that said, Kyle began to work on getting it done. He started by lifting each boob up and down, then left and right. Bebe began to moan, though Kyle realized that it was more out them being sore rather pleasure.

"Weren't sore when you went to school all those days?" Kyle asked with a grin on his face as he continued to massage her breast.

"I was, bu-ooh" she moaned again.

"I get the feeling your using me" Kyle smirked as he tried to sound hurt.

"Well that's no reason to stop is it?!" she closed her eyes.

"I thought you never asked" was all he said as Kyle reached and grabbed her nipples. Bebe began to speak in a new language that excluded a strict dialect of moaning and gasping. Now she was starting to feel real pleasure from the hands of the boy. Kyle pinched both of them through the fabric of her shirt and began rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. Than he started to twist them which made Bebe clinch her teeth. He continued this for a little longer before he spoke again.

He leaned to her ear again."Still wish they were smaller?"

Bebe took a moment to think about her answer before saying "Would you care if they were". She felt the jew shrug.

"Not if they were yours". Bebe smiled inside her mind. She was about to answer the first question with a 'no' when Kyle let of her breast.

"What's wro-whoa!" scream Bebe as Kyle picked her up and set her knees in the chair. She grabbed hold of the arms to keep from falling, do to the fact that it leaned backwards a whole lot more than she liked. She was about to ask Kyle what he was doing when the red-head put a hand on each hip and pressed his privates against her rump even hard than before.

"K-kyle?" she questioned his actions.

"Sorry for being so rash but'thing in my pants because its mine' hoped you wouldn't mind me holding you up to your offer". Bebe went silent, and than on the inside she became shaking as her body began to crumble.

"_He doesn't mean that?! I was prepared to do somethings but not THAT!_".

"Let begin shall we" said Kyle.

"No wait!" cried Bebe trying to make him stop before it was to late. And it seemed it would be until an unlikely hero saved the day.

The door slammed open."WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP. YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU WONT BE IN MY LEAGUE, KYLE, FOR NEARLY ANOTHER DECADE! SO UNTIL THEN, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM HAVING YOUR FEMALE FRIENDS AT SCHOOL PRETENDING TO DI...virginize you?" Ike stared at the two pre-teens, who stared back. It would've been easier to explain to the younger canadian that his older sibling was just trying to prank him if 1) Bebe and Kyle weren't in a doggy style position, and 2) they weren't covered in sweat.

"Uh, Ike..." Kyle's voiced returned to normal."I can expla-". Before he could complete his sentence, Ike through a small package at Kyle's forehead and hit him right between the eyes. Kyle grabbed it and saw that it was a condom.

"Secure you stump before you hump" Ike said it as if he had been practicing. Kyle looked back and forth between his brother and the condom.

"No you don't understand, I don't need this-" another condom into hit Kyle in the face.

"Don't be silly, protect your willy" Ike said another phrase.

"Its not what it looks like" Kyle said causing Ike to raise an eye brow."She came onto me-". Another condom hit him dead home.

"If she's spunky cover your monkey" was all the canadian said before he left. Kyle turned back to Bebe who returned his look. All of a sudden the two began laugh off the craziness they just went through. They had been on another world trying to find a way back and a five year old had a better sense of direction than they did. As Bebe continued to laugh, she leaned forward. That's when hell broke loose.

The chair leaned over than began to over with her in it. Kyle recognized the threat and reach out and grabbed her shirt. Bebe, however, accidentally regain her balance and lashed out with her leg. Thus Kyle got hit in the balls and fell onto his bed.

Bebe picked herself up before looking over to see Kyle lying on his back."Oh-no". She rushed over to him and began to inspect him for injuries.

"I'm so sorry about this" she said to the boy. Kyle looked like he was trying to smile. Then Bebe saw something else.

"The bloods coming back" she said as it leaked out of his nose, it was slightly faster than before. Kyle looked her with eyes that told her not to worry, that she had did her best and nothing could be done. Bebe shook head.

"No, I'm positive I can still fix this" and before Kyle stop from pushing herself, Bebe got on her knees and unzipped Kyle's pants. Kyle's eyes flew wide open. Bebe looked back up to them as she reached inside.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, that I wanted to keep my virginity" said the blonde as Kyle's eyes showed confusement."I wanted to help you, because you're my friend, but I don't think I'm ready for that swing. I'm saving it for someone. Don't know who, just someone."

Kyle was incredibly confused. They went through all that, and she said it just like this. Before he could say anything, Bebe pulled out his penis. It might have been because of all the foreplay, but it was bigger than last time. Bebe stared at it for a moment, not sure how she would continue. She heard the stories of women gossiping about dick size, but never thought why they would spend their time worrying about what size a guy was down under. Now she knew. This thing was suppose to go in a certain entrance on the female body, and fit. With hesitation, she licked the tip.

Bolts of electricity shot throughout Kyle, this was nowhere near what he thought it would be like. Bebe pulled he tongue back in her mouth, deciding on whether or not she like the taste of the red-head. She stuck her tongue out again, and this time dragged it from the base to the tip. More plasma bolts surged through him as he tried to control himself.

Bebe began move her hand up and down and looked Kyle in the eyes, trying to find away to communicate. Kyle looked at her, his eyes pleading to go on with it. His soul begging her to do it. And Bebe oblige, as best as she could.

The blonde opened her mouth took in the head of the boy dick, Kyle thought he might go insane. Then she began playing with the head with her tongue and he knew he was going insane.

"Ahh, Bebe" said the jew with the green hat. Bells were ringing, stars were shining, and Kyle dieing for more. Bebe, out of concern, asked him if he was okay. Kyle felt even more pleasure as she tried to speak with his dick in her mouth. He just wanted to reach over and shove the rest of himself inside her mouth. Bebe seemed to know this and began to take even more of him inside her. As she continued to use her tongue, she bobbed her head up and down while using her fingers to give him a handjob.

Kyle looked as the girl kept on sucking. He was certain that Bebe was a virgin, yet confused how she was able to do this. He thought he had the upper hand on her a few minutes ago.

All of a sudden, images came back to Kyle. He saw himself tackling Bebe down on monday, than he saw her with her wet t-shirt from tuesday, afterwards was the image of him on top her before he pick her up and kissed by accident. Kyle understood what was happening.

"I'm going to go cum" he said though Bebe didn't hear. Slowly, but surely, he felt a rising sensation. As if a light bulb had such a good idea it hummed, Kyle could pleasure radiate and levitate around him. Orbiting him as if he were incredibly obese and had his on gravity.

That's when the final image appeared in his mind. It Bebe when she fell on top him, looking down him like an angel. She laughed as joy floated around her. Then the image faded away.

Kyle was afraid, he feared that he might nose bleed again. He was scared that he would never wake up. But the pleasure didn't got away, instead it continued to increase. He looked back at Bebe, the real Bebe. She was here, and that beat any image the popped out in front of Kyle.

"Bebe it's happening" he called out to her to warn her. Whether she didn't hear him or still trying to make sure it happened, Bebe kept sucking his dick. Her tongue moved in circles around his shaft as her head bobbed up and down.

When Kyle was he was going to do a barrel roll in the room, reached out towards the blonde. He grabbed her head and shoved his length down her throat.

Than he came.

"OH MY GOD!" Kyle began to release his see inside of the mouth of the girl. Kyle had always wondered why people called it coming. Now he knew. Imagine being stuck in a room with no oxygen, tied to a peace of string, and then pulled through a brick wall to fresh air and sunshine. Kyle was glad his parents weren't home or that none of his friends would be in their houses of the neighborhood at this time. Hopefully if worst came to worst, someone would just called animal control on him.

Bebe on the other hand, was perfectly within range to hear the jew roar like creature from the back of the woods. Not just any animal, but an alpha dressed within battle scars. Her face pressed hard against his groin, she could only wait until he finished. Though that's not exactly the calm setting as you might imagine. The first spurt went down her throat with no problem, the second and third were a bit of a problem. The semen filled her completely, she wasn't sure if she should take out Kyle's shaft since it acted as a natural plug and kept her from spitting out. The flavor was also weird as well. For one it was slightly hot, thick and sticky, and surprisingly sweet as well though she expected it to be salty like his cock.

Kyle shook as he came in her little mouth. Because was his first time coming, it stung a little as he ejaculated her mouth. But the ecstasy he was in right out matched everything else on the long run. Then he hung his head over her's and just sat there. Nothing else mattered any one, he could almost die happy. Then Bebe tried to swallow the semen. She was trying to finish Kyle of like she heard from other women. She had heard from a few of them that when they swallow they would make sure to clean the cocks of their partners with their tongues.

What Bebe didn't know was that sometimes, some men had reserves.

When she had licked the head of Kyle penis, the jew went into a small frenzy and continued to blast her mouth with his seed. And he didn't stop either. He continued to come until Bebe had no choice but to let go.

The rest of it flew into face and on her shirt, and as sorry as Kyle would be he couldn't care less at the moment. The state he was in was a do not disturb type. Nothing could bother him. And before he realized it, Kyle was laying on his back. Stars started to appear in his vision, and soon found himself within a familiar sensation.

Black-out.


	8. Rules

Rules

Hey guys, just trying to get the next chapter in quicker. I at least want this up before christmas.

Hope you enjoy.

Give lots of reviews and love.

* * *

><p>Kyle's vision blurred. Everything was fuzzy for a second, then clear, then fuzzy, then clear.<p>

"Arghhh" he groaned as he sat up, the covers to his bed slid off him."When did I go to bed?" he thought out load before scratching his chest, then realized he was still wearing his jacket.

"Why would I wear my jacket to bed?" he said to himself before getting up. He looked himself over, seeing that except for gloves he was fully dressed."I must have been really tired." Kyle decided to go down stairs. As he walked down he was oddly aware of the slight sweet flavor of chocolate in his mouth, a sore lip, and vibrant feeling relaxation. Despite these distractions he couldn't help but smile on his way down.

When he was at the base of the stairs he saw Ike sitting on the couch finishing some quick homework. He joined the younger jew to check up on him."Hey, did you hear that sound earlier?" Ike asked when Kyle sat next to him.

"No" groaned Kyle. Ike wrote a few things on the worksheet he got from his teacher, then turned to his brother and said "I asked if you heard something earlier?"

"I said no" Kyle repeated with a look of confusment, which Ike mirrored. It was then that his little brother took out his ear plugs and Kyle could hear the party rock anthem."No, I didn't hear anything earlier. Why you ask?"

"Thought I heard something, it was seven minutes ago" said Ike as he turned back to his work. Kyle, who felt almost to relaxed to care, asked "Seven minutes?".

Ike looked back up at him."Yeah, at least two minutes before Bebe left."

All of a sudden Kyle's brain went into overdrive."BEBE!" Everything that happened that day, everything that happened in his room, everything he did with her, all of it came crashing into Kyle's face. All of his feeling of salvation, relaxation, and tranquility flew out the back door in his mind. Instantly he turned to Ike."IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Whoa, easy there bro" said the startled canadian."What are you talking about?"

"What happened earlier, when she was in my room, its not...its not..." Kyle tried to speak but couldn't find the words that wouldn't make him jump off a bridge.

"Oh that, pffft, I know it's not" said Ike as he was waved off the steam coming from Kyle. Kyle, on the other hand, was utterly confused.

"You know?"

"OF coarse I do, you're to geeky dude. I know both you and Bebe would never do anything like that, you're to...innocent" said Ike trying to explain his thoughts."You're probably going to hold off till you're seventeen like Chef told you to, or you'll stay a virgin for a decade like I said at the bare minimum. But Bebe and you, right now? Hell no, you two have to much of a future going to college and being succesful rather than 'bowing before the heels of jesus' at this age."

Kyle sat in silence, taking in what his brother had just told him. It was then that he let out a long, heavy sign and laid back on the couch.

"Thank god, I thought you-" Kyle stopped himself short. He was glad his little brother had easily dismissed the idea of him and Bebe, but opening his mouth would come back to bite him in the ass.

"What, gossip about it at school? I may do it to you one day before you're eighteen-"

"Why would you tell everybody who I'm having sex with before I reach the legal age of-oh" Kyle recognized Ike's resentment from all those years ago when he lost his virginity to his teacher, and then Kyle telling it to everybody. Ike gave his brother a glare before continuing.

"But I would never do that to Bebe. She would get chewed up at school and in the real world if anybody heard so much as a rumor of that."

Silence ran between the two. Then Kyle smiled, at least he knew if south park every went chaotic again he would have this little guy around.

"Ha, but imagine if you guys really did get to third base."

All that respect and acknowledgement for the younger Broflovski went out the window. Kyle thought quietly to himself and realized that there was almost little room to the imagination considering how close they had gotten.

He remembered standing behind the blonde, pressing his erection against her rear. It was like he was being possessed into doing it, because he was doing it awfully well for it to all be on instinct . He could hear her breathing become more and more hollow. She smelled of sweat and excitement. He picked her up and placed her in the chair, ready to get down to business. And then-

"Oh god, not again!" Ike startled Kyle when he jumped behind the couch. It was then that Kyle realized how hot his face had grown. By reflex he clasped his hands over his face and closed his eyes."_Dammit Ike, you're gonna get me killed-_" Kyle froze as the blood came and hit his hands.

Silence.

Ike came from behind the couch and asked "Is it over?" Kyle was confused once again that day, was it really over just like that. He should've showered the room in dark red by now, he should've been blacking out by now, he should've woken up in the hospital by now. However, he was just sitting there and wondering why all the bad things that should be happening to him weren't. He decided to move his hands-BIG MISTAKE!...or not. No blood came gushing out like he was afraid it was. He looked down at his hands and felt utter embarrassment.

"This isn't my blood" he said out loud.

"Looks more like your boogers" said Ike."Taste it and find out." Kyle stared at Ike, who shrugged before saying "Just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be sure. This could've been a whole lot worse."

Kyle thought to himself, why wasn't this a whole lot worse."_I can fix it_" Bebe's voice rang in his head as he remembered what the blonde had said. A smile appeared across his face, then he turned to Ike.

"I didn't nose bleed, I'm cured" said Kyle before he embraced his brother with a hug.

"Eww, gross!" Ike responded uncomfortably as his brother put his boogered covered hands on him. Kyle didn't hear him and continued to lift Ike up in air "I'm cured Ike, I'm not going to black out anymore".

"congratulations, now put me down!" Kyle misinterpret this and started to toss the canadian in the air like a ceaser salad.

"Oh this is great! Now I don't have to worry about going to school and running into Bebe-" Kyle stopped short as the memory of the girl came back to him. She went the distance to go through that, because they were friends, and he nearly took advantage of her. What's more, he basically used her and didn't even say anything that came close to a thank you. Even though she was trying to save his life he could only sink to a new level of low and reap the benefits without a care. Guys like that existed in the real world, and Kyle knew that he wasn't one of them. But now, he was having second thoughts.

Kyle sat on the couch as the joy in his heart leaked out. Ike landed next to him and was trying to get his vision back to single instead of doubled when he became curious of the change in Kyle's additude."What's up with you?!"

Kyle glanced him for a second before saying "I think I really, really screwed up."

Ike stared at him, as if he were trying to understand, to translate what his brother meant."Than fix it" Ike said when he was done trying to figure out what Kyle mean't by what he said.

His brother looked at him in confusment and asked "How do I fix what I don't know how to fix?"

The younger Broflovski rolled his eyes and turned away from his homework."Maybe it's not up to you to fix, Kyle, maybe you need someone else to help shoulder the weight of the world."

"The world?"

"Technically, you are not the only one who exist in the world, so you don't have to be the only one to bear all the weight of it either" Ike continued with a voice of a intelligence."Someone else can help you fix your problem, as you could theirs." Ike looked ahead, and for a moment he looked even more mature then what he already was.

"And maybe, just maybe..." he allowed his words to come forth with confindence."If neither of you are able to fix it-"

Ike was interrupted by the sound of the front door closing. He looked at it for moment, wondering what his brother was planning to do.

"-then maybe your world doesn't need fixing" he finished his sentences.

* * *

><p>Bebe stared into her mirror."Well...now you're officially a slut."<p>

Bebe blinked as when she heard the voice. Quickly she turned to the door, only to find it closed. She looked back at her mirror.

"Who said that?" she said out load.

Surprisingly, her reflection smiled and said "Who do you think, bitch?"

Bebe's eyes widen."ME?!".

"No, just some other blonde that looks like you."

"...Mom?"

The Bebe from the mirror rolled her eyes."No you idiot, you!"

"Me?" Bebe responded.

"Yes, you."

"Than what does that make you?"

"Me!"

"So you are me, and I am you?"

"Yes!"

"So my name is You? And your's Me?"

"Ye-n-what?"

"You said-"

"To be honest I don't care anymore right about now" the Bebe in the mirror raised a hand to stop her.

Silence flowed throughout the room.

"HEY! You called me a slut" realized Bebe as she became angry with her reflection.

Who smirked at her."You just realized that, wow."

"I'm not stupid" said the blonde."And I'm not a slut."

"You sure about that, 'Ms. Double Ds'" her reflection grinned.

"They're not that big!" Bebe tried to keep from screaming.

"Hmm, yet" the Bebe in the mirror acted playfully."Oh and yes you are."

Bebe frowned with confusment."Yes I'm what?"

The blonde in the mirror actually did her normal job and mimicked."You know."

Silence.

"A slut."

"No I'm not!" Bebe folded her arm and scowled, she was really starting to pissing herself off.

"Well what do I know? I'm just your reflection. Stuck in a mirror while you were...where, to be exact, fourteen minutes ago?" the reflection continued to smile as she owned the real blonde.

"All I was doing was helping a friend" Bebe turned from her mirror.

"Why?"

"Because technically its my fault."

"Exactly, which leads to my point of you acting on porn logic."

Bebe blinked before asking "Porn what?"

Her reflection rolled her eyes before saying "Oops, I spilled some punch on his pants. Better suck his-"

Quick as lightning, Bebe's hand flew over her reflection's mouth. Which surprisingly worked on the flat surface of glass as the next word that came out of her mouth was as about as muffled as Kenny's voice behind his scarf."That was not punch. That was actual blood he was losing and he could have been put back in the hospital...or worse."

"Still you were enjoying it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Of coarse you were" the reflection said it with such convinced voice."Why else would you give him a blow job."

Bebe scowled."If you weren't a niemrod, than you would know I was trying to help him release pressure."

"And if you weren't a dumb blonde, than you would know that you could have just given him a hand job, lap dance, or even some nude pics of yourself so he could take care himself."

Don't ask me where or how the cricket magically appeared in the room, but it was there.

"Why in god's name would I send him pictures of me?!" Bebe half said/half screamed."That's perverted!"

"Like a certain somebody was, especially when they were able to come up with an idea like that" the Bebe in the mirror studied her nails.

The real one however could only stare at her with embarressment."Further more, I don't know how to, nor do I intend to, give lap dances."

"Hmm, could've fooled me when you were on top" the reflection ran a hand through her golden hair."But we'll excuse that one due to you being inexperienced. Which leaves us to my first point and our finally option."

Bebe sat there quiet for a moment. She had a reasonable excuse for both of the other options, but this last one was tricky.

"You don't have an excuse for just sticking with the handjob."

"Its not what you think. I was just making sure that he wouldn't-"

"Do anything less but enjoy it" Bebe's reflection once again rolled her eyes."Sure."

"Its not like that!" Bebe cried out."Jeez, why are you so mean to me."

"Because I am you" replied the reflection.

"Pretty obvious by now."

"No, bitch, I'm piece of you in your subconscious" the Bebe in the mirror frowned."I'm the part of you that's beating yourself up right now for everything you did. A.K.A. 'Regret', nice to meet you whore."

The blonde blinked when she heard this, trying to transfer it all through her brain."You're what?"

"I'm the little you, in you, that is always cautious about everything you do" Regret said slowly."And this subject on you giving Kyle a bj is to juicy to pass up. I gotta ask, did you enjoy helping your jew friend? Or were you expecting to gain something?"

Bebe continued to be further confused by the questions."I don't know how to answer those."

"However you like sugar baby, you're still a hoe" said Regret as she seemed to be trying to act nice.

"Hold up!" Bebe became more and more pissed with her reflection."What if I didn't do it because I enjoyed it or expected to gain something out of it?"

"You're a hoe."

Bebe scowled."What if I did enjoy it, as in just helping him not die, but at the same time I didn't expect to gain anything from it?"

"You're a dumb hoe!"

Bebe growled at her inner self."What if I didn't enjoy it, but was expecting to gain something out of it?"

Regret smiled with a new look in her eye that luminated her."What _were_ you expecting to gain?"

The blonde opened her mouth to answer the smug reflection, but only breathed. She wanted to look Regret in the eye, to tell her off, to make the little bitch crawl back to whatever hole she came from. But she couldn't find the words. Suddenly Bebe felt a pain in her chest, not really painful but more of a tugging sensation. Like a fishing pole hand hooked on to her, but was pulling her down. As it grew, she began to feel alone in her room. Quickly looking back at her mirror, she saw that her reflection had disappeared entirely. No Regret, no Bebe, nothing. She was about to call out to her, when she saw something red in the corner of her eye.

Scratch that, she saw red in all of her eye. All that was in front was red, an ocean wall of red. Looking behind her, Bebe saw what seemed to be half of her room before two giant hands filled it and surrounded her. For some reason, all of this was looking familiar. The blonde raised her head to the ceiling, and expected that it would be anything but a ceiling. She was right of coarse. Staring down at her was a gigantic Bebe.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said the blonde."How did you-?!"

"Get so big, yeah a little slut like you would definitely want to know a secret like that" snorted Regret."Like I already said bitch I'm a small part of your subconscious, which, like every human subconscious, see and realizes things well before your awoken mind does. I just grew more powerful and influencing in your mind because you, hence forth my name, just did something that made you feel really guilty."

The tugging sensation changed to a incredibly tight rope bondage."Arrgghhh" Bebe groaned as she felt the pain all around her.

"How you like that, tight enough for a turn on eh?" said the giant Regret as she licked her lips seductive.

Bebe continued to groaned before asking "Why are you doing this?!"

Regret smiled even more before she playfully poked Bebe with a huge finger as if she were a plaything."I told you, I'm part of you that wants to beat myself up for the things I've done. You can scream all you want about how you don't deserve this, but the truth is that this is what your asking me to do. You, Bebe Stevens, are a selfish, blonde slut that should be tied up as my little bitch, trashed talked, and be forced into a painful bondage. You deserve this and everything else that's coming to you."

Bebe tried to fight back, but couldn't find away."_Someone, anyone, help?!_"

Regret smiled, as if she could read the mind of the Stevens. The invisible bonds on the girl became tighter, and soon Bebe herself feeling regretful herself. What if she really did deserve all of this?

All of a sudden, like a beacon in a dark place, something made Bebe snap to attention. A sound, a familiar sound that she's heard for as long as she could remember. Somehow, the blonde found the ability to ignore the pain of the bondage and look over the source. Through the giant fingers of Regret, Bebe saw the half of her room that was still there. And there was the door standing right in the middle.

And someone was knocking.

"Oh, why now when I'm having fun" said Regret as she groaned. Bebe looked up at her and asked "Whats going on?"

"You're dreaming, and we're in your subconscious, remember?" said the giant as she looked down."You subconscious see's and realizes things you don't, like the sound of someone knocking, and shows them." All of a sudden, another sound came from the door. This time, instead of frowning, Regret smiled.

"Looks like the ride isn't over yet then" she said before looking down at the Stevens."Time to play more ball!"

Then she disappeared, leaving Bebe in the room by herself. As Bebe stared at her ceiling, she realized that she was in her bed."When did I go to sleep?" she said as she sat up. She looked at the door again, which had remained silent since she had awoken.

"Maybe Regret was wron-" she said to herself when someone knocked on the door. At first, Bebe hesitated. But when the knocks came again she quickly got up.

As she reached the door and turned the knob, she called out "Hold on, I'm coming-"

Before she could react, the person on the other side of the door nearly slammed the damned thing open and rushed towards her."What the fu-?!"

Quick as lightning, the person slammed something her face and stop her from speaking. Bebe cowered in the presence of her attacker, closing her eyes tightly. Who was this person, why did he hate her. It was then that she realized that the attacker wasn't hitting or pushing her, in fact he was holding her. The he took whatever he hit her in the face with and held her closer to him. It took Bebe a minute, to realize that he was hugging her.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked over see a green hat. Sensing her movement, the attacker pulled back a little and stared at her face.

3...2...1...

"Kyle..." was all Bebe said as she stared up at him. The boy said nothing, just nodded and remained silent."_If he's the one that came in, that what was that thing he hit me with..._" Bebe was lost in thought for a moment when she was something strange about the boy.

His lips. They were bruised.

"_Which means..._" Bebe took a moment to think.

Then she screamed.

Kyle was instantly thrown back in surprise and landed on the floor. Bebe jumped back and onto her bed."Y-yo-y-you" the blonde pointed an accusing finger red head. Kyle stared at her in utter confusment, not exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"Whats wrong?" he said as he tried get up. At once, he was bombed by a pillow.

"Stay right there you...you..." Bebe tried to find a word.

"Sicko, Maniac, Pervert?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah the last one" answered Bebe."Stay right there you Pervert!"

Silence.

"Wait?! Don't help me with sentences you Maniac!"

"But-" Kyle tried to get up again.

"Don't come closer you Sicko" said the blonde as she held up another pillow threateningly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" came a voice from the door. The two quickly looked at the opened door to see Bebe's mother standing there with a baseball bat. They all stared at each other for a moment. Kyle on his knees, Bebe on the bed pressed to the wall, and Mrs. Stevens at the door.

"Uh, mom?" Bebe started.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, didn't know you having company from one of you male friends. I'll be downstairs if you need me." A breeze blew by before Bebe realized that her blonde mother had.

"Huh? Wait, mom!" Bebe ran towards the edge of her bed before remembering that Kyle was there. Jumping back, the Stevens stared at the jew who entired her domain. As she sat on her knees she leered at him, studying him. Kyle looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against. Better to let her cool off. He moved slightly, causing the girl to flinch, then sat cross legged. Silence floated between the two, almost as suffucating as the atmosphere in the room.

"Uh-" Kyle started.

"**Silence!**"

Kyle swallowed his spit.

"Bebe?" Kyle called for her attention. The blonde looked as if she snapped out of a trance and glared at him with different, but still over bearing, eyes.

Kyle breathed deeply, causing more hairs to rise from Bebe."I'm sorry, for being a terrible friend. I can understand why you hate me at this point. Goodbye." And with that said and done, Kyle got up from the floor and walked to the door.

The autumn wind blew in and out before Bebe processed what he said and rushed to pass him, blocking the door."Wait! I don't hate you" she said as she breathed hard.

Kyle stared at her with confusement as she tried to catch her breath."Why-why would you think that?"

"Because..." he swallowed hard."I used you and-"

"Oh you mean that" she interrupted rashly."Don't worry about it, I wanted you to..."

Bebe stopped cold as she recognized the words that came out of her mouth. Looking up, she saw Kyle with the widest eyes on earth.

"Wait a second! I didn't mean it like that" the blonde waved her hands in defence."I meant I wanted you to feel better and not sick." Kyle looked as confused as ever but atleast was trying to accept that explanation.

"But I went to far" he said."I don't know how to say sorry Bebe, I didn't mean to mess with your...breast." Bebe blushed ever so lightly as she remembered he knew her little secret.

"I-it's fine. To be honest, you were right about me being sore at school" she said with a slight grin.

"Then there was Ike walking in" Kyle scratched the back of his head. Out of nowhere both of the six-graders started laughing at the five-year-old entrance and act.

"Your little brother really is something Kyle."

"Yeah I know" Kyle started to calm down, and then his face harden with sorrow once more."If he hadn't shown up then I might have...god I'm sorry!"

Bebe frowned as she stared up at Kyle, it amazed her how someone like him could've been broken like this."It's okay, really! I the captain of the cheerleader squad for south park elementary, plus I also do gymnastics every now and then. I'm alot stronger than what you think and could've pushed you off anytime I felt like it." Bebe imagine that somewhere in the back of her mind, Regret was typing everything she said down like a court reporter.

"_Then why didn't you_" she could almost here her say.

"Though, I did get you in the familiy jewels back there. Not as defenceless as you think" she said to the boy before mentally saying "_I am so sorry, please don't hate me_".

Kyle frowned down at her."Well yeah, I guess. But feel so guilty. I know you're a virgin, and I respect that to no end. But back there I nearly lost it. And now, all I want to do is make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? Kyle no!" Bebe stared into his green eyes."I already told you from before, my price was-"

"'To think of you as no less than a friend' I know, but I felt like I still owed you so I decided to finish the dare" Kyle said with a smile.

Bebe became curious, in a that she knew what he meant but had no idea at the same time."What do you mean 'finish the dare'."

Kyle continued smiling as he said "Remember when we were in the third grade and Stan and I built that tree house to play Truth or Dare?"

"Oh..." Bebe blushed like mad as she realized what he meant."But you did, remember?"

Kyle shook his head."No, not really."

"Huh?" Bebe questioned.

"Wendy dared _me_ _to__ kiss you_, not the other way around. If you think about it,_ you've always kissed me _until a minute ago" Kyle's smile was a cheesy one, but true. Bebe stared at him in awe, realizing that not only was he right but he still remembered. All this time since then, he was thinking of that time, considering and debating on that time. Bebe cold feel something melt inside her.

"I hope you don't mind me just rushing in on you like that, but I-" Bebe pulled Kyle in for a tight hug, knocking the wind out of him. Turns out that she really was stronger than what he thought. At first the boy was frozen, unsure of how to react. But slowly, he began to wrap his arms around her, bringer her a step closer. That's when hell broke loose once more.

As soon as Bebe stepped forward she gave an earth shattering scream. Itmmediatly, Kyle held Bebe out and began to look her over for damage."What happened?!" he asked serious concern.

"C-c-cold..." said the girl before she looked down and gasped."Kyle!"

The boy followed her gazed and saw her feet in her socks stepping on his feet, which was just his feet."You came here, through that weather and snow, without shoes or socks!"

"Oh, yeah. I must have forgotten-" Kyle stopped when he felt the girls body shaking. Looking down at her, he saw that tears welled up in her eyes."Wh-wh-what! What's wrong."

"Everything I did, was to keep you alive" she lowered her head and eyes as she silently cried."And you have the audacity to go and try to get sick." Kyle didn't know what to say, she was weeping over the thought of him being sick. It was touching, to the point that Kyle wanted to cry as well.

But before so much as a tear could be formed, Bebe threw her head up and glared daggers and lightning at Kyle Broflovski. Who, at the moment, was put into a trance by how fierce she look.

"How dare you do something so...so..." Bebe fumed as she was unable to speak the words.

"Stupid?" Kyle asked though felt like he should've kept his mouth shut. Bebe stared back up at him again, confirming what she meant.

"Wait right here!" she said as she stepped out of the room. Kyle was to surprised by her to refuse, though he probably would've did so anyway. Several minutes later, the blonde came back with three minature cups in her hand."Still feel guilty and like you owe me one? Good, now take this!"

The Stevens shoved the cups in Kyle's hands, who study the three contents. One had salt, another had a lime, and the final had a dark liquid. Kyle looked back up to Bebe with a questioning look.

"It's tequila" she said hautedly."I want you try them all, it's a new drink my mom showed me how to make." Kyle didn't know why she wanted him to do this, but anything to atone for upsetting her seemed to be reasonale right about now. Kyle first took the salt, which was salty of coarse, then the lime which was tangy. Finally he looked down at the tequila, and slowly sipped it. Before he was halfway done, he threw all three cups at the wall and used his hands to cover his mouth.

Something wasn't right, all of a sudden he felt sick and uneased. All he wanted to do was hurl this room with different colors of the rainbow. However he didn't, because of Bebe. The last thing he wanted to do infront of her was look unmanly and weak from the drink. He had to.

Slowly, with determination and alot of will power, Kyle swallowed his vomit drip by drip. When he was finally done he landed on his knees and began to breath heavly, not realizing he had been holding his breath at all. When felt capable of talking, he said "What kind of drink do you call that?!"

"Blowjob Revenge" Bebe said easily as she sat next to him."Now that that's done, lets talk." Kyle stared at her, once again amazed at her change in attitude.

"Your nosebleeds, I doubt that they are never coming back. For now I think I have that bit subdued." Kyle remembered why they were here in the first place and listened."Like I said before I will _help_ you, but that's all I'm doing. I'm not giving up my virginity or having sex with you. I really don't care for foreplay like before, but I'll abide. And another thing, we're just friend."

Kyle stared at her with question in his eyes. _Just friends_."What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we're not going to walk out of here as girlfriend and boyfriend, just really good friends" Bebe repeated."It doesn't have anything to do with you, I'm just not looking to date anyone right now. Sure if I see you anywhere like the mall or school, we could hang out like we would've any day before this whole mess started up. But I'm not looking for that kind of relationship."

Kyle remained silent as he took all this in. Somehow, for some reason, he was disappointed.

"Kyle?". The boy looked up at her blue eyes."Those are my rules if you want this to work between us. I want to help you, I don't want any of my friends to die, so your a real exception when it comes to guys I wouldn't be doing this with. But you have to swear that you'll obey and stick to my standards."

Silence.

Bebe was dieing by the tension in the room as so many question and ideas hit her at once. _What if he says no? What if he wants more than what I'm willing to offer? What if he hates me? What-what if he breaks the rules? What?!_ The blonde expected the boy to frown and resist, but he did the exact opposite when he raised his head.

With a smile Kyle extended his hand to her."Sure Bebe Stevens. I swear to follow these rules until I die, or cured by you. I won't break even if my life depends on them, and I respect you telling them straight to me."

Bebe almost smiled, but something seemed wrong. Somehow, a feeling told her he was taking this to easy. She was so distracted by the feeling she almost didn't hear what he said next."Huh, what?"

"I said 'Shake on it'" Kyle repeated. Bebe looked down at his hand which was still extended, took it and shook. She looked back at Kyle confused somehow.

"Glad to be working with you I guess" was all she seemed capable of saying.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry it took me awhile. I was planning to be quicker, but oh well ;P.<p>

Remember to give lots of reviews and attention.

I'll try to get the next chapter published soon.

Bye bye!

Ps: Another thing. Due to one of my reviews I see how this may resemble friends with benefits from 'Happy Unhealthy People' by Lillyfan123. Lilly, if you're reading this, I swear that the idea of that was made originally before I ever read your fic. So don't worry, I'm not stealing from ye.


	9. Unbearable Lust

Unbearable Lust

Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Can't get enough of the praise and the joy I bring to people.

Well I wanna get this chapter out soon as well, I'll try to get it out before christmas(no promises) or new years(no promises).

Anyway, a big THANK YOU to miss. south park and coyote smith who have encouraged me to go further.

* * *

><p>Kyle stared into stark's pond, watching his reflection in the water. The ghostly stillness of the pond somehow relaxed him and put him in a trance as he sat on the cold ground. A breeze blew past him, sending chills up his spine. Though he hardly notice because of the things running in his mind.<p>

It was sunday, and he was still alive. Three days ago he made a pact with the most wonderful girl in south park, a pact that most boys in his school would kill for. Bebe's number was resting in his phone. A few buttons to push and presto!

She'd be there to perform every boy in south park's wet dream.

However, an anchor seemed to have chained its great weight on Kyle every time he even picked up the damn thing. It was too much work and to much of a hassle. He hadn't made an attempt to play games, answer calls/texts, or even check his email ever since Bebe had added her number to his list. He couldn't, he didn't want to. All he wanted now, was to wait to die.

Well not exactly, sure there were other things he felt like doing. Hanging out with his friends, spending time with family, playing video games, all sorts of stuff. And he wasn't suicidal either, just waiting to grow old and die. It seemed reasonable when he thought about it, everything dies eventually. Everything that was born was designed to die. So him, what about him.

In the pond, next to his reflection, he saw something red looming. In a second the person next to him sat down, her blonde hair glowing slightly more than usual.

"You haven't returned my text from yesterday" Bebe said as she to looked into lake."I just wanted to make sure you weren't having...problems."

Kyle shook his head."Nope, perfectly fine."

Silence ran between to two, oddly satisfying to the boy who honestly didn't want to say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde hair shifts and suddenly felt weight add itself to his shoulder. Looking over to the left, he saw Bebe resting her head on him as she continued to stare out into the lake.

"Uh-Bebe?" Kyle questioned her weird behavior in his mind.

"We're just friends?" she said in a hollow tone."Is that it?"

Kyle, slightly surprised by her questions, nodded his head for her answer. Bebe frowned as she continued to watch their reflections. The girl then lifted her head from his shoulder. This seemed to allow the boy to move again and stare back into the pond, which was the only thing calming at this point. But before he could see his reflection he felt more weight, this time on his arm. And this time, oddly, soft.

Looking over to his left again, Kyle blushed a beautifully, stunning red. Bebe pressed her chest against the boy's arm, looking him in the eye with sorrow."Kyle, are you mad at me?" she said. Kyle didn't know how to answer this, it was just so sudden and the tray it came on was to distracting. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the girl was trying to seduce him. Though he doubted Bebe would do something like that, it was hard not to think it when her large, round, firm breast were pushed on either side of his arm (did I mention they were D-cup).

"N-n-no, of course not Bebe!" Kyle stuttered. The blonde didn't looked convinced and said "It just seems like you been trying to avoid me lately. It worries me a little."

Kyle tried to put on a more honest smile and said "You shouldn't be, I'm fine, really."

Bebe pursed her lips and gave a little potty face, nearly driving Kyle over the edge.

"You know Kyle" she said so softly that the boy didn't almost hear her."I've been thinking, and to be honest I think I was wrong back inside of my house." Kyle's eyes widen, but he remained silent.

"I don't know how we could live like that anyway, to be locked together in such a way but not allowed to show true emotions. The truth is, Kyle, I like you...a lot."

Time froze as the words made the jew's heart skip a beat."You...you do?"

"Yeah, all that crap I said back in my room..." Bebe shook her head."I think that I was just afraid, afraid that I might be labeled as a slut by no one else, just you. I don't care what other people call me anymore, especially after what happened in fourth grade. But the thought of you seeing me as such a person, it was too much. Even if you probably wouldn't have told anybody about us I was sure that somewhere in the back of your mind you would've seen me as a slut."

"No, Bebe, I would never do that!" Kyle promised. Bebe raised a hand to stop him, and continued "But I've come to realize something very important. I don't care anymore."

Kyle stopped breathing for a second, as if he didn't hear her at first."What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't care if even you think of me as a slut" Bebe smiled up to him."As long as you're alive and we're together, sharing this form of emotion and even...love, I don't mind being your slut." Kyle remained silent, absorbing, assimilating.

"In fact-" Bebe used her arms to squeeze her breast tighter on his arm, giving a crazy sensation to the boy."-why don't you and I start breaking some rules."

Kyle swallowed hard, really hard. You could obviously hear it if you were there, in fact, you'd think he was trying out for a cartoon's voice. Bebe heard him and smiled as he asked "You mean those rules?"

The blonde smiled further as she said "Rules were meant to be broken, lets start with the real troublesome one so you can be my boyfriend and I your girlfriend. Then we'll break rule two, and you can break in these." Before Kyle knew what was happening, Bebe took his hand and placed it on one of her boobs. The red head was shocked, but couldn't say anything at all. The softness in his hand silenced him, he dare not speak. Bebe smiled at his reaction.

She leaned closer to his ear, pressing herself even further into his hand, and whispered "Then maybe, we can tackle rule number one back at my place."

That did it for Kyle, who's blush was already reaching it's deepest form of red. However instead of giving in like a dummy, the boy removed his hand from her tit, placed it on her shoulder, and pushed her back.

"What's the matter?" she said with sudden worry and confusement.

Kyle looked at her for a minute before saying "As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I don't think either of us are thinking straight at this moment. You sound more guilty than anything else. And I'm a guy, so we already know what I'm thinking."

Bebe blinked several times before saying "But Kyle..." as she tried to kiss him. Kyle stopped her and said "No Bebe, we should wait before any of that to be sure."

Bebe turned back to the pond and frowned. Kyle followed, feeling like the biggest idiot ever for doing such a thing. Not even Cartman could compare to his stupidity at this moment. He felt like saying something to the girl, to tell her that he liked her a lot like she liked him. However he couldn't find any of the words to explain this to her.

All of a sudden, something slammed into Kyle throwing him onto his back. That same something pinned both his arms and legs as it subdued his chance of escape. Kyle was even more surprised to look up and see that Bebe was staring down at him."Bebe-?"

"Shhhh" the girl silenced him."I have something to say that I want you to hear."

Kyle remained quiet.

"I'll tell you what Kyle Broflovski, I like you...and I want you" Bebe said flat out."Now we can do this the easy way, or we can it the hard way. The choice is your. What's it gonna be kosher boy?"

Kyle didn't know how to respond to this. This was all, strangely, seductive and a turn on. Bebe didn't really seemed to be acting shy of all time right now, she had perfectly position herself over his dick. Her chest out, showing her jugs as if there were no other human in the world but them. Blonde hair spotted with snow flakes. And her eyes, her beautiful, stunning, breath taking, lust filled green eyes.

Before Kyle knew what he was doing, he reached out for her tits with both hands that the girl released immediately. Each grabbed a jug and played with them as if they were only a dream to be salvage as quickly as possible. The girl threw back her head as she felt complete ecstasy and moaned loudly. Kyle bumped up his privates between her legs causing her to gasp. Then he started to play with her nipples, oh how much he loved playing with her nipples. Rotating them around all of his fingers, poking them to no end, god he couldn't get enough.

"Oh Kyle-" Bebe said she looked down and stopped in confusment. Upon looking at him, she could help but notice the look of outrage he had.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, fear in her voice.

Kyle nodded to the pond and said "Why don't you tell me,** Bebe**?"

Before the girl could respond, Kyle rolled the two over. Instantly there was a splash as they plunge into the water. Kyle almost question himself, wondering what would happen. For some reason, however, the water wasn't cold. In fact he didn't even stay in the water. As soon as he fell in, he came out. Looking over to his side, he felt sick as his suspicions became proven by fact.

"Well, that was rather rash" said the boy next to him."Don't you think?" The two stood up as soon as they felt slightly better, giving Kyle the chance to look the new comer over.

Excluding the green hat, orange jacket/shirt, gloves and even shoes, Kyle was practically looking at himself in a mirror, with jeans. This person looked like him, for a moment sounded like him, but for some reason wasn't him.

"See something you like? Just speak up" said the other Kyle with a sly smile.

"Okay, have aliens come to take over the world or has Cartman found a way to get rid of and replace me as well?" asked Kyle, who raised his hand before the other could fully open his mouth and form a word.

"Wait" he said."Let me guess, I'm dreaming. This is all in my head" Kyle waved his hands to the pond, tree, and sign."And you are either my inner demon or a piece of my subconscious who's probably named after some form of emotion or ideal I carry."

The other Kyle clapped his hands for a couple of seconds confirming that the red head struck gold."How'd you figure it out? That I wasn't Bebe either?"

"Shit happens in south park all the time, figure something like this would" Kyle said in a serious tone."You made several mistakes, one being that Bebe has blue eyes and would never, ever, call herself a slut or be okay with it. The other is the pond, I didn't notice at first but it seems you were trying to keep me from seeing your reflection, which didn't show up as Bebe."

The other Kyle smiled wildly, as if it were some sort of game to him."You've got it, I was planning try to draw some more power from you but you caught on quick."

Kyle snarled at the other him."Whoa there buddy, I'm not trying to use you as a tool. But I am trying to leave out of here with a full belly."

"I don't know what sick joke you were pulling a minute ago but I-"

"Don't swing that way? You think that was actually me on top back there?" the other Kyle asked."Nope, you're straight Kyle Broflovski, I should know that bit especially. As you've guessed, this is your subconscious. And here I have certain powers and capabilities in my field. What you saw was complete illusion, I wasn't really touching you at all."

Kyle frowned, unsure whether to trust him or not before asking "Who are you?"

"The names Lust" said the other Kyle."I'm guessing that explains a lot to you at this time." Kyle looked the other, Lust, over. Funny, he could actually see how he got his name. The same green eyes that were on the fake Bebe, locked within his sockets, filled with such passion. Skinny jeans, a body that some how glowed. Red hair, flowing freely with the wind, burning as if on fire. Body language of all things said his name, Lust. Call him crazy for thinking it for only a split second, but Kyle found the other him...sexy.

Lust smiled as if he read the real Kyle's mind, catching on to that small statement. Kyle shook his head before asking "What are you doing here?"

"That's the wrong question. I live here" said Lust with a devious grin."Try again?"

"What am I doing here?" Kyle restated.

Lust broke out in a wild smile."That's the right question!"

Silence.

"Well?" Kyle asked.

"First let me explain something about how your subconscious works" said Lust as he wrapped an arm around Kyle as if they were long time buddies. Then he waved a hand at the pool, which shimmered as if it sensed his presence. It then showed Kyle and Lust a view of a dummy's head.

"Now then, as you know, every human being has a subconscious" as Lust spoke the forehead of the dummy became transparent, showing on the inside what seemed to be thousands of dummies."Inside there are pieces of the person's subconscious that helps them respond to everyday life. For example, joy." One of the mini dummies glowed as if it heard its name.

"And anger" added Lust causing another dummy to glow."Depression, reason, ignorance, etc. Anyway, all of these pieces of your subconscious inhabit and share you mind. Together we influence you or, since we actually are you, try to put as much influence into the actions of everyday living. We are, in fact, you're very own personal council.

"However, you should know this, no council gets along very easy. It's not easy to share in such cases" Lust said with surprising seriousness."We are constantly always trying to gain influence over all other members in the council, weaning and milking power from our host in our fields of expertise and proving our usefulness."

"You usefulness?" Kyle questioned.

"You know, there's a time and place for everything. For example, look at President Franklin Roosevelt!" Lust said all of a sudden."The man saved our nation from the Great Depression and was the only president to be elected four times, in a row!"

"You're a lot smarter than what you look."

"Hey, we're in your subconscious remember? Anyway, back in his day he was popular, powerful, and exactly what the nation needed. Now imagine if he were alive today and trying to pursue his old time job."

Kyle thought for a second before saying "That be one hell of a mess. He's the reason why our president can only be elected for office twice. And I guess your trying to tell me that we are no where near as bad as the Great Depression."

"Exactly! Sure back in his time as the President, he was a hit. But now, he might not have done so good and might have ended a disaster some how" Lust looked back into the water showing the dummies."We pieces of your subconscious are like that. We want power in your mind, because it allows us to live our greatest dream."

"Greatest dream?" Kyle questioned.

"Why, to synchronize with our host of course" Lust looked Kyle in the eye."To be apart of you as you walk, to be your voice when you talk. In cases where something happens to you, a small group of us are obviously selected to be with you. And thus we use these opportunities to gain influence and show how useful we are by helping you co-op with the problem until it's gone. For instance, whenever you're angry, a piece of your subconscious called 'Wrath' gains this influence over the council because your anger is his area of expertise. During this time he get's to live the greatest dream and synchronizes with you. I do the same, because your little 'friends with benefits' relationship with Bebe is my area of expertise."

Kyle growled at Lust, feeling the need to strangle him with ropes.

Lust waved off this negative emotion and said "Kinky, Wrath, but do leave our host alone and me to my work."

All of a sudden, Kyle felt as if something were leaving him. And he felt great about it to."Sorry, my colleague sense your presence in my home. They are, after all, anxious to synchronize with you. But you see my point, do you not?"

Kyle hesitated before nodding "I think so. This is my head works?"

"Oh not just you, every human alive to be exact. Take your classmates" Lust turned to the pond again which shimmered before an actual portrait of his class showed, a group picture they took once."I can tell you that Butters synchronizes with gullibility, naivety, and kindness. Cartman on the other side most likely with greed and prejudice. And Kenny over there, probably with your's truly McCornmick style."

Kyle realized he meant himself."The reason being because they tend to lean over into these areas, slightly at first, and the pieces of their subconscious gain power from it and use it to influence the council."

"So that what your doing, helping me?" Kyle said.

"At your services with a whistle" Lust gave a dramatic bow.

"You do realize you've nearly killed me with your help right" Kyle's voice became cold. He was put in the hospital because this guy wanted to tag along for the ride.

"Tut, tut, tut my dear boy" Lust waved a finger."I may have evolved from your body but I do not control it. Lust is different from the rest of the council in every human and creature."

"What do you mean?" Kyle question in a voice still cold.

"Every member of the council evolved in your mind at some early point in your life from you interacting with the outside world. Cartman made you angry, Wrath, Stan and Kenny became your friends, Friendship and Joy, and south park flips in post-apocolyptic every now and then, Wisdom, Judgment, and Leadership" Lust said.

"But what about me. You think I evolved from your sudden interest in the opposite sex, yes and no. Ask yourself where your real sudden interest in girls came from."

Kyle was silent for a moment before he said "Puberty?" with a question.

"PUBERTY, hormones. I've evolved from an inner interaction, a chemical equation, something bound to happen to anyone and everyone. I'm the exception in the council, I alone have a back up plan. Well, besides Hunger I guess. But still, every other member in the council requires someone other than you. Me, I need only you. It is one of the reason I rose to power so quickly."

"What's the other, me nose bleeding every time Bebe walks by?!" Kyle sounded less cold but still agitated.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes."

"No your not!"

Lust smiled and chuckled a little before replying "Yes and no. Yes, I don't want you to die our be harmed. No, I'm gaining to much from this. Something about your body, that is, is really juicing me up. I feel like jizzing all over the place."

Kyle frowned in disgust, the guy was really owning up to his name.

"Not that I actually mean to, but you get my point. Some physical curse/blessing has really ripped the council a new one. And now I'm the only hope they have for returning order, giving me first class access to synchronizing with you. And oh what a dream and pleasure it is."

"Yeah, so how are you helping and how long have been at this?" Kyle asked as he doubt that Lust was really doing anything.

"I help you respond and answer to the call of your lust and passion" Lust didn't miss a beat."I was there when Ms. Stevens gave you a private visit. Mmm, chocolate ice cream."

Kyle snapped to realization when he took Bebe from behind. HE, was there. Lust took a look at his face and smiled.

"Yes yes, of course I was. Don't worry, I was just helping you respond. You are in fact a good kisser if I do say so myself" Lust waved the compliment to Kyle."As for how long, I was born a few days around your twelfth birthday and came into real power in the council last wensday-"

All of a sudden Lust felt something slam into him and knocking him on the ground. Instantly he was pinned by his hands and legs, unable to move or escape. Looking up with surprise, he saw Kyle Broflovski staring down at him outraged green eyes.

"Because of you, I nearly did something I would have regretted for the rest of my life. And now if Bebe has any reason to hate or despise me, I got actual proof for her right here. In fact, I want her to hate me now considering someone like you lives inside my head."

"That's rather harsh..." Lust said without any sign of joking.

"Now **I'll** tell you what. I **don't** like you...and I** don't **want you" Kyle's tone returned to freezing iron as he spoke."Now we can do this **easy** way, or we can do this the **hard **way. The choice is **yours**."

Lust remained.

"What's it gonna be, play boy?"

Lust looked as if wanted to say something, but was too scared to say it. He opened his mouth, but closed it and adverted his eyes. Kyle waited for him to speak, to give him a reason to see what his own face looked like covered in blood. However, when Lust looked back up at him, the piece of his subconscious smiled.

"Hey, remembered when you touched Bebe's boobs for the first time? Or when we went at it with her ta-tas in your room?" he said to the boy. Kyle didn't respond, he couldn't. The oddness of the question hit him with such suddenness that he didn't know what to say. It was then that he felt his face become warm as he blushed. Lust stopped smiling and said "Yeah, I was hoping you did."

All of a sudden, Kyle felt as if a thousand bolts of electricity blasted him in his chest. Instantly, he was thrown off of Lust and into the pond. Unlike before, Kyle was hit by the chilling bite of the pond. Water soaked into his clothes as he raised his head above it and regained his breath.

_Splash_. Kyle heard the sound of something entering the water and looked back at the shore line, only to see that Lust had disappeared. Suddenly, something big, dark, and triangular blocked his view. He realized, with fright, that it was the dorsal fin of a shark. Impossible, sharks don't live in stark's pond.

"A piece of a person subconscious that is without meaning, reason, purpose, or a host that leans towards his or her areas of expertise is like a little fish out of water" Lust's voice came out of nowhere as the fin began to circle Kyle."But, when their host does the opposite, it's only logical that they do the same and become opposite as well.

"Believe it or not Kyle, we need each other" a spot of red hair appeared in front of the fin."When you think about it, you were probably born to develope this physical problem. And seeing as it is clear that I, who was born to help, was born from it, I guess you could say-" Lust's voice fell short. Getting an odd feeling, Kyle turned around and was astonished by what he saw.

Starring back at him was Bebe Stevens, only not Bebe Stevens. She had blonde hair on the side of her head, but as you traveled up the hair turned red at the top center of her crown. And her eyes were different as well. One, her original Ocean Sapphire, the other a familiar Forest Emerald. Whats more, the water had receded and turned into a dome, allowing Kyle to stand on the dry bed of the pond. Bebe on the other hand was lying on a rock right next to him, and as Kyle looked he saw why. Her legs were gone, and replacing them was a Blood Ruby fish tail that sparkled amazingly. Also she wore a one red clam shell over each of her nipples. This allowed her breast to reach their full comfortable size, unlike when she had on her smaller bra on. To top it off, even with a fish tail, Kyle could make out the roundness of her hips.

Kyle had just begun to realize how hot he felt even after he had been soaked in freezing water. What's more he could feel a sharp pain in his pants as his boner became more and more obvious. Not taking his eyes off of the mermaid in front of him. Kyle flinch when she brought her hands up and carefully touched his face.

"-We were born for each other" she finished off the sentence in a voice that sounded like a combination of Bebe and Lust. The mermaid then pulled the boy closer to kiss him.

Shocking Kyle into waking up before their lips met.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, hope this chapter isn't to short for you. Just wanted to give you something to chew on as I cook dinner.

Anyway I hope you enjoy to your heart's content.

Especially you MissSouthPark

(^o^)/ Bye bye


	10. Moday Sucks

Monday Sucks

Where to begin: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! D'X

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating knew chapters or even writing. I just couldn't make myself do it, I was too lazy. Because of my actions this fanfic has been collecting dust for nearly two full **years**. I tried twice to make chapter ten, or nine if you consider I did a prologue. Both times failed miserably. The first time my computer messed up and froze when I tried saving. The second time I just forgot about it and the thing expired. Then I just gave up, telling myself that I would get to it next time.

I apologize, I really do. I apologize to:

rosy2lee2

Coyote Smith

andreabrowniee (who I think is miss south park)

MOZAdventure

BubbleG00se

Lillyfan123

tmcala

Ailodierap

LoveLaurel101

Archangel RG91

and just about any other reader who has read and/or still reads Temptation and Distractions have no limits.

I'm sorry :'(

But I'm back, and I'm here to stay. No more running, it's tie to get back to work. I don't know if any of the original readers and reviewers are still around, but if so please continue to do so as I bring this back.

Now, one more time!

* * *

><p>"AAHHH!" Kyle screamed as he nearly jumped from his bed.<p>

"AAAHHHH!" Ike let out a similar scream as he was thrown back onto the floor from his sudden surprise. "It's _me_ Kyle, it just me!"

Kyle breathed heavily as he stared at his little brother. He wasn't really focusing on him though, in fact he wasn't even concerned with the concept of a little brother. His mind was racing to gain control of himself, his body covered in beads of sweat. He could feel his heart beating erratically as his lungs were being stretched like taffy, it was almost as if they trying to escape from his torso. His eyes were wide, the forest emeralds inside his socket absorbing what little light was in his room.

Slowly, though, the older of two manage to calm himself. His breathing slowed as well as his heart rate, and the crazed look in his eye had nearly disappeared. He was no longer in shock, but was still covered in sweat from head to toe. He tried to wipe the beads off of his forehead, only to succeed in thoroughly soaking his hand. Shaking his hand to rid himself of the perspiration, Kyle finally turned his attention to Ike who was still sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well excuse me for barging in," the canadian rolled his eyes. "So sorry to disturb his majesty while he's resting."

Kyle let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just didn't sleep so well."

"Apology accepted." Ike gave him a sincere smile.

After a moment passed before Kyle raised his eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing here?" he pressed the question.

"Oh!" Ike said all of a sudden as he remembered something. "Mom sent me up here to wake you. We were worried about you and thought that some extra sleep would be best considering your condition. But dude, enough's enough, you nearly slept the whole morning away. Breakfast is over and if you don't hurry we might miss the bus!"

Kyle rubbed his hand against his sweat covered head. He couldn't believe he actually slept for that long. Ike continued his story.

"When I finally got here I knocked a few times, wanted to respect your privacy. But you didn't answer and I didn't feel like repeating myself so I came in." A frown grew on Ike's face. "You were having some serious issues though. You were sweating so much and making all these faces, I wasn't sure whether to wake you or not."

Kyle didn't know what his face looked like while he was asleep, but now it was filled with question.

"Why didn't you?" he asked. "If it looked like I was having a nightmare then why not just wake me?"

Ike rubbed the back of his head before saying "Well...I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare you were having."

"What?"

"You see Kyle, from my point of view, it could have been a disturbing nightmare...or a nice wet dream"

Silence.

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!" Kyle's eyes widen again. "Why the hell would I be having a wet dream?!"

"_Sigh_" Ike smiled knowingly and shook his head. "Oh Kyle, wet dreams are the mistresses of our dreams and the nymphs of twilight. Visiting us at our most tender and vulnerable moments and blessing us with a night of silent passion, only to leave us once we've awaken to our near climax over the mountain which we climbed together." A truly poetic description of the wet dream. But Kyle couldn't care less.

"Again, why would I have a wet dream?" he was answered with a shrug from his younger brother.

"Beats me, they just happen. If I knew the secret to having one I would put myself in a comma." Kyle gave a visual shudder of disgust at Ike's words, they were starting to sound strangely familiar. "All I can say is that you're probably getting them now because of hormones."

"Okay, but still, what makes you think it was a wet dream and not a nightmare."

Ike scowled at him before pointing at Kyle "Because nightmares don't give you that."

Kyle looked to were Ike was point his finger and felt his face grow warm. Though it wasn't anywhere near its full length, Kyle's second head was pitching a small tent. "Dammit" his frustration was obvious.

"So you admit it, you did have a wet dream!" Ike beamed with excitement as he got uncomfortably close to his older brother, his face only inches a way. "Tell me everything. Was she hot, or was she _really_ hot. Was she chubby or a real skinny girl. Did she have nice long legs or at least really curvy hips. Were you guys getting it on at a motel or-" And Ike continued to go on and on with even more questions about the lady he imagined that had visited Kyle in his dreams. Kyle himself was a little taken back about Ike's interest in the dream, slowly coming to terms that his brother was more of a pervert than he originally thought.

"_Is this what I get for letting him hang around Kenny too much?__" _he said in his head. "_I thought that when me and Cartman got rid of his teacher from kindergarten he would've shaped up and went back to normal. Hell, I thought when I stopped him from taking those pills he would've went back to normal. Fufa's strange isn't the only thing that needs to be brought under control._"

"Wait minute!" Ike said all of a sudden, breaking away from his never ending questionnaire. Kyle turned to him, noticing the instant change in his little brother's tone. He could see that the change wasn't in just Ike's voice.

The young canadian's entire demeanor had shifted to an almost polar opposite. Before it was like he hyped up on sugar, bursting with the energy of the sun. His confidence had shrouded him as an impenetrable armor that protected his soul. The boy had eyes that belong to an eagle which soared in the majestic kingdom of the sky. However, all of this disappeared without a trace.

His attention was suddenly turned to his shoes, which shifted at an angle so that the tips where his toes were touched. He slowly poked his fingers together and on his face was a small, but visible, smile. Also his cheeks had reached a pink blush, no where near Kyle's deadly one but sincere all the same. His eyes were twinkled with an unmistakable spark of desire, yet he still refused to look directly at Kyle. All and all he looked a lot smaller than what he actually, and his level of shyness was starting to make Kyle uncomfortable. What in the world could possibly be humbling his little brother.

Finally, though, Ike spoke to Kyle about what was on his mind.

"Was she...a he?"

* * *

><p>"Why are we not taking the bus again" Cartman whined as the trio walked down the sidewalk. The big yellow vehicle had just raced past them, and made a blood curdling screech as it stop at the bus stop they left two minutes ago. Seeing that there were no passengers, the doors closed almost as quickly as they had opened. And with that, the bus continued to burn rubber as it went to pick up the next kids and deliver them to school.<p>

"Because we are going to check on Kyle" replied Stan.

"And why are we going to check on Kyle?"

"Because he wasn't at the bus stop today."

"And why wasn't he at the bus stop today?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out eventually."

"Hnng!" Cartman made his discomfort audible for the other two hear, though if they heard him, or actually cared, they didn't make it visual.

They had all arrived at the bus stop at the usual time and were ready to go. Yet, Kyle had not shown up. Stan had been thinking about this day all over the weekend and decided for himself that if Kyle didn't show up he would go see if he was alright. Thursday he was completely incapable of rising from his bed, and friday he had been to weak to go at all. Though Stan had hope when he saw kyle after school, who seemed to have bounce back from the worst of the nosebleed on wensday. By now he should have been completely recovered, or so Stan had continued to hope.

"You know Cartman, though you probably heard me say this more times than I can remember, you didn't have to come," said Stan as they were starting to come into view of the Broflovski's residence.

Cartman scowled before saying "Uh dumbass, you said "We're not riding" and then started walking off."

Stan shrugged. "I mean't Kenny and me, I figured you would have just taken the bus."

"WHAT?!" Cartman screeched, his face was growing red. "Are you trying to tell me that the reason I'm not on the bus is because _I_ misinterpret you when you said we?"

"More or less."

"Ghh, ugh, aahh-" Cartman was starting to lose it "-further more, what do you mean when you said 'Kenny and me'."

"Me and Kenny, Kenny and me."

"Aren't I a well respected and recognized member of this group?"

"Recognized-yes. Respected-no." Kenny spoke for the first time during the walk.

"AYE! Watch your face Kenny, being too poor to buy a mirror ain't no excuse."

"The truth reflects without one," the blonde said through his scarf. "Which is lucky advantage for your case, considering there isn't one big enough."

"Why you little...why did you even come anyway?"

"Stan said we were going to Kyle's, so I tagged along because I want to make sure he's doing alright myself. It's a shame to get sick like this. To have death waiting for you is one thing, knowing it is walking right next to you is another. It can really mess with-"

"Death can be a bitch, eh Kenny?" Cartman said with an oblivious grin.

"...Asshole."

"AYE! What was that for?!"

The boy in the red poof ball hat sighed as they continued back and forth. Hearing the two argue reminded him too much of Kyle when he told Cartman off. Stan was worried for his friend. Last time he saw him, he seemed to be doing well. Yet he couldn't contact him at all over the weekend, it was like calling out to a deaf person at night. He had hope his fear would have been misplaced when he saw Kyle at the bus stop, now he prayed that he was just being paranoid. Yet as many times as Kyle has been sick in his life, Stan wasn't sure whether this was something that would pass over if it should have be listed as fatal.

"And hey, how the hell are we suppose to get to school after we do pick the jew?" Cartman continued on with his ranting.

Kenny replied "Ancient Homo Sapien Secret...walk."

"Don't call me a homo, you of all people shouldn't try to go there you little fag-"

Stan had had enough of this chatter. Whipping around, he caused both Kenny and Cartman halted in their tracks. The two took a step back as he made his irritation plain and clear for them to see. "Will you guys knock it off, our friend is really sick. Not the kind where he just catches something and gets over it, but the kind where his life is at risk. Kyle has pulled himself out of these plenty of times, but that doesn't mean we should just become so relaxed about it. Cartman, we're going to see Kyle and make sure he's alright, being tardy for one day of school isn't going to hurt anybody. True, when I said we I mean't Kenny and me, but obviously you believed it mean't you as well. At the very least that has to count for something when it comes to caring for Kyle's well being when you remember that all _four_ of us are in the same group."_  
><em>

Cartman was silent. He looked as if he wanted to say something, thought it over for a bit, then conceded.

"Yeah alright, I won't whine anymore if that's what you're asking."

"Thank you," Stan nodded before he turned to the blonde. "And as for you Kenny..."

Silence.

"Meh, never mind."

"AYE! Why are you scolding me and not him!"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna whine anymore?"

"Shut up Kenny!"

The raven hair boy wondered if he should try to stop their bickering for a second time, but decided against it. He turned back towards the Broflovski's resisdence, which they had finally arrived to, when he heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. Looking up, he saw a dark shape fly through sky and over their heads. Acting mostly on instinct, but mostly from experience, Stan made a break from the group and ran for the street. When he was in the middle of the road the boy leaped as high as he could and caught the object in his hands before embracing it completely into his chest. The force and weight knocked him off coarse from where he was original standing in the street, causing him to slid back. Nevertheless, Stan kept his footing and didn't trip.

"Still...got it...I see." Looking down, Stan saw that he was correct to make the move. Ike looked very dizzy in the boys arms and didn't give Stan the confidence that he wouldn't loose his breakfast. That last thought made the older boy shudder and he set Ike down gently. "I thought you guys didn't play 'kick-the-baby' anymore?"

Stumbling, the Canadian muttered "We like to keep up the practice."

The sound of a door being slammed drew Stan's attention away from Ike. He felt at ease when he saw Kyle walking out of the house just as he was zipping his jacket. The redhead was up and about, so he had to be healthy. When Kyle looked up there was a slight pink color in his cheeks, but nothing to dangerous. That is, until he saw Ike.

Stan could feel a slight sense of dread in his stomach. He feared that Kyle was about to fall down and hit his head on every step he climbed to get to this point. But his fears were misplace the other boy turned his head and walked off. He made it a few meters before turning back and saying "You coming?"

The stood there with their jaws hanging open before they faces twisted into scowls.

"You son of a bitch!" Eric was the first to speak and break off into a run to catch Kyle.

"Good morning fatass" Kyle kept a blank face.

"**Good **morning indeed" Ike chirped with a grin. Which he made disappeared when Kyle fixed him a death glare.

Eric didn't notice, nor did he care, and proceeded to speak his mind. "I had to miss the bus because of you, and walk all the way in opposite direction of school because of you, and now I'm gonna have to walk to school because of you. My whole day at the current moment is completely horrific, and it's all because of you."

Kyle raised an eyebrow before asking "You did all that for me?"

"Tch-no you idiot. I did it because these two wanted to see you, so I guess it's their fault as well, but nevertheless it's because of you."

"Guys, you shouldn't be making Cartman walk like this," Kyle said to the others with concern in his voice "If this goes on I fear for the worst. I don't think I can go around and just call him 'ass'."

Cartman was going to let loose another volley of curses when the other joined in the conversation.

"Kyle! Glad to see you on your feet." Kenny was the exact opposite of Eric sounded very pleasant. "Stan told me you were doing better on Friday, but I was afraid it was only temporary. I can see I was worrying for nothing, though."

Kyle seemed to think about his words for a moment and nodded. He turned his head to the side to see Stan had distanced himself from the redhead.

"What, do I smell funny?"

"Sorry," Stan seemed to break out of a trance "It's just that your face is slightly red." Kyle thought about it for a moment, before replying.

"Mmm, don't worry about it. It's just the cold weather-"

"Ugh, Kyle!" Cartman burst in.

"_Sign_, yes fatass?"

Ignoring the insult, Eric continued to make his agitation noticeable as he spoke. "At the very least you could have asked your parents to drive us to school."

"I actually agree with Cartman on that one," said Kenny "Aside from sore feet, we might be late. And from I heard on Friday, that's not something we want to do."

Struck curious as to why, Kyle asked "What happened on Friday?"

"Remember how awesome the cafeteria looked when I showed it to you? Well it's just like that...only fucking terrible."

"Ehhh?" Kyle's confusement brought smiles and grins to the faces of the other boys, it was refreshing to see that he was still normal. Ike took it upon himself to explain what happened.

"Somebody trashed the cafeteria, and I mean _trashed_. The walls were covered in ice cream of all different kinds of flavor, which I normally wouldn't care about if it hadn't been sitting there all day. Plus, the floors were covered in some brown that I don't even wanna guess what exactly it is. Those beautiful plasma screens, broken. We can forget about uploading our videos or watching any kind of entertainment for a while. But the worst part, and I mean the worst part, is that anything that could've been considered edible is no longer so. Whoever did this really went at it."

Kyle's eyes were wide with surprisement, all of this happened in one day. He wasn't at school on Friday, so if Ike hadn't told him just now he never would have known until he was actually at school. For a second he wondered if his little brother was pulling a prank on him, but turning to the other guys he realized it was not so. Each one had a glum look sketched across their face, Cartman's being the worst.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It gets worse when you let it sink in. Everything I could've ever hoped for, gone" Eric replied.

Stan added in a similar, depressing tone "For once, Cartman isn't exaggerating."

"Eh?" the redhead was confused.

"Kyle, the cafeteria has changed so much. The food, oh the food, was a gift blessed upon our school by angels." In a flash Stan grabbed Kyle by his shoulders and looked him deep in the eye. "Since Chef was around, never has an elementary school had food that didn't taste like shit!"

"Calm done Stan, have you been drinking tequila?" Kyle pushed the boy back. Kenny let out a sigh that caught the redhead's attention.

"Not you to."

Turning to him, the blonde said "I've been a poor man all of my life, except for those times Cartman's money schemes actually worked, and I'll eat pretty much anything. But, Kyle, the new café...it...it" a tear rolled down Kenny's eyes as he burst into an endless stream of anime tears. He wasn't alone, Stan, Eric, and even Ike joined him.

"Oh, come on" Kyle stare at the little Canadian.

"I'm sorry, it's just, something was in my eye."

Kyle shook his head at the four boys before another question entered his head.

"Wait if all this really did happen, then what are we gonna eat?"

Immediately, all four boy looked up at Kyle with completely dry faces. It was impossible tell if they were crying at all. They almost gave the redhead a heart attack.

"We brought lunches" each was holding up a brown paper bag. Kyle felt a pang of fear creep into stomach, realizing that he wasn't prepared for this. He remembered to bring money this time but from he just heard it was useless. He thought he was going to go hungry again like last week, until he saw Ike with a second bag.

"Looking for something?" the little Broflovski smirked. Kyle snatched the bag from him and shoved it in his backpack.

"Well, at least we won't go hungry," he said as the others nodded in agreement. "So why did you say we didn't want to be late again?"

"Oh right!" Ike's eyes flashed as he remember before saying "**I **simply don't want to be late for class. **You**, on the other hand, have to go to the gym."

"Why?" Kyle was puzzled.

"I don't know. Just that it has something to do with the...the...café-" as soon as Ike said the first two syllables for 'cafeteria' his eye began to widen and become watery. He wasn't alone, the other three boys were also staring at Kyle with their own version of freakishly, huge, anime eyes. Feeling highly uncomforted, Kyle made a full one-eighty and continued to walk down the street.

"Hey! Get back here Kyle, you still owe me a ride to school!" he could here Cartman shouting as they started to catch up. Looking to his right, he saw that Stan was keeping up with his pace easily.

"I have to agree with Eric for a second time today. How come we can't get a ride?"

"Fatass hates jews, right?"

"Well yeah, but even he would shut up if it meant getting off his feet." The Raven head smiled before adding "And if he didn't I'll gladly make him."

"Thanks for the thought, but, ride or no ride, I'm pretty sure both of you wouldn't want to see two jews arguing over how to procreate."

Ike let out a knowing laugh, and, with the look on Stan's face, Kyle joined him.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Today was <strong>not<strong> turning out to be a good day.

Kids where everywhere. Literally!

Which was normal since it was an elementary school. What wasn't normal was that all of them were either crying, screaming, shouting, running, knocking on locker, hanging from the ceiling (Kyle wasn't sure he wanted to know how that one got there), or all of the above.

The teachers of the school were trying to control the situation to the best of their abilities. A few were trying to huddle the youngsters into groups and calm them, some were chasing after the runners and holding back the locker knockers. One teacher in particular was climbing a latter to get to the little boy who was hanging from the ceiling. Apparently, he was trying to climb his locker and one thing led to another. Kyle still didn't want to know, right now all he wanted was for all of them to be-

"QUIET!" a roar went throughout the hallway and successfully silenced all the children. Looking a little ways ahead, Kyle recognized his school principle. Principle Victoria looked the same as always, frizzy hair, pink button up shirt, and glasses. She was normally a voice of reason and ration, one of the few adults to show common sense in south park. But she was still adult in south park and that didn't mean she was a above of falling to and supporting the chaos that enveloped the town from time to time.

"No running in the halls, especially since you don't show that hustle on track, Samantha. Stop banging on the lockers Jacob, I mean, seriously, take them to dinner first. And you-" everyone looked at the little boy on the ceiling "Tobey Maguire called, he say's both you and Andrew Garfield can go to h-"

"Principle Victoria!" Mr. Mackey suddenly materialized at her side. The principle turned her attention to the counselor, giving him a most dangerous glare.

"They're just as upset as you are ma'am, m'kay." He was trying to calm her down, and though she was still seething with anger the woman was listening to him. "And they want the same thing as well, m'kay." Mackey then whispered something in her ear. At the last word, the woman adjusted her glasses and looked across the hall. It took Kyle a moment, but he realized she was looking at him. Having fixed her gaze on the four preteens, the principle made her way down the hall. Students parted out of fear and respect, refusing to hinder her movement as she walked by. As she got closer Kyle had to make an effort not to try and look smaller. Crazy adult or not, she was taller than him. Though height didn't always mean everything to Kyle, especially since his own growth spurt, it still had the ability to make an already imposing figure more imposing. And honestly she might have been a little crazy at the moment. Kyle had to remember that crazy adult or not, crazy still counted.

When she finally reached the four, she spoke in a low and dangerous tone "I don't know where you have been all morning, I don't care where you have been all morning, just get to the gymnasium."

In no way eager to argue with her, the boys starting walking to gym the instant she turned back to the crowd of student and assisted in controlling the chaos the best way she could. As the boys worked their way through the hall, Kyle took the moment to observe the younger kids around him. Just about all of them wore mask of despair over their faces, some were blindly walking through the halls as tears poured out of their eyes. Surprisingly, though, they all manage to move out of the way for the twelve year olds.

Finally, after the long trek, the boys made it to the doors of the gymnasium. Pushing them open, they were met with the whispers and voices of a dozen other students. These weren't the youngsters from before, rather it was the rest of Kyles classmates. All of the six graders were huddled together on the bleachers and chatting away so loudly that their voices echoed of the walls and ceiling, Kyle could tell that if he said anything it would quickly be drowned out. Admittedly not everyone was in Kyle's class, but they were all six graders. As to why they were all here, he didn't know. He was just concerned with finding a place to sit.

As luck would have, their just so happened to be a spot wide enough to grant a resting place for the four. Actually it was originally made for three, but Cartman solved that mathematical problem when he forced Clyde to slide over by sheer power.

"Watch it fatass" the smaller brunette growled at Eric.

"You say something number 2?" responded Cartman. Back in the fourth everyone had considered Clyde to be the second fattest kid, though he was anything but fat. Clyde was a football player like Stan, and he had a body like him as well. The brunette was pretty muscular for a twelve year old and resembled something of a boxer. This did nothing to deter Eric, however, and saw Clyde as something as his very own wannabe. He surprisingly didn't mind that the other students were trying to compare weight between him and Clyde, in fact it made him feel somewhat superior to Donavan. Cartman had gladly accepted the other as number 2, which he called him from time to time.

"Stop calling me that you fat bastard!" Clyde's voice was starting to raise a little, but Eric paid it no heed. He was just so happy to finally be sitting down that nothing could've fazed him or his mood. Kenny sat next to him, followed by Stan who sat next to Kenny, then Kyle who sat on the complete opposite side of where Cartman and Clyde were bickering. To the side of Clyde sat Token, followed by Craig and then Tweek. Above the boys and higher up in the bleachers he also recognized the girls of the six grade, like Rebecca who was more commonly known as Red for her bright red head. Beside her was Heidi and Nichole who were entered into conversations with other girls.

"Not to sound like Cartman" he whispered to Stan "But don't you think the girls here are really going at it with-" he stopped and made a motion of his hand as if it was a mouth speaking rapidly. He wasn't joking, the girls were engage in what seemed like a serious discussion. As of what they were talking about, Kyle didn't know, but he was curious as to why.

"It's b-because of what h-h-happened to the café-feteria" a familiar voice came from the right. Looking to the people to at his other side Kyle recognized Timmy, Jimmy, and Butters. Timmy sat all the way at the end/edge of the bleacher in his wheelchair, next to him was Jimmy who had hung his head down in what seemed like depression, and between Jimmy and Kyle was Butters who was placing a comforting hand Jimmy's shoulder. "Th-they're, or r-rather we all a-ar-are a litt-tle upset about it."

"Some more than others, Kyle" added Butters who continued to pat Jimmy on the back. It was then that Kyle remembered how Jimmy was connected with the newly upgraded cafeteria.

"You were going to be the school spoke person, our announcer" the redhead exclaimed as it came back to him.

Jimmy nodded, or at least raised his head before he returned it to its slumped state, as replied "Y-yes, yes I was. And n-n-now I'm d-doomed." That last part sounded even more depressing.

"Timmy!" Timmy said from his wheelchair.

"No, it's not Timmy. Everything's gone all to hell, I don't think I'll ever be able to go on after this!" That sounded even more depressing.

"What do you mean, 'everything's gone to hell'?" asked Kyle as he tried to make sense between the two handicaps.

Turning to him, Jimmy obliged him with an answer. "You heard what happened to the cafeteria, right? I know you weren't here on Friday, but you've heard? Well Kyle, someone trashed the place thoroughly."

"Ice cream on the walls, mud, or so I hope, on the floor, all the food is destroyed, and the TVs were broken" Kyle described.

"Correct, exc-cept the T-TVs weren't just broken. Th-they were annihilated!" Jimmy tone took an angry turn. Butters decided to explain just exactly what he meant.

"Kyle, the tv screens were smashed, that's true. But the culprit or culprits didn't stop there." Kyle raised an eyebrow as Butters continued. "They pulled out all the wires, panels, chemical stuff that didn't even know a Plasma TV needed, they even dissected everything that was left. Then they set fire to it all."

"...Whoa" Kyle manage to say after hearing everything. "I...I didn't know that they were that extreme. My brother just said that the worst thing that happened was the food going bad."

"The fire was set in the refridgerator," Butters clarified the last peace of information.

"Shit! Why would they do this?"

"I'll t-t-tell you why," Jimmy voice was starting to become more vicious as he looked Kyle in the eye "They w-w-wanted to get rid of the news, th-th-th-that's why!"

"What? Why the news? How do you know that?"

"Oh it's r-really simple, the TV-Vs, Kyle" Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy believes that the way they handled the TV's was a little to, descriptive. He thinks that whoever did it wanted to get at the news."

"Timmy, Timmy Timmy. Livin a lie" Timmy added his on choice of words.

"I-I k-know that they a-a-also destroyed everything we were g-g-going to eat, Timmy. B-but think ab-bo-bout it, we-we can bring our own l-l-lunches. Wh-what are going to do next. Burn our fri-fri-fridges at home. No, they w-wan-w-wanted to halt the school news. They m-made that cl-clear."

Kyle sat their for a moment thinking over the three boy's words. Though he could understand two of them fluently, he understand exactly what they all meant. But now it also made him wonder. Looking around himself one more time confirm himself, there were only six graders in the gymnasium. They weren't all from his class, but he new that were all in his grade. Could it have been possible that it was one of them, that at least the teachers thought it was one of them. Kyle got that feeling that you get when you might be in trouble. And though who new that he was innocent of anything, everything, and guilty of nothing, he couldn't help but feel like an animal that had stumbled into a trap.

_SLAM_! Went the doors to the gym. Looking over in their direction, Kyle saw Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison, and Principle Victoria walking to the center of the room. Mr. Mackey kept a usual calm face, Principle Victoria seemed to have calmed down a great deal since Kyle saw her in the hallway. Mr. Garrison, on the other hand, was anything but calm. His face red, deep in anger. If he were a volcano, he probably would have grown his hair back by now. He was gritting his together as he stumped towards the center of the room. Once there, he turned to the entire grade level and said "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Immediately, everybody complied as the red faced man continue to seethe in anger.

"Mr. Garrison." Principle Victoria took a step before the teacher, who angrily turn the situation over to her. "Thank you. Sorry about that class, you know what he's like without his morning coffee."

"Now then, I'm sure you are all aware of the event that took place on Friday," she said, gathering the attention of kids. "Someone, or someones, vandalized school property just before lunch. Now I've been a principal at this school for a very long time, and I speak for all of us in this room when I say that some pretty interesting things have gone down. However, that does not make this new event forgivable in the slightest. Not only were the floors covered in mud, at least I hope it was mud, and the walls with ice cream that we had planned to give for a special treat today, but a fire was also set inside the food storage unit. We called in to the district, so we'll be able to replace everything that we lost, or at least most of it...hopefully. But it all balls down to the fact that it's going to cost us."

Principal Victoria took the moment to size up the six graders, making sure that they were all paying attention and understanding the seriousness of the issue. She was successful, even Eric Cartman or Craig Tucker wasn't being apathetic to the discussion. Seeing that she had their attention, she continued.

"I'm a little disappointed in you" was all she said. Kyle's brain was racing to understand what she meant when she said you. Did she just point out the culprit or culprits? Did she just accuse the entire six grade for vandalizing school property, were they all at fault for what happened? Sure the six graders from two years ago might have been bullies and at other times a little extreme. And sure every six grader in the history of south park elementary had the potential of being destructive on and off school grounds. But did she really think that their particular class would go this far.

Kyle turned to the other four boys in his group, who also turned to him as well. There was confusion on all their faces. Was it Kenny, Stan, or Cartman that the Principal was pointing out. Though fatass was the most obvious suspect, Kyle knew him by now to know when the tub-of-lard-on-two-legs was faking it. And he knew now that he was not faking it. Looking down the row to Craig's Gang, the results were the same. But even if the person was some else in the bleachers, why was Kyle here at all. He wasn't there on Friday, so how could he be held responsible for anything that happened to the cafeteria.

"Uggh, bunch of retards," said Mr. Garrison before drawing all of their attention to himself "She mean's all of you. What happened to the cafeteria is your fault."

"I didn't throw ice cream on the walls!" cried one kid.

"I most certainly did not break all the TVs!" said another.

"AND I DIDN'T SHIT ON THE FLOORS!" Everyone turned to Tweek on that last comment. "WHAT?! We're all thinking it-GAH! TO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Though Cartman has pretty much fucked us all over, even going as far as to shoot some us cough-asshole-cough, the only way he murders food is by shoving it down his throat," Token added his own part.

"Yeah, the only way I murder meat is by shoving it down my throa-GODDAMIT TOKEN!" A few of the kids laughed.

"You walked into that one all by yourself, Cartman."

"Shut up, Kenny!"

"All of you shut up!" Mr. Garrison growled, silencing all of the six graders. "No, you didn't throw ice cream on the walls. No, you didn't break the TVs. No, you didn't shit on the floors. Yes, we were all thinking it was shit in the first place. And yes, Cartman only murders big, thick, fat hunks of meat by shoving them down his throat."

Silence.

"So what? You're all still responsible for what happen to the cafeteria!"

More silence.

"Oh my god. Mackey, if I have to lay on these kids I'm going to..." Mr. Garrison didn't get that last part out just yet, but Mackey took over anyway.

"You see kids, we're not accusing you of wreaking the place. But we are holding you accountable for it, m'kay."

Instead of silence, the bleachers were starting to buzz to life as the kids became even more confused. It wasn't their fault, but it was their fault. That didn't make any sense.

"Now, I know you guys are a little confused, and that's okay, m'kay. You weren't exactly informed of how things are run around here at south park elementary." Mackey reeled them in as they became more curious. "So allow me to explain the way things work. You guys, are six graders, correct?"

A few members in the audience responded to the question, confirming it.

"Well here at south park elementary, the way things work is that aside from the school faculty and student body there is a third party that holds power and authority."

Once again there was silence, but in that silence Kyle could feel the gears of his mind turning.

"And that third party is you, the six graders," as Mr. Mackey said this, gasp and whisper flooded the gymnasium. "See, the thing is that you're actually some of the most influential figures on this campus. And not just you, but all six graders that we've had so far at this school. We realized this a long time ago, even before your group in particular entered this school, even before we three were faculty members here." He motion to himself and the other two adults. "And ever since then, the school has mobilized six graders to its advantage."

The whispers grew even more in the crowd. Were the teachers being serious?

"Still confused I see. Well that's okay, m'kay. You're not the first ones we had to explain this to, so don't worry. I'll walk you through, but, please, hold your questions until after I'm done talking." Mackey seemed to handle the preteenagers with a certain calm that Kyle guessed proved his experience. Hopefully that experience could also clear things up a bit. "How about this? Think of this as the separation of powers that we have in the U.S. government, you learned about this in history. The student body would be similar the legislative branch, they allow the students on campus to have an eye, ear, and voice in school business. We, the school faculty, are the executive branch, our job is to enforce order, rules, and regulation on the entire campus. You, on the other, are our judicial branch. Now assuming you paid attention in history class, I'm guessing you understand what your role is. So now I'll go ahead and answer whatever questions you may have, m'kay."

Silence. Dead Silence. Double Dead Silence.

"...Mr. Mackey, what are you trying to say?" a voice near Kyle spoke up. It took him a moment, but he realized it was himself who had asked the question. Figuring that there was no point in looking like an idiot, Kyle pressed the question. "You say that we have authority in the school over the other grade levels, how is that possible in the first place?"

Mr. Mackey nodded his, showing that he either heard the question before or knew where Kyle was coming from. Perhaps both.

"Excellent question, m'kay, it's probably best to explain where the source of your authority comes from. Well Kyle, the main reason for you six graders being such imposing figures on the other grade levels is because you're the highest grade level in the school. The six grade holds the oldest kids on campus as well. I can only imagine that to all the other grade levels, you are seemingly the strongest, smartest, and most independent students in the school. In short, you are the 'big' kids."

Kyle was stunned, he couldn't think of anything to say. He could feel something some pressure from within his chest, and a warmth in his cheeks. At first he thought it might have been facing another nosebleed, but slowly realized that it was something else. Was that pride he was feeling, swelling up inside himself. It was all he could do to stop himself from grinning. Luckily, someone else was interested in asking the next question.

"Ooh, ooh! Mr. Mackey, me next!" Cartman was eager to steal the show.

"_Sigh_. Yes Eric?"

"Okay, I'm not saying I haven't been paying attention in class. I'm just saying 'What is does the judicial branch do?'"

If Mackey had thin patience, you couldn't tell. But it didn't matter, for it seemed that he had already been expecting such a question.

"For those of you who don't know or understand your role in this, your job is to interpret the rules to the other grade levels and then enforce them yourselves. The way it works is that the student body, along with the help the school faculty, set the rules. The school faculty alone enforces the rules. But there have been many times when groups of students have strongly disagreed with the with the rules. These groups have revolted against their teachers in an attempt to create their own set of rules. The usual way they are handled is by sending them to detention and calling their parents. But they come back, eventually.

"This is where you come in. As I said before, you are inherently the most influential figures on this campus. Most of the children will fall in line after you simply because of that. As six graders it is your job to set the bar for all the other grade levels to follow."

Kyle drank in Mr. Mackey words, becoming more and more understanding of the role of the six grader.

"So what you're saying is that the judicial branch interprets the law and defines whether or not it is morally correct for the citizens?!" Cartman said with new realization.

"...You weren't paying attention in class at all, where you?"

"HAHA, of course I was paying attention, what do you take me for...hehe."

Mackey frowned as he said "Eric, just try to think of yourself as hall monitor, m'kay."

"Okay, got it," said Cartman before he began to write something down on a notepad. "Judicial branch...hall monitor..."

Mr. Mackey simply turned to the rest of the six grade to see if his words had more interest in the ears of others. Indeed they were, for the bleachers were humming with as the voices of multiple students rose to communicate with one another. Seeing that he was successful, Garrison decided to take it from there.

"Okay good, looks like you're starting to learn something" said Mr. Garrison as he stepped forward, gathering the attention of all the students. "So now we can get to the main point of why we're all here."

Scratching the back of his head, Mr. Garrison looked as if he were deep in thought before saying "Ah, I guess we can forgive you on that. I mean you guys didn't even know you had any authority until today. Usually most six graders just assume the role and don't hesitate to take it from their predecessors. But you didn't know, so what can you do? However, what we can't let slide is the fact that someone had the nerve to sabotage the cafeteria.

"Things happen in the outside world, things that we cannot control. Many times these things also cause havoc on our school. It's not your fault if a flood coms through and washes everything away, or a huge bolt of thunder strikes down and falls on our heads. I think remember one or two times when a group of terrorist stormed through these halls with assault rifles. So, stuff happens, I get that. But what we will not stand for is for our own students wreaking the school!"

Kyle could feel that same pride inside Mr. Garrison that he felt in himself. "We can't change the fact that the cafeteria was totaled, but we will not let it happen again.

"You need to make those kids understand, that what happened last Friday was and is not acceptable."

"How do we do that?" The voice that asked the question was so close that it surprised Kyle. He realized that it was Stan, who had been quiet throughout most of the conversation.

"That's up to you. Whether you decided to bully them into submission, or hold hands while sitting around a fire and burn marsh mellows. It is entirely up to you on how to handle this problem. It is your duty to insert order on school grounds."

The six graders were starting to feel restless, Kyle could tell. Even he wanted to get up and do something.

"What do we get out of it?"

Immediately, the entire six grade began turning towards the source of the new voice. Kyle turned his head to left, curious to find out who this speaker as well, and was surprised to see that he wouldn't have to look far. Sitting right behind Stan, and one row above him, was Wendy Testaburger. With her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees pulled into her torso, she looked like the crossbreed between a ghost and a bird of prey. She sat as if she were on a throne, yet was so meek and still that the entire world wouldn't detect her presence. Her gaze was fixed entirely upon the three adults that stood before her, completely unfaltering. A single strand of her jet black hair had been separated from the rest, hanged in front of her face. At first Kyle thought that she didn't notice, for she sat there like a statue. But with a puff of her breath, she blew it back into formation with the rest.

"Looks like you've got a nice little system that you're running. Playing with the student body is one thing, using us as your hunting dogs is another."

Things got real quiet then, all the excitement everyone had before seemed to disappear. Kyle began to wonder himself, what exactly was it that they got out of all of this. Sure it sounded real cool when Mr. Mackey explained it, but aside from that it also sounded like he was working for free. Not that it mattered but it actually did matter, so to say. It may have just been school, but it sounded like it still cut into his time. Time that could go to studying to make sure he didn't stay in the six grade. Time that could that cut into his lunch or recess. Knowing that was hardly a limit to how idiotic adults could be in south park, it could also be time that would be better spent on sleeping at night.

The last thought might not have been in the minds of his fellow students, but he knew that the other ones were. The silence of the class was a sign that everyone was thinking this over. The redhead could feel their sudden, but growing reluctance as six graders. Working without pay and teenagers didn't usually mix, even for preteenagers. Looking back at Wendy, Kyle noticed a smile had appeared on her face. It was anything grand or boisterous, but it was there. A small victory, perhaps?

"There are benefits to being six graders," said Mr. Garrison. "You all remember the six graders from two years ago, a ragtag bunch of kids who rode around on their bicycles. But do you remember them going to class?"

That got their attention, even Kyle was struggling to remember ever seeing a six grader going to class. Not that he never saw one do so before, but there were plenty of times that he **didn't** see one go to class. Then it clicked.

"That's right, six graders have a larger recess at this school. We're just asking that you do something productive with that time."

The audience was stirring once again. The idea of having more free time on their hands was very appeasing. It was what almost every student dreamed of, and they were still students.

"Isn't working on our grades to pass the six grade also considered productive?" And once again, Wendy manage to drive a wedge between temptation and common sense. And common sense was winning this battle.

Everyone had worked hard to become six graders, even Cartman. The fifth grade was somewhat of a struggle that no one had anticipated, and one they were not anxious to repeat it. As of now, everyone was set on making sure they didn't fail the six grade and advancing to the seventh grade, even Cartman. So while the idea of extra free time would have usually been enough for anyone to accept the responsibility that came with it, they might have decline it. Even Cartman.

"Did you ever hear of a six grader failing and returning to repeat the year at this school?" Mr. Garrison said with an even voice. "We haven't forgotten that you're also students that are our responsibility. We're prepared to guide you throughout the year with no issues at all. Class before lunch is a mandatory period, class after lunch is optional so long as you let us know well in advance that you're taking off. There'll also be certain days when we'll just require you to come in, so don't think you can run off whenever you want. Also plenty of tutoring sessions have been set up for six graders before and after school. If you're still wary of all this, just remember that no six grader at this school takes the six grade more than once."

The room was quiet. Mr. Garrison knew he had won them over, there was no way that they would refuse this offer.

Principal Victoria, seeing that everyone was up to speed on how the six grade was ran at south park elementary, stepped forward.

"Now that we're all on the same page here, you're dismissed. Don't breath a word of this when you return to class, this is a little secret between six graders and the faculty. Now then, off you go."

It took a moment for the six graders to register what she said before their minds comprehended it. But eventually they all realized that it was time to leave. The bleachers groaned and creaked as the kids rose and walked down their steps. Some were smiling, others were whispering, but they were all buzzing. All this time, they thought it was weird how most six graders were able to get away with certain things. Now, not only did they know, but they were also entitled to the same privilege.

"Except for you four." Once again, Kyle's mind was slow to realize Principal Victoria's words. He was to busy thinking about everything that he had heard to realize she meant him, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. But his brain kicked in before to long.

"Huh?" was all the four boys said before they had a chance to get far.

"I have a job for you," was all she said. They waited for all the other kids and adults to leave, until only the five of them remained.

The silence was uncomfortable, but finally it was broken.

"So, Principal Victoria," Kenny was the one to speak first "What is this job you say you have for us?"

"Does it involve the cafeteria?" Stan added to the question. Principal Victoria's sigh proved that he had gotten right to the point.

"Yes, it is. But before that, let me apologize," her voice had suddenly softened. "I didn't mean to be rude earlier, it's just that what happened on Friday was so sudden. And then I've got meeting with the top brass of the school district, hounding on me and my fellow faculty members. Sometimes I wonder if this is what Tweek feels like."

That was a bit of a shock. The boys had all recognized their principal as nice, and reasonable person. It had really surprised them earlier to see her so mad, they had almost thought it was permanent. But it was nice to know that they were getting their old principal back.

"Oh, uh, that's okay" said Kyle.

"It's cool" said Stan.

"You can shout at Cartman whenever you like" said Kenny.

"Yeah you can shout at me whenever you-GAH, DAMMIT KEN-no, nope, you're not making me mad anymore."

Principal Victoria chuckled at her students, all was forgiven and water under the bridge.

"Now then, about this job?" asked Kyle.

"Right, this has to do with the sabotaging of the cafeteria," Principal Victoria face became serious once again. "As Mr. Garrison said, we want you guys to make it clear that such actions are intolerable. But the one thing that we want more than anything is to find the ones responsible and bring them to justice. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, I want you to seek out the saboteur and bring them to me so that the school can punish them thoroughly."

Kyle could feel it in his chest on his shoulders, the responsibility of being a six grader. It was crushing him, yet at the same time empowering him.

"Of course, if that's to troublesome, you can do it yourselves," the principal also added. Once more, the boys were confused.

"What do you mean?" Cartman asked.

"Well Eric, as Mr. Mackey said, it's your job as our judicial branch to interpret the rules for everyone else and enforce them yourselves. Plus, this arrangement between you and us faculty is a secret. So something as simple as a fight would hardly be noteworthy as political authority within this school."

"...You want us to beat up whoever did this, to be the school bullies?" Kyle couldn't believe that his principal was saying any of this.

"Not really, I'm against bullying. But I've learned in the past that it was an effective tool in the hands of six graders, both from experience and my predecessor," the Principal explained to the four. "Though it is my hope that you will bring whoever is responsible for this chaos to me, I won't stop you from using force if necessary."

Principal Victoria closed her eye, seemingly meditating on her next choice of words.

"You've seen the movie Judge Dredd, right?" The boys nodded. "Well aside from actually killing someone that's your situation. You are police, judge, jury, and executioner for their punishment. The only thing that I ask is that you don't let the power go to your head. You won't be the first six graders to get out of hand, we've had many arrogant ones in the past, and I'm sure you won't be the last. But we have ways of handling you if that's the road you decide to take."

Her voice had become strict and dangerously calm. "I don't want to have to make an example out of you, but I will. So try not to make a mess, we only have one year to go before you kiss this school goodbye."

With that she turned and walked out of the gymnasium, leaving Kyle and the others to think.

"Wow, who would've thought that it would come to this?" said Kenny.

"I know what you mean," replied Stan.

"I still can't believe it, but I guess it explains a lot about our old six graders," added Kyle.

Silence.

"You guys know what this means?" Eric said to the others, who turned with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What? What does it mean?" they asked.

"What it means is that it's the return."

Kyle frowned. "The return of what?"

Cartman smiled before he said "The return of the HALL MONITOR, I AM THE BIG DAWG!" And with that he ran to the doors of the gymnasium, burst through, and continued to exclaim the return of Dawg, or as he like to pronounce it, "THE BIG BAD DAWG!"

With his eyebrow twitching, Stan responded to this by saying "I've just realized, we have a whole entire year of **that** right in front of us."

"I'm considering suicide" said Kyle.

"I don't recommend that, it never works," Kenny gained some questioning looks from the other to boys as they started to leave the gym. Once they were out they separated, Stan had to check on his locker for something and Kenny didn't get a chance to use the boys room at all that morning. Kyle was making his way to his class when someone suddenly pulled him down the hall to right.

Startled, it was all he could do from tripping and falling over the newcomer. When finally gained his footing again, he turned to see the person holding on to him.

"Wendy?!"

"Morning Kyle, mind taking a quick walk with me?" the raven head girl said with a smile.

"Uh, sure," the boy responded and followed her down the hallway.

"So, feeling better?" Wendy asked him. Kyle responded with a nod and smiled again "That's good, I was afraid when I saw you in the hospital. But it looks like there's nothing to worry about...I hope."

"Yeah, I've been feeling...better," Kyle found it a little awkward to talk about the subject to girl.

"So you mind if I ask what the principal wanted to say to you guys?"

"Not at all," the redhead answered before telling her about his new assignment. After listening carefully, she said "So, you're hunting dogs she's chosen for now."

Kyle thought it over in his head. Though her voice didn't hold any aggression, it would seem like Wendy didn't like this arrangement.

"Is it because you were once apart of the student body as the president?"

She blinked a few times before her smile sank away. "Well, I still have my pride from my time as the president. Maybe it's a little wounded after hearing that it is more or less a game, though I already understood it was before this day."

"So you don't like this?"

"Oh no, I do actually," a new smile appeared on her face, one Kyle recognized a long time ago. "See, this is a new game that we have before us. One that I find very interesting and plan on playing. You see Kyle, my authority as the student president may have been more or less a joke, but it taught quiet a few things about politics. And I intend to utilize that for this year."

"...Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger?" was all he could think of offering.

"And that is why you're the smartest guy in school," her smiled returned to its more sincere form. Kyle shivered, wondering on what the year was promising to be.

"We're here," was all Wendy said as she stopped suddenly. Kyle seemed to wake from a dream he didn't know he was having. All this time he had just been following her, unaware as to where she was taking him. He didn't even bother to ask. Looking up he saw that they were at the door to their classroom. But what really got his attention made his heart skip a beat.

Standing to the side of the door and leaning against the wall was Bebe Stevens. Kyle had almost forgotten about her, he hadn't scene her all morning. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her face was in a scowl when she saw the two approach. Wendy broke away from Kyle's side and walked up to the blonde.

"My friend had something she wants to say to you," was all Wendy said as she folded her arms. "Go on, sweetheart. Tell him how you feel."

Another heart beat went missing, along with the entire heart. How she feels? _How she feels?!_ Kyle could feel a bead of sweat growing somewhere on his face, he didn't know where, but he knew it was there. Continuing to scowl at her friend, Bebe left the wall and took a few steps forward towards Kyle. Kyle was starting to feel dizzy, the world was slipping away. What exactly was she going to say?!

"Kyle Broflovski, I-" she stopped short for a second before continuing "I'm sorry for what happened to you last week. I think it might have been my fault you got sick, so I apologize."

Wait. What now?

Before he could say anything Wendy clasped Bebe into a hug.

"See don't you feel better now that you've gotten that off your chest," she said with a wide grin.

"Ugh, I guess," was all Bebe said as she frowned.

"And see, Kyle doesn't even blame you for it. Do you Kyle?"

Kyle was slow to respond to it all, not sure about what to say.

"Uh, no."

"There. now we can put this all behind us," said Wendy as she released the scowling blonde and walked into the classroom.

Turning to Kyle, Bebe let out a sigh and said "Sorry about that, she was hounding me on that. Thought that I was stilling feeling guilty over it. Which I still do by the way, I won't go back on my promise."

Kyle blushed before nodding.

"Are you okay?" asked Bebe, noticing his cheeks change in color. "You're not having a...problem...are you?"

Immediately, Kyle shook his head.

"_Phew_," she let out a breath of air. Kyle, once again, was amazed by the sincerity of the blonde. It was hard to think that anyone would be this caring just because. Having someone like Bebe as a friend was proving to be great. It was enough to put a smile on his face.

"So Kyle," Bebe's voice knocked him off his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

It took her a few moments minutes to compose her question, but eventually Bebe found the words she was looking for.

"Do you think we girls talk a lot?"

A shock ran through the boys mind as he came to realizing what she meant. It was then that he realized why he hadn't seen her at all this morning while in the gym. While Wendy had been sitting behind Stan, Bebe had been sitting behind him.

Kyle tried to say something, to tell her that he didn't mean it like that. But his tongue kept doing backflips and words couldn't form properly throughout all the gymnastics.

It didn't matter though, Bebe had turned around and walked into the classroom before he could explain himself.

Leaving the redhead jew to contemplate just how wonderful this Monday was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>Oh god, finally I am done.<p>

Look I'll write the authors note later but for now I hope you liked it and please leave a review.

Later- Oh god, I'm finally back. LITERALLY.

Once again bro/sis, I am so f-ing sorry it took me this long to return.

Funny story, just two days ago I lost a section of this chapter and had to rewrite. Man, I felt like giving up. But I didn't, I owe it to you to finish this.

Now let me make this clear, I still have plenty of more chapters I plan on publishing. Hell I think it my expand to **TEN **more chapters at the least, maybe more. The only problem here is that they are not written just yet and I'm in college, some of you know what that is like. Plus I'm working on a new fanfic for Fairly Odd Parents. I owe it to them as well not to fall behind, but doesn't mean I'll forget you either. So slowly but surely I will upload more chapters for Temptation and Distractions have no limits, I swear it.

OH yeah! I've also been uploading 'Temptation and Distractions have no limits' to deviantart. Please support it on their if you have any free time on your hands that you feel like using. I mean, seriously, the comment sections are drier then dust. It is so sad.

Also I would like to add OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL TO THE KYBE PAGE? WHERE ARE ALL THE KYBE FANFICS? WHERE ARE ALL THE WRITERS? WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TWO YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE? THE FUCK?!

So yeah, you guys are definitely stuck with me until our pride has been restored.

But anyway, I'm back. I'm not leaving. And I WILL have chapter eleven updated, as soon as possible. Have a good day!


End file.
